My Black Butler Dreamscape
by NancyNaniNoNo
Summary: This is a story I wrote, based on a series of dreams I've had. There are 36 chapters and an Epilogue. This dreamscape is about my quirky adventures in the world of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. I get a lot of help and into a lot of trouble, as I try to find a place in my new life. Will I ever find my own happy ending? I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or it's character's.
1. Chapter 1

Eleven o'clock at night. I finally make it to my bed. If I do recall... I have a HOT date with you!... In... dreamland! I fall face first into my... mud puddle?! I get up, coughing and spitting out muddy water. "Where the fuck am I? More importantly... WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" I look around to take stock of where I am. I see a carriage heading my way. The Phantomhive banner waving in the wind as the carriage gets closer.

I duck behind a bush to hide my naked body, so as to not shock the poor coachman into a fit. The carriage slowed down and the driver called out to me, "Are you alright down there?" I poked my head over the bush, and startled the poor dear. "Oh my! It's a woman!" His surprise, was unmistakable. I pulled what was let of my wits and dignity together, and apologized, "I'm so terribly sorry to bother you, but might I borrow your coat kind sir? It seems that I have somehow misplaced my _clothes_." He was so shocked by my request, he actually fell off the carriage.

The handsome gentleman stood up quickly and said "I'm alright." Just then, a voice is heard from inside the carriage, "Sebastian! What is going on out there? Why have we stopped?" I could tell that the voice belonged to a child, the young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive. "It seems that we have come across a damsel in distress, my lord." Ciel poked his head out the window and scolded him, "We don't have time for this! I already told you. NO MORE PETS!" Sebastian straightened, "My lord," Ciel cut him off, "Get us going. NOW! That's an order!" Sebastian looked exasperated. He removed his coat and tossed it to me, climbed up into the driver's seat, and told the horses, "Let us show the Earl the meaning of _Haste_!"

I watched the carriage speed away with the insolent brat Phantomhive and his kind driver, Sebastian. I put the coat on, hopefully I can return the favor sometime. I began walking in the direction the carriage went. I came to a small village. There I met a young woman and asked if I might get a simple dress from her, as I seemed to be missing mine. In return for the dress, I helped her complete her chores. After preparing and serving her family dinner. I was allowed to sleep in their stable for the night, as I wanted to get an early start on my way and didn't want to disturb them anymore than I had already. I performed some of the early morning chores before leaving, as a final thank you for their kindness.

I walked as quickly as I could, I still had no shoes. The family that helped me, did not have any spare shoes in my size. I was just happy to have the dress, a small meal and a safe place to sleep for the night. Late in the morning, I arrived at a farmhouse. I inquired at the house if I might be able to do some chores for some scraps of food, and perhaps a place in the barn to rest for the night. The farmer's wife taking notice of my lack of footwear asked why I was without them?

I told her of my plight, as we performed the daily chores, and how I was going to try to return the gentleman's coat as soon as I could. She smiled and said that the Phantomhive Manor was still another day away, on foot. I thanked her for the boots she gave me. The walk tomorrow will be a lot easier to bear with them on. After dinner, I retired to the barn for the rest of the night. I slept only a few hours and woke up around 3am. I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to disturb the kind family at this ungodly hour, so I decided to leave. The horses stirred briefly, but settled back down as I closed the barn door and left quietly.


	2. A Man Most Beautiful And Tragic

The night air was cool, and refreshing, the scents of Clover and Thistle dancing on the wind. With the occasional wisps of Foxglove and Bluebells, among the other scents of wildflowers and weeds. I looked up at the night sky. It was so beautiful, the stars shone so brightly. I can't remember the last time that I actually looked at the stars.

I came upon a stone bridge, as I was about to cross. A handsome man, with an athletic build, dressed in rich, dark colors stepped out into the middle of my path. He wore what looked like thigh high black riding boots with straps and buckles on them, he had on riding pants that were black or very near it in color. His shirt was grey, the vest was a rich, dark blue with some type of red paisley outline design on it, and secured closed with little silver skull shaped buttons. His suit coat a dark charcoal grey/black, topping off his look was a black cloak. That flowed easily around him. He wore Buddhist prayer beads in three strands around his neck and had a string of mourning lockets clipped to his clothes.

He asked, "What's a little beauty of a woman like you doing out and about at this odd hour?" His hair was long, wispy strands of silky silver, that went down passed his knees. Pulled back into a half pony tail. Revealing his astonishingly handsome face. The scar that ran from the top of his left eyebrow down diagonally across his face, added a tragic beauty to his appearance. But the most beautiful feature of his face was by far his phosphorescent green eyes. They were deep and penetrating, soft and sad, they spoke of a love eternal.

The moon was hung low in the sky providing him with the most beautiful backdrop. Giving one the feeling of being caught between being awake and dreaming. I felt my soul drifting in his direction. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to let this man take my soul, to have and to hold for eternity.

I don't know how long I stood there entranced by this demon or angel of a man, but when I came to, he was smiling at me. "I do believe that you are a long way from home, Nani." I couldn't believe it. How did he know? Wait, the sun is beginning to rise? "What happened?" I didn't realize that I spoke it aloud. There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, when he smirked and in an all too knowing way saying, "That information will cost you. But right now... Don't you have somewhere to go?"

I nodded. Thinking, does he know _everything_ about me, though I'm not sure how? What exactly is he? Why did I _want_ to give him my soul? These were questions I would have to ask him later. Right now... Dawn is breaking over the ridge behind him, providing him with an epic backdrop for a promise of a future meeting.

I have to get to the Phantomhive Manor. I have a coat to return, maybe more? I look in the direction of the Manor, and then back to him. Only to find that he is gone. There is no place he could have gone to so quickly. Another question for when we meet again. I smile, and began what I thought to be the last leg of my journey.


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

I arrived at the Phantomhive Manor late in the evening. The sun was almost completely set, just a sliver of it left in view on the crest of the horizon. In a few short minutes its warm beauty will be lost, and replaced by the darker beauty of the night. I ascended the semicircular stair case leading to the front door of this gigantic and immaculately beautiful three storey manor. I knocked on the door, it swung open and the handsome driver from days before was standing there, in front of me.

He looked down at me and said, "Good evening! How may I help you?" I realized that he didn't recognize me from a few days before. "My apologies for disturbing you so late in the evening. I had come to return your coat, and say 'Thank you' again, for lending it to me." With that, I gave him his coat back. Again, there was no mistaking his surprise. He regained his composure, and said. "I'm glad that you are well. I was a little concerned for you. Would you like to come in for a drink and conversation?" I looked up at him, "I would like that. Thank you."

He led me inside, and up to a room on the second floor, he opened a door and spoke, "My lord, we have a guest this evening." As he was about to let me into the room, the Earl said, "Send them away. I don't feel like entertaining tonight." Sebastian was just about to tell him that it was too late to refuse. I put my hand on his arm and silently indicated that it was alright. He just nodded his acknowledgement. Returned his attention to his lord saying, "Yes, my lord. I will return after I've turned our guest away." With that, he closed the door and led me down the hall. " My deepest apologies for my master's mood." I replied, "That is quite alright. I was just glad to have been able to return your coat to you."

He brought me to a guest room, located in a part of the manor that I'm certain doesn't get much use. "I hope that you don't mind staying here for the night. It _is_ rather late, and I couldn't let you walk home in the dark. It would tarnish the master's good name." He opened the door and led me inside. The room looked dark, even with the light. It was unusually cold too. I gave him a polite smile, "Thank you, I appreciate you and your Lord's _kindness_." He turned to go, and over his shoulder he said, "I will return shortly with some tea and cake." I said as a matter of fact, "I know that I've been rude, to arrive here unexpectedly. At a time most inconvenient for you. Please don't feel that you need to cater to me. I really am fine with just having a safe place to sleep for the night and I will be gone with the sun. I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I have already." He looked as though he was thinking over what I had said. "Very well, I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Miss." With that, he shut the door and I was alone in the room.


	4. Left Alone To Ponder

I wasn't quite tired, even though I had been up since 3am. That beautiful man with the silver hair and most profound eyes still lingered in my mind. He never did tell me his name, though he seemed to know who I was. I wondered if I really would see him again? What happened to me on that bridge so early in the morning? I felt a longing to return to him, though I don't know him.

Suddenly my _soul_ feels tired, and it seems to long for _peace. _Not so much an eternal peace, but more like a small break from the constant struggle of living in this world. My soul needs a vacation. _Great! Does anyone know of a good resort that takes reservations for souls desiring for a small taste of heaven?_ Then, I remember how my last dream vacation turned out. _Never mind! I don't want a repeat of THAT._

I heard something, in the _hall_? I have been enough of an inconvenience already. I do not want to reach a new level of rude. At least not with the resident demon. I'd like to make it back to my real home _with_ my soul. Then I hear a _door_ creak on its hinges? I shake it off, but not really.

Now I feel as though I'm being _watched_. I look toward the wall closest to where I heard the creaky door. I see a pair of glowing red eyes in a painting. Just as I suspected, I'm no longer alone. I don't care that I'm being watched, as long as that is all this mystery person does. I contemplate undressing, that usually scares men away from me. I decide to undress and go to bed.

I kneel at the end of the bed and say my bedtime prayer aloud, "Now I lay me down to sleep, and pray the demons don't take my soul to eat. And if they do, please let them choke. Amen." I heard that door again, followed by footsteps moving quickly away.

Ah! A bed, I believe that I have a HOT date with you... In dreamland! I fall face first into the pillow! I feel like I'm falling, _up_? It's 5am, my alarm, **"Rise and shine assholes! Drop your cocks and grab your socks! Maggots! Get your fat ass out of that shit hole you call a bed! Move it! Move it! Get the fuck out of bed now! You fucking piece of shit, or I will skull fuck you private!"**  
Reminds me of my days living under the _sergeants_' boots.  
I still smile when ever I hear it.

I awake in my bed. Damn! It's back to the grind of _living_. I take my morning shower. Why am I so filthy? The water running down the drain looks like I haven't showered in almost a week. What is going on?


	5. You're Wearing My Red Dress!

I step out of the shower, and trip over a redheaded _man_? "WHAT THE F*CK?! Who are you?" I screamed at him. He was admiring himself in the mirror. "WEARING MY RED DRESS!? That's for the Submarine Birthday Ball! You are so dead!" He looked at me from over his glasses, smiled and said, "Actually, you are my dear, or you will be. Before the day is done." Then he winked and stuck his tongue out to the right side of his mouth, and made the _rock on_ sign with his right hand.

I don't do threats from men, or women for that matter. So, naturally I stabbed him with my metal nail file, I left on my sink the night before, and left the bathroom as fast as I could. I go for the phone in my bedroom. I pick it up to dial 911, only to find that the line is dead. A young blonde haired man took the phone from my hand and placed it back down in its cradle. "That won't be necessary. The authorities wouldn't believe you anyway." I was in utter terror. I almost stabbed him with the pen from my nightstand, when a black gloved hand grabbed the pen hand from behind me. Forcing me face first on to my bed. "I assure you Nani, We are not here to kill you." _There was something about this man's voice?_

I'm thinking, _Great! They're not here to kill me. They just want to scare me, half to death, right? _I growled,"That's not what your friend in the bathroom said." The man was still on top of me. _Damn! He's heavy._ Just then, as if on cue the redhead came out of the bathroom, holding gauze on his neck. Screaming, "I'm not waiting for her to die naturally, William. Let me kill her _now_!"

William, adjusted his glasses, still on top of me, and in his monotone voice, "As usual Grell, you failed to check your list. Miss Nani isn't scheduled to die for a while." Grell, looked in his little book, I could have sworn I saw her name, Nani J. S*****, age 40? It was here William I swear!" My back started to hurt. "Could you please get off me? You aren't light you know." He looked at me, as if for the first time.

William pushed his glasses back into place, and gave me a good look over, "You should put some clothes on. Someone might get the wrong impression of you." The young blonde smiled, and a chuckle escaped. William, slapped the back of his head. The young man yelped. William, released me reluctantly.

I went into my closet, and shut the door. Now, where is that switch? Ronald looked at William, "Do you think we should tell her _He's _in there?" William almost smiled, "No. She will find out soon enough." There it is. I flip it on, and I reach for my favorite shirt. The light goes out, I turn to check the switch, and I brush my hand on someone's body. Giggle, giggle. "Wait! What?"


	6. A Promised Meeting?

He took my hand and pulled me into his arms, I was very uncomfortable. Me, being without my clothes and in a stranger's embrace. Regardless of rumors, hints and allegations, I'm just not _that _kind of woman. His face so close to mine, I felt his right cheek brush against mine. I felt the scarred skin, as it brushed by. He whispered in my right ear. "Did I not promise you another meeting?" I shivered, but not because of fright.

I realized that the stranger here, is the same man I met earlier. I barely remember that I have something to ask him? I feel a little woozy. There is something about this man, an intimate familiarity? From somewhere, before? His hand ran down my bare back, slowly. I whispered, "I have some questions, I think that only you can answer." He kept me in his arms, not tightly, more of a _tender_ embrace? I could easily leave his arms, but I found myself _wanting_ to be nearer to him.

He put his mouth so close to my ear, I felt his lips brush it as he whispered, "If I do recall... I said _that_ will cost you?" I wondered what exactly this man wanted, "What do you want from me?" He smiled, his face was so close to mine, I could feel his face pull up into a broad smile. "My dear, sweet, _beautiful flower_, I have such a dismal and dark job. Rarely, do I see joyous people. All around me, everyday, sadness, and sorrow, women and men in mourning. All I ask, all I want is to laugh. I want to feel joyous laughter. Can you do _that one thing_ for me?"

I sincerely said, "I'll try, but honestly, is it alright with you if I get dressed first?" I thought that my ear exploded. He started laughing so hard, he fell to his knees. "Well, this is awkward, would you please move your face away from my pelvis? I would really like to get dressed now." He fell to the floor, clutching his side, laughing. I took that moment to grab some clothes and put them on. I could hear laughter outside the closet, in my bedroom. The three psycho men are still out there. And I'm in here with _him. _I think that I'll stay in here a little longer, at least _he_ hasn't tried to kill me... Yet.

I turn the light back on. That was a mistake, that undeniably beautiful man was laying on my closet floor in hysterics. If I thought that he would laugh himself to death before... it was nothing compared to his laughter after _seeing_ my outfit. I grabbed another shirt, a plain navy blue polo shirt, and a pair of khakis, along with the other dressing essentials. With everything I needed for a decent look. I opened the door and went into my bathroom to change. By the time I finished, the four men were sitting on my bed chuckling.

Now _that_ is not a sight I see everyday! Four men in _My bed,_ laughing and having a good time? "Okay. Take me now. My life is never going to get better than _this_! Never again will my bed be so full of men. Whom I might add, are there willingly. Damn! _Why are my clothes on again?_ I really need to get my priorities straight." NOW, they stop laughing? WOW! I don't think I've ever seen a bed empty that quickly before?... Figures!


	7. You Want ME?

As I leave my room, "Are you coming?" The four men follow me out, and down the stairs. From the stairs I go to the right, headed to my home office. The handsome man, was lagging behind everyone, looking and admiring the decor of my home. The floor for the hallway is stained and finished in a Mocha Cappuccino color, with matching wood accents and trim. The walls to the hallway is a two-tone of Glossy 'Translucent' and Flat 'Nude' striped walls. (The cosmetics colors are the most accurate description.) Fine oil paintings and mirrors adorn the walls. The lighting for the hall are three flared champagne glass style wall sconces with a traditional scroll arm and a golden bronze finish.

I open the door to my office, and let them enter. After everyone was inside my office, I closed the door. William noticed the surveillance cameras in each corner of the room. "Are they on a closed circuit system?" I smiled and said, "Of course! I prefer to keep my business as private as possible." He nodded, and said, "I feel the need to apologize to you for my colleagues incompetence_. _We weren't sent here to collect your soul." I looked at him, over my glasses, "If you weren't sent here to kill me, then _what_ did you come here for?" The handsome man sat in my favorite recliner, as he asked, "May I sit here?" I couldn't help but smile. He obviously has good taste in seating. "Of course. Please, all of you, have a seat. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea or me, I mean juice or water?" The man in my recliner chuckled at my attempt of humor.

William, adjusted his glasses and said, "Water, please." He looked at everyone else in the room and said, "Just water." Indicating, that was all they were allowed to have. The handsome man in my recliner asked, "Do you have Pomegranate, Acai?" I smiled, this is certainly a man after my own heart, "Of course. Is _that _what you would like?" He laughed and said, "Not really, I just wanted to know if you had any!" I laughed too, I couldn't believe that he just pulled the same line I do, when I'm messing with people who offer me a drink in their home.

I pulled four bottles of water from my personal refrigerator, and handed one to each of them. I turned back to William, "I do believe that I've asked you a question?..." He cleared his throat, and sighed. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning." I sat in my chair behind my desk, leaning back. This is going to take a while. "I'm William T. Spears, these are my colleagues, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, and you've already met the other. We are Shinigami, we're responsible for the collection and judgment of the souls on the '_T__o Die List_'." He paused to take a drink of water. "We are here to recruit you." I raised my left eyebrow, "You have my attention, what exactly do you mean by recruit?" William looked to his assistant.

Ronald was sitting straddled on the left arm of my office couch, he smiled and chirped, "Our superior wants to make you a Shinigami." I looked at Ronald, my eyes fixed on him. He squirmed, clearly uncomfortable under my predatory gaze. _Good, that's exactly how I want him to feel, uncomfortable. _"Is that right? What's in it for me? How can I benefit from it? _And,_ what if I don't want to become a Shinigami?" The poor boy was sweating now, I could tell that he was just a rookie at this. He looked at his companions for some help.

The other three men were just watching to see what transpired between us. William sat comfortably on the high back chair, his gaze shifted between the two of us. Grell sat on the right side of the couch, with his left arm stretched out across the back. His eyes fixed on me. _If he thinks that he can intimidate me with his stare, he has another thing coming. _The one in my recliner had a smile plastered on his face, with his elbows resting on the chairs' arms and his fingers intertwined, thumbs under his chin and the tips of his index fingers touching to make a triangle tip that touched his lips. _I still have some questions for him to answer, but that will have to wait until I can get him alone._ "Hm. You're still a _greenhorn_, aren't you? Your colleagues are just sitting by, watching you squirm, like a worm on a fisherman's hook. Waiting for the fish to bite... How do you feel, knowing that you are the bait?" I smirked smugly.

Ronald took a long drink of his water. Then he cleared his throat, ran his hand through his hair and said, "Yes, what I said is right. You're wanted to become a reaper. The benefits to you is that you will become immortal, you will never die from old age. You'll get to travel, collecting and judging souls." I can't help but to laugh at what he said, and so seriously too! I could see that William raised his right eyebrow, I guess I've finally piqued his interest? Grell just gave a low guttural kind of growl. The other just cocked his head slightly to the left. _I swear, if he were a dog... I would have rubbed his head and given him a dog biscuit. He is so adorable!_

I regained my composure, "You think that I'm afraid of death? My dear, I do not fear dying itself. I fear the pain and suffering part of it. For all I suffer in life, I hope that I deserve to die a peaceful death, unaware that I've passed. After all, death isn't the end of a life, just the completion of it. Our souls don't just disappear. They go to Heaven or Hell. Depending on what we've done in life, or in some instances, what we failed to do. Yes, there are those who are so arrogant, who think they can find their own way there, and wind up roaming the world for eternity too." I sighed, and ask, "Why would I want to live for eternity, when my soul is already tired of living and longing to know peace? In truth, I want to welcome death like an old friend."

At that, my handsome guest spoke, "Yes. I remember how you welcomed me, so long ago. You were so young then, not even six years old. If I recall, you lost your grip on the jungle gym, and fell to what should have been your death. Do you remember what I told you?" My defenses stripped! My eyes wide with surprise. _It was him, who told me that I still had a job to do? _He smiled, knowing that he had me in check. My head still reeling from the revelation, I nodded to answer his question. William, Grell, and Ronald all sat with their jaws agape.


	8. A Red Dawn Breaks

Poor Sebastian. If he only knew that I was no longer there at the manor, maybe he wouldn't have had to suffer his master's wrath. Sebastian had just finished cleaning the manor from top to bottom. He took the bucket of filthy water to the back door and threw the water into the grass. Looking, he noticed that dawn was breaking over the horizon. _It would be a red dawn that morning._ Time to get the annoyingly religious woman out of the manor before the master wakes, and hopefully before the other deadbeat servants too. The last thing he needed was them to ask the master who she was. That would be a disaster to say the least. When the master gives an order, he follows it. There is no quarter given to disobedient servants, most especially him. He _is _the Phantomhive butler, and as such he does what is commanded of him. Regardless of his own feelings and desires. The master's orders are law.

Sebastian walked up the stairs and to the room that he had left the woman. He knocked on the door, _no answer._ He knocked again, a bit louder, if she didn't hear. _Still no answer._ He opened the door, announcing his entrance as he entered the room. _Something is wrong!_ He could feel it, but he did not know exactly what had happened. He approached the lump in the bed where she had laid down. He pulled back the blankets to find the bed empty. The impression her body made in the bed told him that she had indeed laid there. He called out to her. _No answer._ He noticed that her clothes were still draped over the chair. _She couldn't have gone far! _He thought to himself._ I need to find her before anyone else does! _He searched the entire room, from top to bottom. He even looked in the wardrobe, if she decided to try visiting Narnia. After satisfying himself that she was indeed not in the room, he began searching the rest of the house. _She has to be here, somewhere!_

After searching the house from top to bottom, three times over. A thought crept into his mind, and it almost terrified him. _Not_ _the master's room! Please, don't be in there! _He rushed to Ciel's room and threw open the door. Startling the boy awake! "**SEBASTIAN!** What's the meaning of _this?_" Sebastian did not answer his master immediately, as he usually does. He just looked all about the room, looking for something, or rather someone. Ciel infuriated with his insubordinate butler, screamed at him, **"What in _HELL_ is wrong with you? I asked you a question I _DEMAND _an answer!"** Sebastian turned to his master, looking a bit surprised, then apologetically said, "My apology young master, I seem to have _misplaced _something. I was merely looking for it." He smiled sheepishly. Ciel was astonished, his butler never acted like this over something simply being _misplaced_. Then he asked him, "What could you have possibly _misplaced_, that would call for you entering my room looking around like a deranged lunatic?"

Sebastian could see that his master was not going to be satisfied with a generic answer. He sighed, it was time to come clean about the woman. Perhaps Ciel would not be so irate with him. "Master, do you remember the ride home a few days ago?" Ciel looked at him, puzzled. "Yes. What about it?" Sebastian was trying to figure out quickly, the best way to word what he was about to say. "I had stopped the carriage for a _damsel_ in distress..." Ciel Cut him off, "I thought I told you **NO MORE GOD DAMNED CATS!** Now you've lost it inside the manor, haven't you?! I swear, I have been too lenient on you. Get out of my room now! **AND GET RID OF ALL THOSE DAMN CATS YOU KEEP IN YOUR CLOSET!**"

Sebastian can tolerate many things, he has tolerated his impudent little imp of a master and his mood swings, but he _will not_ tolerate being told to get rid of his cats because his master refuses to listen to him. For the past week, Ciel has been in a foul mood and Sebastian has felt all the backlash. His eyes glowed an intense, blood thirsty red as he grabbed Ciel by his throat and squeezed it holding him up in the air, "Now, listen to me, you _impudent little imp_! I will not _dispose _of my precious pets because you decide to throw a tantrum. It was not a cat that I had _misplaced_, it was a woman." Ciel's eyes were wide with surprise. Sebastian realizing that he had his master by his throat let him go. Ciel fell on to his bed gasping for air. When he was able to breathe again, he started to beat on Sebastian, crying. "I hate you!" Sebastian stood there letting Ceil pound on his chest, it wasn't like it hurt him anyway. After he exhausted himself beating on his butler, the spoiled brat sat down on his bed and asked Sebastian, "What woman?"

Now that his master had calmed down. Sebastian began to recount all that had transpired, all the way up to her strange disappearance, including the clothes left draped over the chair. Ciel seemed to be deep in thought. "This is strange indeed. Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Sebastian shook his head, "She is not a demon or an angel, that much I'm certain of. I would have known right away." Ciel looked at his butler, and was about to ask if she could be a Shinigami, but Sebastian beat him to it with the answer. "She couldn't be a Shinigami, because all Shinigami have phosphorescent yellow/green eyes. Her eyes were blue." Ciel asked, "If she isn't a demon, angel or Shinigami? What is she? A ghost?" Sebastian looked at him in amazement, that is entirely possible... but she would have to have great power to materialize like a living being. I did not sense a great power about her though." Ciel smiled and asked "_Whom _do we know that can answer such a question?" Sebastian simply stated, "The Undertaker. I will prepare the carriage. We will leave after you've had your breakfast." With that, Sebastian left the room to get breakfast set for Ciel.

After breakfast, they were on their way to London. The Undertaker was who they were going to see, he had helped them out in the past, with important information for cases they were working on for the Queen. This time however, they were seeking information for personal reasons. "I wonder what he'll say?" Ciel mused aloud, more to himself than Sebastian. It was a long ride to London. Ciel fell asleep. When they arrived, Sebastian opened the carriage door to find Ciel fast asleep. He smiled, even though he was a spoiled brat, who had been in a bad mood all week. Taking it out on his loyal butler, he was still adorable when he was asleep. Not wanting to embarrass him, he closed the door quietly, and announced to his master again, this time waking him. "We have arrived." Ciel yawned and stretched, "We're here already?" Sebastian took Ciel into his London home to eat a meal, before going to the Undertaker's parlor.


	9. It Was William, In The Office!

Back to my dream home...

Everyone was is utter shock at what he said. Never had any of them heard of a human child being spared death, for the sole purpose of being recruited to become a Shinigami later! William adjusted his glasses, and focused on his superior. Although he's retired from active duty, he was still a revered member of the council. He knew that it would be improper for him to question the motives of the council, but this was just too ridiculous to ignore. "Why would the council spare a mere human child from death, for the _sole_ purpose of becoming a Shinigami later?" He questioned. The Legendary Reaper asked him in return, "Why not?" Ronald piped up, "We were all _born_ as Shinigami, right?" William knew that Ronald was _born_ a Shinigami, but not everyone could be so lucky. One had to prove in life that they were worthy of such a tremendous responsibility.

He looked at me and said, "I fail to see the worth in this poor excuse of a woman." At that, the Legendary said. "Then pay me my due, and I will tell you all that you wish to know." William absolutely hated this about his superior. He himself did not have a sense of humor that he was aware of. How in _hell_ was he going to make him laugh? Grell stepped up and said, "Let me handle this one Will. After all, I am one _hell _of an actress." William rolled his eyes at his _friend. _"Knock yourself out." Grell smiled and said, "This one should have you rolling. What's the difference between love, true love and showing off?" I answered him straight-faced, "Spit, Swallow and Gargle! Everyone knows that. Next!" Ronald fell over, I guess he's never experienced it. The Legendary Reaper chuckled, not so much at the joke, but at our reactions to it. Grell was a little irritated with my intrusion on his joke, "Okay smartass, but do you know what a 6.9 is?" I rolled my eyes, "A good thing _screwed up_ by a period. So disappointing." Ronald was looking a little frazzled now.

I smiled devilishly and asked, "If you force sex on a prostitute, is it rape or shoplifting?" William blinked and said, "I don't suppose it matters, considering that she sells it, it could be considered theft of goods or services." I couldn't keep a straight face, as hard as I tried. I busted up laughing, the Legendary Reaper was laughing too, William was just way too serious about it. Grell growled. "No one laughs at my _Willie_, but me." I fell out of my office chair laughing. Ronald was gasping for air, he was laughing so much, he was having a hard time breathing. The Legendary Reaper smiled and said, "The debt is paid in full. Now I will tell you what you want to know." I re-seated myself in the chair behind the desk.

The Legendary Shinigami reclined the chair back and began his explanation, "Thirty five years ago, I was on a special assignment in the United States. My instructions were to find exceptional candidates to become Shinigami. I was beginning to think that I was wasting my time. When I came across an interesting young girl in the mid west. On the surface she seemed to be like all the others. A beautiful little girl with curly golden locks, but when I looked closer... I saw her big blue eyes reminiscent of the oceans' intensity. As I gazed deep into the depths of her soul. She was the Ocean, always flowing, changing, raging. She was ominous and deep, clear and calm, stormy and tumultuous. I saw the giver of life and the bringer of death in her eyes. I could not believe that so much power could be contained in such a small child. I wondered if she would be able to harness the power of water and become the great and powerful woman I saw within her? As to sparing her from death, just to become a Shinigami later. She wasn't actually scheduled to die that day. I had startled her, and she lost her grip. Yes, your fractured shoulder-blade was in some small way my fault." He drank the last of the water in his bottle. I offered him another, he declined.

I looked at him and said, "I couldn't have been the only one you found. There had to be others with more potential, who could apply themselves more practically than me. I am no one, from a nowhere town. How could I possibly be anything special? Nothing _good_ ever came out of Zion anyway." William studied my face, though I did not make eye contact with any of them. He stood up from his seat, and approached me. My first mistake was believing that they weren't there to kill me. My last mistake was to not pay William's advance any mind. The Legendary Shinigami answered my question, "Yes, I did finally find more candidates. Thanks to your recommendations. I was honestly surprised to find so many in such a close proximity to each other." I absently said, "Birds of a feather flock together, through fair or foul weather, they fly. Side by side, darting in and out, all about, gliding and diving, flapping and flying, upon the wind they sing a melodious song."

With that, William broke my neck, it was quick, and as painless as he could make it. I faintly remember hearing, "I apologize for having to do this, but there is no other way."


	10. Awakening

I felt A sharp pain, followed by a burning sensation in my neck. It resonated to my brainstem, and was gone. No more pain, or burning. Nothing. My mind was still sharp and clear. I could see William's face, he had a pained look in his eyes, it was only for a moment. He then closed my eyes for me. I could hear what the Shinigami were saying. "Her eyes should change this time." William said to his superior. _This time? How many times did 'this' happen? _"Hm. Third time's the charm, right?" Was the reply. Ronald was surprised, "You mean this is the third time she's died?" "Yes. I wasn't so easily changed either, it took three times, if I recall correctly?" The Legendary one said.

Ronald asked, "How is it possible to go through the _awakening_ unchanged?" Their superior asked, "What makes you think that she wasn't changed?" Ronald confused with what he was hearing asked him, "If her eyes hadn't changed, but something _did_ change in her, _what_ had changed?" William, was still cradling me in his arms. He stroked my hair and answered him, "When a candidate dies and their eyes don't change after their _awakening_, it means that they awoke from their _transformational sleep_ too soon. They still get some of our abilities though. For instance seeing and hearing the lost souls, or ghosts, as humans call them. Some can see auras around people, and know the ones who will soon leave the world of the living. After their second death and _awakening_, if that too were interrupted, some gain the ability to move between the worlds. Usually when they lay down to sleep, as their unconscious mind takes over and guides them. They often pass it off as a strangely realistic dream. Some can even see and fight demons in their astral form, although those are a very few. By the third time the eyes finally change, making them full Shinigami. All of that being said for the ones whose _transformational sleep_ were interrupted. Most often, the transformation occurs once and is complete... "

I lost the last strand of consciousness. I felt like I was falling up. I could see my life pass before me. The fire at night, when I was four years old, and the late night visit to our kind neighbor Mrs. Barker. The jungle gym accident and meeting with the handsome reaper with the beautiful eyes... I remember... He approached me while I was playing on the jungle gym, in our backyard. He smiled and said, "Hello there, little one! I was just passing through here, looking for someone. I was hoping that you might be able to help me." He looked rather odd to me. _Wearing all black on a hot summer day?_ He stood so close to me and he looked into my eyes. I lost my grip and fell. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I will have to keep an eye on you little one. You and I _will _meet again."...

Next is that time in March, I was in the third grade. I had been sick with Influenza. I was very sick for a while, my parents kept me on the living room couch. So everyone in the family could help keep an eye on me. I couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom, I was so weak. Opening my eyes was exhausting, breathing was next to impossible. I felt myself slipping away... I awoke to my Daddy crying, begging me to wake up. "Please wake up. Please don't die sweetheart." I have never seen him cry before. I didn't like to see him cry. I wanted to say something to him, anything. All I was able to do was a very weak squeak. At that, he called out to my mom to get me some water... It was scene after scene of my life, high school, that was more like a horror movie. My adulthood and working, motherhood and my children. It was my life, living, loving and learning to let go. Finally, the end. _Wait! What the Fuck! There are end credits?!_

I felt a warm breath upon my lips. _Is someone there? Or is it my own?_ I was soon answered with the soft touch of another's lips to mine. The kiss wasn't really a kiss, he had breathed a forceful breath into me causing me to cough and sit up. The one who had given me the kiss of life, grabbed a hold of me as he fell backward. Pulling me up and on top of him. "Well, this _is _awkward!" I said, laughing. He wrapped his arms around me, with a mischievous twinkle in his gorgeous eyes and a devilishly playful smile spread across his face.

William coughed to get our attention. Before we both got up from the floor, I plunged into him, giving him a kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear before pulling back, "I never did get your name." He got very serious, "That is not something that will give out to just any woman who asks for it." I looked at him, and knew out right what he meant. What I wasn't sure of, was why he said it that way to me? I must have looked surprised, because he said, "Why do you look so surprised? Regardless of hints, rumors and allegations, I'm just not _that kind_ of man." I laughed in spite of myself.

William was clearly annoyed with us. "Well, Has she completed the transformation?" I looked at my playmate, and smiled. He fell to his knees before me, bowing his head. William cursed under his breath. Ronald was in disbelief, "How could we have failed? This was the third time, the transformation should have been complete." Grell, focused his attention on me. He pulled out his death scythe, and came at me saying, "If you won't go green, I'll cover you in red." I was prepared for him, as he lunged forward, I stepped to the side of him. Letting him run passed me. I moved in quickly, tripping him from behind. I grabbed his flaming red hair tightly and twisted my hand into it, pulling his head back to look me in the eyes. I was angry, he tried to kill me. He was in utter shock, "Your eyes, they're changing!"

William was on me before I could counter him. He grabbed the sides of my face and looked into my eyes. "I can't believe this! How is it possible?" He looked at the Legendary Reaper, "How is it that she can change her eye color?" He laughed at William's facial expression, "It is as _We_ suspected." Ronald puzzled by his statement, "What do you mean by, as _We _suspected?" The reaper looked at him and said, "That will have to wait for another time. The hour is late and I have a parlor to run. Don't you have souls to collect?"

With that, William sent Ronald and Grell back to begin their normal shift. After they departed, he turned to the veteran reaper. He was suspicious of his intentions. "I'm to understand that she is in fact a full Shinigami now?" The veteran answered, "Yes." Then he added, "She will go with me for a little while. I want to watch her, and make sure that she has mastered the basics of being one of us, before I present her to the rest of the council for her entrance evaluation." William adjusted his glasses, "Are you sure that you are not holding her back for _personal_ reasons?" He smiled, "Of course it's _personal_. I'm retired after all." William nodded his head in understanding, then turned to leave. "We will discuss this more at a later time, right now I have a report to file." William disappeared.

"My dear, sweet, _beautiful flower_, the time has come for us to leave this place. The dead certainly won't bury themselves." I smiled at him, "Now, I get it!" And I laughed. He laughed too. He took my hand in his, and just like that we were gone. When we traveled, it felt like we were moving in the shadows of existence. We could see and hear everything around us. He squeezed my hand tighter, "Don't let go of me. I don't want to lose you."


	11. I Should Keep My Mouth Shut!

Sebastian and Ciel arrived at the Undertaker's shop just before us. After trying the door they figured that the Undertaker was sleeping or out. We entered the shop through the back. He instructed me to unlock the door, as he finished some other things. I went to the front room and unlocked the door. Sebastian heard the lock click open, turning to Ciel saying, "I do believe that the Undertaker has just decided to open for business." Ciel was almost all the way in the carriage. "Figures!" He huffed. Ciel climbed out of the carriage again, "Well, Let's go in and ask him about your missing girlfriend." Sebastian looked at him, his eyes narrowed, "I suppose that I _deserve _that one." Ciel turned on him and snapped, "What in hell do you expect me to say? You disobeyed me, and you lied. You said that you couldn't lie to me!" Sebastian stood there placid. His master had been in a foul temperament for a week already. "I did not lie to you, I merely changed my mind after I left to escort her out." Ciel was fuming. Sebastian thought to himself, _'If he were a demon, he would actually be rather frightening to look at.' _

Before I could to return to the back room, I heard them outside. That spoiled brat was scolding his kind butler again. I decided to return his kindness by opening the door and see if there was anything I could do to help him. I stepped out and Sebastian looked like he'd just seen a ghost. I have never seen a demon that white before. Ciel seeing his butler lose all color, turned around to face me. As it happened, we were standing nose to nose. He stumbled back, startled. I laughed. I could see that he was irritated with me. "Can I help you?" I smirked. My eyes fixed on the young Earl Phantomhive, in a predatory gaze. The boy instinctively reached for his butler. "I do believe that you are here to see my employer." I smile and motion for them to enter the Undertaker's parlor. Ciel was frozen in place by fear, though he could not rationalize why he was so afraid of me.

The Undertaker entered the front room to find that I wasn't there, and the door was wide open. He thought, _'Damn! I need to find her before she gets herself into trouble.'_ He stepped through the doorway to run into me, literally. As I was falling forward, he grabbed my arm, pulling me into his embrace. Out of habit, I thanked him. He looked down at me sternly, "It is not safe to run about, unattended." Sebastian smirked, This was just a little too delicious. _The Undertaker has a woman?_ He could just taste the opportunities dancing on the tip of his tongue. His eyes began to glow an intense red, showing his satisfaction. The Undertaker sent me in and to the back room, while he conducts his business with the Earl and his butler.

I went to the back room, as he instructed me to do. I was bored out of my mind. All he had back there were corpses and the tools of his trade. I looked at his newest arrival, a man who was in his forties. He had a broad face, sun tanned skin, with dirty brown hair. Upon a closer inspection I could see that he had deep creases around his mouth, Laugh lines. He must have been generally happy in life. I see the crows feet at the outer edges of his eyes. He squinted a lot, probably from being outside in the sun. I look closely at his hands to see what they could tell me. As I pick up the right hand, the entire arm fell off. I couldn't help but to let out a short shrill scream. I wasn't expecting his arm to fall off.

In the front room of his shop, Sebastian was making the Undertaker laugh. Performing some humorous Shakespearean skit. When they heard a short shrill scream come from the back room. Never has Ciel seen the old man move so fast. Sebastian couldn't refrain from smiling. _He obviously cares for this woman. Perhaps I could use it to my advantage someday? _Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Why are you smiling?" Sebastian quickly regained himself, "I merely thought it was funny to see him move so quickly, that is all."

Ciel knew deep down that there was more to Sebastian's smile than he would tell him. _Sebastian sure is intent on her. What could he want with her? I don't think he has a sexual attraction to her, she's really not that good-looking. But there is something about her, that seems to interest him. That demon is a crafty one, I'm sure that whatever it is. He'll use it to our advantage. I can't seem to shake the question of why the Undertaker has taken on an apprentice? He shouldn't be worried about getting old. He's a retired reaper after all. What is it about this woman that keeps nagging at me? Who exactly is she? Why am I afraid of her? _Whatever it was would have to wait until later. The Undertaker had returned to the room with that woman.

As we entered the front room, I noticed the boy was deep in thought. "Be careful. I can see the smoke begin to rise. Don't think so hard, you're making _MY_ head hurt." I smiled and winked at him, "Besides children shouldn't think too much. They start thinking and then they get these ideas in their heads, and then they start to share those ideas. Infecting other people with thoughts. Before you know it we'll have a revolution on our hands..." I could see by the looks on their faces... They had no clue what I had meant. My companion on the other hand, gave me a warning look, "Perhaps it would be best if you keep your mouth shut." I do not like to be told to keep my mouth shut, in fact often times, those are words to get one _killed_ with me, or at the very least beaten up. I felt my blood begin to boil and my eyes were burning. I suppose that I was a bit terrifying to look at, because the boy fainted from fright.

Sebastian smiled an especially evil smile, "So you _are_ a reaper after all!" I glared at him, "And you _are _a demon! Let's move on. Shall we?" With that, I smiled. You know that smile? The one that says, _'We'll pretend to be friends, but the moment that your back is turned to me. I'll shove a knife into it, and I'll turn it for you too.' _He nodded. Returning the same smile to me. _Great! The battle lines are drawn, and I've inadvertently started a small war with a demon. I really need to learn when to shut my mouth! Damn! I HATE that he was right! _I looked at my friend, with an apologetic expression in my eyes. I knew that he would understand. He laughed at me, and shook his head. "I think that you will make my dull existence more _interesting_." With that, he waved us off and went to the back room to fix my mess. As he left us in the front room, he said to Sebastian, "I do believe that you have the answers you were seeking."

I looked at Sebastian with curiosity, "What is it you wanted to know?" He picked up his unconscious lord and smiled at me. "That is between us and your master." I felt my blood heat up. Realizing that he was serious and yanking my chain. I calmed myself. He is trying to see how easily he can manipulate me. Okay, now that I know this. I need to work on my defenses against it. "Thank you for the sparring lesson, I will try to remember it for the next time we meet." He gave a polite smile, and headed for the door. I opened it for him and his unconscious master. As he climbed into the carriage I said, "He's been a terror for you all week. I don't know what kind of relationship you two share, but keep in mind that he is at that age. Like you, he too can feel a sexual tension build up. Perhaps he needs to relieve himself." Sebastian nodded. "Perhaps I _have been _neglecting his personal needs." I just shrugged and waved to them, "Okay. Love you. Bye!"

I remembered what the boy said to Sebastian earlier. He was jealous of me, thinking that his secret lover was sexually interested in another. Not like I would ever let _that_ happen. Allowing a demon to mark you is dangerous, giving them power over you is not a good idea. Unless you like being a demon's bitch? Then to each their own. As for _Me_?... I prefer to be the one in control of the playing field.


	12. Heaven Doesn't Want Me?

As I turned to go back inside, I found myself face to chest with William T. Spears, the Supervisor of Operations at the Shinigami Dispatch Society, London Division. _Damn! He smells so sterilized? I feel a little, what's the word 'freakish'? I think I actually like that smell? He smells so clean and germ free. I love twofers. (A twofer is: a two for one) _Then I remember that he is the one who killed me in my home office. _That's the last time I trust men who break into my house! _He adjusted his glasses and said, "We need to talk." _I'm not falling for that again. _"Please leave a message with my secretary, and pray that I pencil you in someday." I stepped to the side of him, and started to walk into the Undertaker's shop. "Do you want to become a reaper or not?" He asked. I turned to him, his back still to me, he looked down and turned his left ear in my direction, listening for my answer. "I didn't say that I wanted to become a reaper. I was ready to die, and move on to the next level of existence, whatever it may be." I could see him smile, he honestly smiled?! "What makes you think that this isn't the next level of existence for you?" I was speechless, he certainly had me with that one. Satisfied with my expression, he got very serious and continued, "The truth is, Heaven doesn't want you. You've committed some sins that you won't repent of. Neither does Hell, they're afraid that you'll take over. With that being said, you really have nothing else."

I stood there, my heart was breaking. I know that I joked about Heaven not wanting me and Hell being afraid I'll take over, but to find out that it was _true_? To be unwanted by BOTH? To find out that I've wasted my life, for _nothing_. I must have really been out of sorts. William had pulled me into his embrace. Holding me tightly to his body. The tears just streamed out like a hot spring. I have worked so hard to be the strong one in my family. I was the one who had to tell my dad that his mother had passed away. His own brother didn't even have the strength to do it, and he was a U.S. Marine! I couldn't be crying, I'm supposed to be the rock. The one everyone else runs to. Here I am, crying on a man I don't even know. He must really think that I'm a weak woman. How pathetic, I am so disgusted with myself. I know that the truth hurts, it is what it is. I just have to accept it, because I can't change it. I collect what's left of my dignity and heart, I'll just have to piece it back together later. I sighed, and wiped the tears away. I felt his gaze upon me, his eyes showed a sad understanding of what I was feeling. I wondered if he's unwanted too, left with nothing. Like me.

The Undertaker stood in the doorway. "I was not expecting to see _you_ so soon. I would _appreciate_ some forewarning before you visit." William handed him an envelope. "The council is _requesting_ your attendance." The veteran reaper scoffed, "More like a _command_ than a request. I admit that I was expecting _this_." He looked at me and said you will stay here and run things until I return. I was going to protest, only because I have no clue what to do in preparing bodies for burial. William adjusted his glasses, "Actually, she will be accompanying me to the Reaper's University. She will be instructed in a structured environment." The tone of his voice indicated that the veteran reaper was not going to win this argument. He probably had full support from the council in the matter. The veteran reaper threw his hand in the air saying, "Then take her away with you, and be done with me. As to the council's _request_?... I'll go at my leisure." William let out a sigh, he knew that The Legendary Reaper was at odds with the council about something, though he did not know what their disagreement was. He simply said, "As you wish."

He took my hand and started to go, I didn't move. I asked, "Why are you letting me go so easily? Why didn't you just send me away with him in the beginning? Is it really so easy to throw me away like yesterday's garbage?" William let go of my hand. He nodded to me, understanding my frustration with being cast aside so easily. "I will let you finish here, Grell is collecting souls nearby. I'll check in on him and return for you shortly." He left as quickly and quietly as he had first arrived.

The veteran reaper went inside. I followed him, when inside, he pulled his hair up and out-of-the-way so he could look at me. I glared at him, "You can start by telling me why you seem to have a distaste for the council? Don't even think about telling me that it will cost me. You still owe me for the closet laughs." The reaper just nodded, "My retirement was a forced one. I had collected souls for more than a thousand years. I was also an instructor for the Reaper's University. My Distaste with them stems from a disagreement in teaching methods." I can deal with that. "Okay. What is your interest in me?" His face turned a light shade of pink. "I fell in love with the woman I saw in your eyes. I wanted to know if you had become that woman and could love me as much as I've loved her all this time." I nodded, understanding all to well what he meant. "You let me go so easily, because I didn't grow up to become that woman you've fallen in love with." He looked down, then he looked at me. He didn't have to say anything, I could see it in his soft sad eyes. They once spoke of a love eternal, now all they conveyed was a sad '_Goodbye'_.

A few minutes past... William returned. The veteran reaper let me go and turned back to his work. I nodded to William, letting him know that I was now ready to go with him. As we traveled to the Shinigami realm, I noticed that William's left arm was limp. It just hung there beside him. I asked him if he had dislocated it while checking in on Grell? He just grunted out a leave me alone. "Here, let me reset it for you." I reached to help him, and he hit me away with his right hand. "Now I know it's dislocated." I grabbed his left arm, twisting it and forcing it back into the shoulder socket. William let out a loud high-pitched scream as I snapped his arm back in place. "There, you're all fixed, just take it easy for the next couple of days, the muscles need to mend." He glared at me, like he was going to kill me. I just said, "You're welcome!" Ronald ran up and said, "It's about time you got here. The council was preparing a special team to retrieve her." Looking at William he said, "From what I've just heard about _Him, _you're lucky that a dislocated arm is all you suffered." He glared at the young blonde, "_He_ had nothing to do with my arm. I want to see Grell as soon as he returns to the office." Ronald nodded, realizing that William has a hard time resisting the urge to check in on the screw up Shinigami known as Grell Sutcliff, when he is nearby.

I looked at William, "Where are we, exactly?" William said, "We are in the Shinigami Realm, just outside the Council Hall. We need to hurry. The council members are very _impatient_." He moved in a quick stride, I always prided myself on my speed when I had somewhere to go, but he was really fast and it was quite the workout to keep up with him. We arrived just outside the council chamber. He informed the doorman of our arrival. I doubled over trying to catch my breath. My chest hurt so much. He handed me a glass of water and said, "Drink this, it will help." I looked up at him, "Thank you."

The doorman returned, and ushered us in. William approached the podium, "Ladies and Gentleman of the council I would like to present to you the newest Shinigami to the realm, Miss Nani Snow." The room erupted in hushed whispers and conversations all around. It was making me dizzy. I felt like Alice, I turned to look at William and everything around him went black, all I could see was him, then nothing. I awoke in his arms. There were a few other Shinigami hovering over me. Whispering and talking to each other. William said, "Welcome back. You seemed to have fainted." I nodded, My head hurt, my mouth felt dry, and I'm exhausted. "How long was I out?" Ronald appeared with a glass of water, and handed it to me saying, "You were out for a few minutes. Here drink this, it will help." I was shaking so bad, I needed to hold the glass with both hands. "Thank you." The Shinigami they call Pops asked me, "When was the last time you slept dearie?" I looked at him and asked, "What's that? I honestly don't know. I've been on the move since I woke up." Pops looked at William and told him, "Get her out of here so she can rest. We'll get her class schedule set up and send you a copy of it." William nodded and helped me up. "Lean on me, I'll take you home." I looked at him, "Your home or mine?" He simply said, "Mine!"


	13. A Menage A T--What!

We arrived at William's home. I was impressed with the natural beauty of his yard. He had a beautiful garden along the outer edges. There were flowering bushes creating a natural barrier, with smaller flowers in front of them. It was like a floral sea of blues, pale pink, and white. When the wind blew ruffling the flowers, it reminded me of the morning waves crashing on the shores of New England. I still can't believe that it has been years since I last saw the sun rise over the ocean, if I close my eyes, I can still hear the waves. William looked a little concerned, "Are you alright?" I smile and shake the memory from my head as a _"Hm!" _escaped. "I'm fine, just a beautiful memory, brought back to mind by your lovely garden." He almost smiled.

As he reached for the door, it opened to reveal Grell Sutcliff in a nurse costume?! "Oh Willie! I was so worried about you. Come here and let me take a _good _look at you." He grabbed poor William and nearly had him stripped completely... in less than 30 seconds?! William had managed to get away from him before losing his boxers. I laughed, he still had his tie on too. Both men glared at me. Grell's voice dripped with venom, "What is _She_ doing here Will?" William pulled together what dignity he had left, stood tall and replied, "She is here as my guest, and she will be treated with courtesy and respect." Grell could see the irritation in his eyes and shrank away from his superior. "I'll just wait for you in the bed room." Grell went off.

Out of courtesy, I averted my eyes from William's very nearly naked form. Still trying to stifle a chuckle, as his current predicament reminded me of another time, long ago with a dear friend long-lost. _He really is a handsome man. _I thought as William pulled what was left of his pants back on. He turned to me, and said as he held out his hand for me, "Let me take you to my guest room." I smiled, my eyes were dancing with laughter in them. He looked puzzled, and a little annoyed. "I apologize, I can't help it, you look so damn adorable. You remind me of a male friend who was a stripper. The one time that he asked me to come and review one of his shows, he was stripped by some women who were in the audience. Long story extremely short, the way you look now reminds me of my poor friend back then. When it was all said and done, we laughed so much, we cried. He was killed weeks later in a collision, involving a group of teens driving under the influence of alcohol and other drugs."

William stood there, stunned by my candid recount of a dear friend now lost. He said softly, "Your friends are lucky to have a friend like you to remember them so long after they're gone from this world." I looked at him carefully, I could see that he was struggling with his own past. "You really remind me of my best friend. I would be happy if I could call you my friend too. After all, what is a life worth if we have no one to share it with? What do you say?" He pushed his glasses back into place. "I find it hard to believe that he was only your friend." I started to laugh. "Whether you believe it or not. That's all we were! You see he was into men! I never really had a chance with him. I guess you could say that I was his cover for his parents and pastor, I was honestly surprised that they didn't catch on. We were never affectionate to each other, yet everyone wanted to believe we were. He died with his family, friends and church never knowing the truth." He swallowed what I said down, and remained quiet as he brought me to his guest room.

When he opened the door there was Grell drunk and laying straddled across the bed playing with various sex toys! "Finally! I was getting bored waiting for you, so I decided to start without you." He looked over at me, he had the look of a man who got caught masturbating by his mother. I couldn't help but to smile. He looked at William, then back to me. "You want to play too? We could have a ménage à trois?" I busted up laughing, "I'm sorry, but I'm not drunk enough to do _that_?" I turned to William and said, "Actually, Your couch is good enough for me. I'll just crash there." William grabbed me by my hand and said, "NO!" I blinked a couple of times, I couldn't believe that he just _manhandled _me like _that_! I was just about to tell him that, '_I'm not your bitch.'_ He insisted, "Please! Stay in my room. I will take the guest room tonight." I didn't know _what_ to say to his request. I just nodded. Grell was angry, "Why are you letting her sleep in your bed?" Then he pouted, "You never let me sleep with you in your bed." William simply stated, "There's a reason for _that_!"

He opened the door to his bedroom and let me inside. I looked around taking it all in. I wanted to remember it, as Grell made sure to point out that it is not open to just anyone. William simply requested, "Please don't touch anything. This is my room, and I have it exactly the way I want it. I would also appreciate it if you do not rummage through my closet. My work clothes are all pressed and ready for me to wear to work. I would hate for them to get wrinkled." I nodded, "Look with your eyes, not your hands." I said like an automated recording_. I always pressed that matter with my children, although I don't think that they ever absorbed it._ He nodded, turned to his closet and removed a suit for the morning. He went to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and socks. I looked at him and asked, "Are you planning to wear that tie tomorrow?" He looked puzzled for a moment, looked down at his still shirtless chest, the tie was still around his neck. He didn't pull out a clean tie. I laughed and he did too.

After he grabbed a clean tie from his closet, he left me alone in his room. I noticed that he sleeps on the right side of the bed, as the pillow showed the impression of someone's head there. In light of my discovery, I decided to sleep on the left side of the bed. Before climbing into bed I took a shower, no need to bring the filth of the past few days into his bed. The hot water pulsing down on my aching shoulders was just what I needed right then. I used some of his body wash to help get the filth off. I let the water run down me like a cleansing rain. I didn't hear the knock on the bedroom door. William, thinking that I had fallen asleep already entered the room to find that I wasn't in bed. He heard the shower on in the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door. I didn't answer, he knocked once more. When I still didn't answer, he opened the door to ask me if I were alright. What he saw was me drying my hair with the towel. He tried to back out of the bathroom, but wound up tripping over his sink rug.

I quickly wrapped the towel around myself, and went to make sure he wasn't seriously injured. He glared at me and said, "I told you not to touch anything." Looking at him, and making sure that his left arm was okay. I apologized to him. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just realized that I hadn't showered in a few days. I didn't want to bring that filth into your bed. After all, you were so kind to let me sleep in it. I thought that you might over look this little incursion. I'm sorry." He felt like an ass. "No, I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. I forgot that you haven't had a chance to wash yourself." At that moment he also realized that I have no other clothes either. I saw the light bulb click on in his eyes and pulled out a line I heard in a great family movie called 'Despicable Me'. "Light bulb!" He was confused with what I said. I just laughed. His eyes softened and he smiled.

I helped him up from the floor. He was only in his shorts, his hair was a mess. I could tell that Grell had worked him over real good. I chuckled, and he blushed. "Did you forget something?" I asked playfully. He got very serious, "Yes! I realized that I hate sleeping with him." I laughed. "Do you really want to fuck with his head?" He raised his right eyebrow, "I'm listening." I continued, "First I need to borrow one of your T-shirts and a clean pair of boxers. Then you sleep in here and I'll sleep in the other room with him, when he wakes up... He's going to wonder what the fuck happened? We'll just play it off that he was just so messed up that he took me to bed instead. He should be busy the rest of the week wondering if he turned straight." William busted up laughing. Never has he had a friend like me willing to help him prank his P.I.T.A. (Pain In The Ass)

He gave me what I requested and asked, "Are you sure that you're okay with doing this? I mean Grell can be a handful, even in his sleep." I smiled and said, "I'm sure that I can handle him. Besides, it would make it even more believable if I have to wake him up to leave me alone." He shook his head saying, "You really are a _wicked_ woman when you want to be." I smiled and replied, "I know! That's what makes me so nice to have as a friend!" I pulled the shirt and shorts on, after going over what happened between him and Grell. I crept quietly into the guest room bed with Grell. Just before dawn, Grell reached over and pulled me into his embrace. I woke up and jabbed him in his ribs saying, "That's enough already We did it like six times already, my hole hurts." I wished that I had a camera. The look on his face was priceless! Grell stammered, "But, But, I was with William. We had a wonderful night of hot passionate sex!" I slapped him. "In your dreams maybe, but you certainly weren't calling out _his_ name last night!" Grell ran out of the room crying. William was already dressed and ready to go to work. Grell pleaded with him to admit that he was the one to have sex with him. William looked at him and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I slept in my own bed last night."

William borrowed an outfit from one of the girls in acquisitions for me to wear, until he could help me get my own. Grell was baffled, had he really gone straight? We was beside himself the rest of the day, trying to figure it out, and didn't cause any problems for William. _It was a good day!_


	14. Shinigami Reaper's University

Flash Forward: A few weeks. After taking a lot of grueling tests, I have my final class schedule for first term.

First Term

7:10-8:00 a.m. Mon: Anatomy 01 Tue: Biology 01 Wed: Anatomy 01 Thu: Biology 01 (lab) Anatomy 01 (lab) alternating weeks. Fri: Biology 01  
8:20–9:30 a.m. Monday-Friday: Basic Career Development  
10:00-11:00a.m. Mon: Ethics 01 (lecture) Tue: Ethics 01 (discussion) Wed: Ethics 01 (lecture) Thu: Ethics 01 (discussion) Fri: Ethics 01 (weekly review)  
1:10-2:00 p.m. Mon: Practical Skills 01 Tue: Practical Skills 01 (lab) Wed: Practical Skills 01 Thu: Practical Skills 01 (lab) Fri:Practical Skills 01  
2:15-3:30 p.m. Mon: Philosophy 01 Tue: Theology 01 (lecture) Wed: Philosophy 01 Thu: Theology 01 (lecture) Fri: Theology 01 (discussion)  
4:00–5:15 p.m. Mon: German 01 Tue:Demonology 01 Wed: German 01 Thu: Demonology 01 Fri: German 01  
5:45–6:30 p.m. Mon: Demonology 01 Tue: Spanish 03 Wed: Demonology 01 Thu: Spanish 03 Fri: Demonology 01

For Anatomy 01, I have Professor Halderess. Honestly he creeps me out, with the way he talks about dead bodies. Professor Dahnvie for Biology 01, his appearance reminds me of a goblin from the 'Harry Potter' books. Basic Career Development is pretty good, I love it when Professor Anderson Aka 'Pops' starts to ramble on. He reminds me of my Dad. _Priceless! _Then, there is Ethics 01 with William T. Spears. No surprise there! After lunch break, it is to Practical Skills 01 with Grell Sutcliff. Wait! _They actually trust him to teach new reapers?!_ Then it's Philosophy 01 with Professor Pompinna. I like to refer to that class as my 3P class. Holy Hell! How did they get the Undertaker to teach Theology?! Wait! _Is that a good idea?_ German 01, I was glad to find out that they didn't enlist the help of Hitler for that class! Then there's Spanish 03 with Nestarrio, we're not allowed to call him by his last name. To do so is asking to die! He is more colorful than Grell! _I never thought I would say that about anyone!_ My last class three days out of the week, is Demonology 01 with Professor Rovahnyon. _I am wondering if they actually hired a demon to teach that class, he's terrifying! If it weren't for his phosphorescent green eyes, I would swear that he was a demon._

Most of my classes are tolerable. I remember the first time that I walked into my Theology 01 class, everyone was seated for a couple of minutes. A few of the students were making some snide comments about the Professor being late on the first day. I prepared myself for taking notes.

Then _he_ walked in. He was wearing a Blue/Black suit, the jacket had a notched lapel, two button closure, four button cuffs, a left chest pocket, which held in it a deep burgundy handkerchief, and had flap front pockets. He wore a matching vest and a white dress shirt, with a deep burgundy tie. His matching pants had a flat front zip fly, with button and hook closure, slant front pockets and back button-through welt pockets. He wore black penny loafers instead of his thigh high boots. His silvery hair was gathered back into a low pony tail. His hair in the front was combed into two parts, maintaining a devilishly handsome look and revealing his drop dead gorgeous green eyes! _Damn! He looks good!_

He placed his things on his desk. And turned to the Class, "Can anyone tell me what Theology is?" Everyone went silent and looked like deer caught in the headlights. _Seriously?_ I raised my hand, he looked over the entire class and back at me. "No one has an answer?" I realized quickly that he wasn't about to have me to answer. "Theology is the study, writing, research, or speaking on the nature of gods, in relation to human experience." Some of the students shifted in their seats. _Good, I'm not the only one to notice his deliberate negligence of me._ He continued, " The premise is that such study is done in a rational, philosophical way, and refers to _specific schools of thought__._" He paused to make sure that he didn't lose his student's attention. "Can anyone tell me the origins of Theology?" He put his right hand in his pants pocket and strolled across the front of the room.

Again I raised my hand, and he just ignored me. _Damn! He is really making my blood boil!_ He said as a matter of fact, "It dates back to ancient Greece. Philosophers like Plato and Aristotle used it to reference the writings of Homer and the Olympian gods." He glanced over at me, and he smiled as he went on. "Although, Theology was _already_ an established pursuit before the appearance of Christianity. It was Christianity that turned it into a _significant discipline _that had a major impact on other fields of study." There were a few whispers among some of the students.

He asked as he scanned the room with his eyes, "Can anyone tell me why Christian theology exists?" Now I've had enough, "Christian Theology was developed to defend the new religion to educated pagans. With a coherent and rational ordered framework so that people can better understand the nature of God's revelations to humanity through Jesus." Every one was surprised with my outburst. He disregarded me, and repeated what I had said, as if I didn't exists. The other students were really starting to get uncomfortable now. Even they didn't understand why he was acting like that.

"Christianity, Judaism, and Islamic theology primarily focuses on a few particular subjects: the nature of God, the relationship between God, humanity, and the world, salvation, ..." The class bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone flooded out, I stayed behind to face him about his deliberate attempt to ignore me. As I approached him. He asked me, "May I help you?" Now I'm fuming, "Now you see me?! What's up with _that_?" He laughed, his eyes held a tenderness in them, "I do apologize for that, but you really do make the perfect example for one of our next areas of study. I hope that you will forgive me, but I will continue to treat you like a second-rate being for a while longer." _Then it dawned on me! _"I feel like a Jackass! I should have realized it sooner!" He smiled, he looked as though he wanted to say something to me. Just then, William was at the door. "I hope that I'm not _interrupting anything_." As he looked both of us up and down.

The Undertaker's eyes narrowed, and his voice held a tone that told me William was in danger of getting his ass handed to him, if he didn't tread softly. William pushed his glasses back up with his middle finger. The veteran reaper laughed, "How juvenile. What do you want?" William looked at me and said, "I've come to escort Miss Nani to her next class. I have a few things to discuss with her." The Undertaker waved us off, like he'd done before, "Then take her and be done with me."

As I walked with William down the hall, I couldn't help but to notice all the other students pointing and whispering about us. William didn't pay any mind to them. "I was impressed by your answers during today's discussion. I'm inclined to think that you've had some college education?" I chuckled a little, "I was enrolled in a community college for a couple semesters." He was surprised, "Why only a couple of semesters? If I you don't mind my asking?" I just shrugged it off, "All I needed was to take a couple of semesters to accomplish my goal. After that, it was pointless to waste my money on areas of study that didn't advance my place at work. Sure I could have continued for academic reasons, but why do that when I can pursue the same subjects outside the institution for free? I'm not one to throw money away needlessly." He nodded in understanding, "You take a practical approach to minimizing waste. I can see you getting into a management position." I laughed, he was baffled, but he did smile, realizing that he was taking what I said too seriously.

I turned to him and asked, "Is there anything in particular that you want for dinner tonight?" He shrugged, "I can't think of anything, but there is that package of beef chunks in the refrigerator that will need to be used." I asked, "How about some Beef Stroganoff?" He thought for a moment, I'm not sure we have any sour cream?" I laughed, "Then pick some up on your way home." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

As I went into my Demonology 01 class, I turned back to him, "Oh, please get some fresh chives and parsley too. Thanks." Without thinking, I winked and blew him a kiss. He stood there stunned.


	15. A Chat With Grell

The next few months seemed to fly by, I couldn't believe that we were already finishing the fall term. Even more shocking to the student body was the fight that erupted between William and the Undertaker, on Friday. After my Ethics 01 class. I gathered my things to go to lunch. William had just asked me to join him for lunch, when the Undertaker arrived. "Actually, _We_ already have plans." He said to William. I could see that this was going to explode into a brawl, so to defuse the situation I said, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I already made plans to discuss the last applications for my group project that is due in Practical Skills on Monday. I have to meet up with my project team. Bye!" With that, I left the two of them standing there, surprised by my rejection to both their offers. William quickly regained himself and said, "That's alright we'll just talk later, _at home_."

I was almost down the hallway when they began their physical disagreement. When asked what happened, they both said that it was simply a disagreement over teaching methods. Although the Dean didn't actually believe them, he went with their excuse, only because they agreed on the same story, at the same time. I do hate violence, someone always gets hurt. I knew that there was nothing I could do now, so I went to my project meeting.

After our lunch meeting, we entered our Practical Skills class to find Grell stitching up both the Undertaker and William. The students were in shock to see their two most revered professors needing some stitching up. Grell was nervous and was causing more pain than mending. The scar over the Undertaker's eyebrow was open and bleeding. First I cleaned it, then I grabbed the gauze and cut it small enough to cover the eyebrow hairs. I pulled out my handy-dandy duct tape, I never leave home without it. I placed the gauze over his eyebrow, pinched the flesh together, and taped it. "There, no stitches, and it should heal with little to no more scarring."

I then turned to William, he had a black eye and a busted lower lip, along with a superficial cut the length of his forearm. Grell already cleaned the wound with alcohol from his first aid kit. I cut a strip of gauze the length of William's cut. I applied the antibacterial ointment to the clean wound, placed the gauze over it, and duct taped it. "There, now take some ibuprofen, get some ice for your face and get out! We still have class." Grell said, "Well, aren't you the capable one? Although, your bedside manner is lacking." I glared at him, "I grew up with four brothers. There wasn't a day that went by without one of them getting all busted up in a fight with someone!" The three men just looked at me. I shook my head, "I suppose that I may have inherited my dad's bedside manner too. He was a Sergeant in the U.S. Army. He would tell us that there was no place for sissy bitches in his platoon._ 'Suck it up and take it like man.' _That's what he'd say." I sighed, "What happened is because of your poor decisions. Don't come to me, if it's pity you want."

I took my seat and was ready to listen to Grell's review of the week and take the scheduled test he had planned. Grell turned to his two colleagues and walked them out. The three men exchanged words, looked in at me sitting in the class and spoke. I heard William say that the cinematic records will need some review, but I really didn't know what records they were talking about.

After class, Grell asked me to stay and talk with him. _Great! Just what I need, another complication in my new life._ I just nodded. He looked at me from over his glasses. "You're not an affectionate woman." I stated, "Last I checked, being affectionate isn't one of the job descriptions for a reaper. In fact, it seems that it's preferred, one be emotionless, when performing ones duties." He surprised by my statement. "You sound like William." I glared at him, "You say that like it's a bad thing! He just wants to get the work done right the first time, and on time. Once everything's done, he's really quite laid back and has an offbeat sense of humor."

His eyes narrowed, "Yes, that brings up another thing. We didn't really have sex together, did we?" I laughed, "No, we didn't. We were just screwing with your head." I looked down, then back up at him, "William really enjoys being with you. Honestly, I think that you should come over and help him unwind a bit. The past few months have taken a toll on him." I sighed, "This fight that he had with the Undertaker has me worried about him. He isn't the type of man to resort to violence, unless it was his last remaining option... I wish that I could be of some help to him, but I have a feeling that I would only make things worse."

Grell nodded in understanding, "You seem to really care about him, yet you're not showing him any affection. Why is that?" It was my turn to be surprised, "Why would I do that?" Grell asked, "Don't you love him?" I realized that I needed to tread carefully, "What do you think is going on between me and William?" He raised his eyebrow, "So, you aren't sleeping with William?" I sighed, "No, we are not having sex. He allowed me to stay with him, and in return I cook and clean the house for him." He smiled, "Really? So you and him are not a couple then?" I looked at him, "Why did you think that we're a couple?" He got serious, "He has given us the impression that you two were in a very serious relationship. The Undertaker is furious. Ronald and I thought that you were playing with both."

_Just when I thought life in the human world was hard. I have two seasoned reapers quarreling over me? What the fuck is going on here? I wonder if they really want me or is it just a power struggle for sexual dominance over the other? _"As much as I would love to believe that a man could be interested in me, as a lover and or companion. I have to stay realistic, this whole thing is most probably a huge misunderstanding."

Grell gave me a sympathetic look, "You really are too hard on yourself. You should loosen up and have a good time." I just shook my head, "I can't let myself fall into delusions of love and romance, not even for a little while. I know what it's like to dream too far, the fall from those heights is far more painful than the temporary joy the dream itself can possibly bring. No, I won't fall for _that_ again. As far as loosening up and having a good time?" I use my hands and show everything around us, "**_This_** is what happens!" Grell smiled, "I can see why they like you. Now, you'd better hurry, or you'll be late for Theology."


	16. Men Will Be Boys!

Later that night, I arrived home before William. I thought about what Grell had said about William leading them to believe that we were a couple. I wondered why he would do that? I didn't think of him as a scavenger, sitting on the fence grabbing up whatever he could from either side. I began to make dinner. Chicken and Mushrooms, with a rice pilaf, zucchini and yellow squash with a little red bell pepper. When William arrived home, I was just getting the food plated.

He entered the Kitchen, his eye was swollen shut, and his lip was trickling blood. I grabbed a fresh clean hand towel, I wet it with cold water and sat him down at the kitchen table to clean him up. He tried to stop me. "I'm fine. You don't have to do this." I smacked his hand away, "You obviously didn't do what I told you. I don't talk for my health you know." I gently cleaned his lip, "What happened? Don't even think about telling me that it's a disagreement over teaching methods!"

He sighed, "It's nothing really. I just pissed him off, that's all." I lifted his face up by his chin, "I think that there's more to it than that, but if that's all you will say? What did you learn from pissing him off?" I opened the freezer and pulled out some Ice for his eye, I wrapped it in a clean hand towel, and left it on a plate for after dinner. I asked him, "What would you like to drink?" I started to open the Pinot Grigio as he said, "Pinot Grigio." I poured each of us a glass. We sat in the Kitchen eating at the breakfast table.

After dinner, I gave him some ibuprofen and took him to the living room to relax. I had him sit in his recliner with a towel behind his head, and put the icy cold towel over his swollen eye. "Just relax. You've had a bad day. I'm sorry that I was so cold to you earlier today. I should have been nicer to you." He replied, "There's no need for you to apologize. It was my foolishness that led to it. You cleaned, and patched us up. That was kind enough." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it. It's probably Grell, I asked him to come by." William looked surprised, "Why did you ask him to come over?" I gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, "I'm worried about you. He's here to see you, at my request."

I opened the door for Grell, and _Ronald_? I smiled at them both, "Please, come in. William's relaxing in the living room." Grell proceeded to the living room, and Ronald gave me a kiss on my right cheek. "How is he doing?" I replied, "As well as we can expect. His eye was really swollen by the time he got home, and his lip was open again. He'll make it just fine." I said with a smile. Ronald nodded, and he laughed when he saw William under Grell.

I chuckled, "Grell honey, could you please let William breathe? He's had a rough day." Ronald poked at William like a little brother does his bigger brother in jest. "You don't look like you're dying!" He said in a whiney tone to annoy William. I offered them a glass of wine. Both asked for red wine. I laughed and poured the wine for them. I gave William another glass of the Pinot Grigio, then left the three men to converse without me. I still have a few papers to finish for school.

As I was finishing my work, I could hear the three of them laughing. I went over to see how they were doing. There were three empty wine bottles on the table. They laid naked, in a tangled mess on the floor, playing a drunk version of twister moves. I couldn't help but to fall over laughing at the sight of them. What a way to spend a Friday night! Babysitting three drunk men! _Now, how can I have fun with this?_

I took out my Photo Share camera, and took some very incriminating pictures. _I'll just save those for later, when I need to ask something impossible from them._ Ronald noticed me laughing and asked if I wanted to play too. I just shook my head and declined the offer. "I'll just watch, thank you." I had taken a few more photos, and was going to retire to my room for the night.

William managed to get himself out of the knot and stumbled over to me. I caught him as he fell forward, I didn't want him to hurt himself on the end table. He stood up and held my face in his hands, I knew that he was contemplating something, "Don't think too hard. I can see the smoke start to emerge." As I smiled, then he kissed me. He surprised me with his kiss, he put his tongue into my mouth as he kissed me. I could taste the sweet lingering flavors of the wine that he drank, on his lips and tongue. He surprised me by how forceful he was. His grip was tight, I couldn't get away if I wanted to. Ronald took that moment to snap a few pictures of his own of us. Saying that he'll save it for later.

Grell pouted, "Hey, I want a kiss too." William and I both started to laugh. He let me go, and said, "Thank you!" I smiled, "That's what friends do." He turned to Grell and pulled him into a firm embrace. "Oh, William! I do believe that you're glad to see me." William smiled and said, "Let me show you how happy I am to see you." Ronald stretched out on the couch and yawned. William looked at Ronald, "Make some room, Ron. I want you to enjoy this too." Ronald spread his legs and let Grell take him, and William took Grell. I could have taken a picture of them, but I decided that would not be in good taste. It's one thing to catch them in questionable situations out of context. It is quite another matter all together, to take the very literal and exploit it. They're my friends, and I care about them, even though I do torment them.

I decided to go to bed.


	17. I Have A Hot Date, With A Demon?

Ah! My bed. I believe that I have a hot date with you in... Dreamland! I fall face first into my pillow... Just as soon as I'm out. I smell a sweet scent in my pillow_. Wait! My pillow doesn't smell like this! Not **THIS** again! _I'm afraid to open my eyes. I don't want to know _where _I am! I probably should though. I wouldn't want to share a bed with a stranger after all, or their spouse. _Damn! _I feel a body stir next to me. _I hope that it is a single man, please be a single man!_

He's awake, my face is still in the pillow. I'm too terrified to look. _I have to quickly think of an excuse about why I'm here. He touched my hair? _"I thought that you smelled familiar." His voice was so silky and soft. I know who he is! _Damn! _It's _that_ demon! At least I know him. Sort of. _Now, how do I get out of this?_ He laughed, a sweet delighted laugh. The kind you would hear from your lover in the middle of the night, when they are pleasured by you.

I turned to face him, "What are you so delighted with?" I asked him. _Did that come out the wrong way? He seems even more pleased._ He pulled me into his embrace, "I'm honestly pleasantly surprised that you aren't more hostile. You seem like you're... _in a loving mood?_" I could feel his cock harden as he held me close to him. He moved the covers to show my body. I'm wearing the dark green night-gown William gave me. He told me to wear it _every_ night, for when I might need it. _Thank-you William!_

He ran his hand down my body. The gown was silky smooth, I liked the way the fabric felt against my body as he moved his hand down. _William really does have good taste in women's fashions! Wait! I don't want to think about why?_ _I need stay focused here, now. Don't drift, you are with a demon! This is a very dangerous place!_ I try to slide myself away from him. He climbed on top of me. "Where are you off to so quickly?" I looked him in his deep sensual red eyes, "I shouldn't be here, I'm supposed to be going to sleep. In my bed." He smiled, I could see his demon fangs. _Odd that I'm not frightened by them._

He brought his face so close to mine, our lips barely touch. "Why did you come to me at this _ungodly_ hour? Hm? You are Shinigami after all. What is it that you want from me? If not _love_?" I looked at him, the surprise must have been clear. "So, you still don't have control of your power? _Well, that is most unfortunate for you. _For I have full control of mine, and I will not hesitate to use it on you." With that, he forced my legs apart with his. "Do not fight me. Resistance is futile, you'll only piss me off if you do." Without thinking, I responded, "Better to be pissed off, than pissed on." He smiled, devilishly. _A very small part of me wanted this, but not with him._

I gave him a good hard knee to his exposed genitals. He doubled over from the pain, being a demon he was quick to recover. Too quick for me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back into the bed. My neck was hurting now. He was on me again! Now, He's wasn't so nice! He started to demon, his eyes were glowing an intense dark red, like blood on fire! I didn't realize that I'd let out a scream. But it gave me the opportunity that I needed to get out of his grip.

I was out of the bed and standing in the middle of his bedroom floor. _I have no weapon to defend myself?! I'm so screwed! _As he came at me, it _happened_! There in my hands was a _Scythe_?! It wasn't an actual _death scythe _per say? It looked like a _ghost scythe_?! Whatever it was, I swung it as he was in range of it! It sliced into him? _As it did, it gave off an eerie green glow that trialed off like smoke? _

He fell to the floor, in shock of what had just happened? He looked at me, with wonder and an almost relieved expression on his face. I was mortified. I had never _killed_ anyone! I wasn't ready for this, _not yet_! We still haven't covered _how_ to cope with this in class. His blood was pouring out him hot. _I let go of the scythe?_ I threw myself to the floor next to him.

Pulling him into my arms, cradling him. I was in a panic. _What do I DO? _I began crying, I held him tightly to my body. Crying. _"God, please! Whatever your Grace has given to me? Please! Pass it on to him! There IS something in this creature worth saving! Please let him live!" I don't know what happened! Something, did happen though! _

_ I felt like I was caught in a dream, between worlds. Not here, nor there. I felt him, not the demon. The man, the one he was before. His heart beating, aching, screaming, his betrayal, as his blood drained from his body, loss, hatred, his contract with Satan himself, suffering, unimaginable suffering! I reached out my hand for him to take it, and... He looked up at me, with saddened eyes that spoke of remorse, and a great regret. "Take my hand and come back to the light. I forgive you for being gone so long. I still love you!" He began to cry... I grabbed his hand and... _PULLED!


	18. A Night In Question

The next thing that I knew, I was on the floor in the middle of my room bawling like a baby. Covered in Sebastian's blood. The three Shinigami stumbled into the room to find me at my worst. Ronald gasped at the sight of my blood soaked body. Grell, grabbed William. Keeping him from rushing to me too quickly. "Don't you smell that?" William blinked and realized what Grell was saying. Ronald nodded, "It smells like demon blood." William looked at me, "What happened?" I just sat there in a heaping mess, crying. Grell stepped forward in front of William. "This will need a more feminine approach."

Grell came in close, but did not touch me. "Honey, we need to talk." I looked Grell in the eyes. I don't know what he saw in them, but he told Ronald, "Get the Undertaker,now!" William added, "Time is luxury we don't have." Ronald nodded, he dressed and left in 60 seconds. _I think I remember a few other men who could do that!_ William knelt beside me, "What happened?" I looked him in the eye and said, "I'm not sure _what_ really happened! I just know that _something _happened. I don't think that it was _good _either." He looked at me, searching... I sighed and said, "I need to shower. The blood is beginning to dry and I can't stand it." Grell took me by the hand saying, "There now, honey. I'll help you clean up." I took my hand away saying, "No, just no." _I saw it. For a very short moment, but I did see it. William smiled. I turned Grell down, and he was happy about it._

I was in the shower when Ronald arrived with the Undertaker. Ronald was so pale he looked transparent to the others. The Undertaker looked at William, "Where is she?" Grell adjusted his glasses, "She's taking a shower. You will need to wait." The Undertaker was surprised, "You let her take a shower? Did the demon mark her?" William answered, "She wouldn't say. Although, she was covered in his blood." The Undertaker said, "Idiots!" As he rushed into the bathroom I was showering in.

He pulled the curtain aside with no warning, scaring the hell out of me in the process. I slipped and fell into his arms. "What the Fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. He glared at me, "You can begin by telling me _everything _that happened tonight!" I could tell by his tone that he meant business. His eyes were another matter all together. I was actually afraid to tell him what had happened with Sebastian.

He stood me up and handed me a towel. I wrapped it around my body. He put his hands on my shoulders, asking me, "Did he mark you as his?" I looked at him. _Is that what he's concerned with? Is that what matters to him, if I had been taken by a demon?_ I answered, "No. He didn't mark me as his." I looked toward the doorway that was now home to the three Shinigami I was having fun with earlier. All of them with concerned faces. _What was it that concerned them most? I wondered._

I pushed past them, going into the room William let me stay in. I turned to William and said, "Thank you for the night-gown. It was a life saver." He was surprised to hear _that_. The others were too. Ronald was about to ask what I meant. "Honestly, if I hadn't worn it tonight. He might have marked me as his own." I looked down, "Wearing it helped give me the chance I needed to even the playing field." The Undertaker looked at me with a very predatory gaze. He asked, "How did you get his blood all over you?" I simply said, "I found a weapon in the room, and used it." The Undertaker replied, "You're lying." I looked him dead in his gorgeous eyes that were flared in anger, "That _IS_ the truth. I did find a weapon, not what I was expecting to use, but it proved effective. Don't ask me to tell you what it was, because I'm still trying to figure that out myself." I was exasperated.

William looked exhausted, hell everyone looked like they could use a good rest. "I've had enough, I'm exhausted. I don't care what you do, but I'm going to bed." I turned away from everyone and climbed into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The Undertaker took out a scythe and told the others to leave the room. William was not going to be ordered around in his home by another man. "Not in my house! She's alive and well. If she says that he didn't mark her, then I believe her. As to the demon blood? I say it's one less demon to deal with! She'll talk when she's ready. Give her a little time." The veteran reaper replied, "Time is not a luxury we have in this matter! We still don't know _what_ happened, and _who_ it happened with! Let us _hope_ that this doesn't come back to bite!" He sighed, "Don't let her out of your sight. Please let me know if anything happens?" William nodded, "I apologize for pulling you out here for nothing. I'll let you know if I learn anything new."

As he left, he thought about the events of that night. _Why was William so opposed to him looking at her cinematic record? Who was the demon? Was there something between them that he didn't want to come to light? If so, why would she, knowing that he is in a triangle affair with Grell and Ronald? Who was the demon? What happened? What is she hiding? He kept going back to the question, who was the demon?_ Ronald was a mess and had a difficult time articulating his words when he tried to tell him. All he had been able to manage was, "Come with me, now!"

He must have been out of sorts, because he found himself standing outside the Phantomhive manor! The sun was rising in the east, as it always does. _At least that's normal, _he thought. _Well, as long as I'm here, why not check in on the resident demon?_ He ascended the semicircular staircase to the front door, and knocked.


	19. An Understanding Between Two Souls

Finny answered the door? The Undertaker was certainly surprised! This _worried_ him too! "Where is Sebastian?" He demanded to know. Finny started bawling like a baby, the Undertaker had a hard time discerning what he was trying to say, "He He He He' hurt. We don't kn kn kn know wh wh wh wh wha happened." _And he was lost to crying again._

The Undertaker side-stepped Finny. He proceeded to where he heard the commotion. Ciel was fuming at Sebastian's side, "Wake up! You had better not be dead Sebastian!" He could see that Ciel was exasperated, and on the verge of tears. " I order you to get up now!" The Undertaker put his hand on the young Earl's shoulder, "You will need to forgive him little lord. He is unable to answer your commands." Ciel glared at this _intruder_! "Who let you in?"

The Undertaker disregarded his question, looking around the room. He found a clue, long strands of black and some dark green hair intertwined in his fingers and some on the bed. _She was here with him! _He took out his own death scythe, now he can see what happened! His eyes glowed their eerie, but beautiful green. Ciel cried out, "No!" He assured him, "I can't help him until I know _what_ happened!" After viewing his records. He was angry. Ciel stepped back and let the Undertaker pass him without saying anything. He was frightened, he never seen him like this before. He looked at Ciel, "Do not touch his body! I will return shortly with help." He ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door. He thought as he was leaving, _I need to get Rovahnyon and that stupid bitch of a reaper!_

He arrived at Rovahnyon's home, and knocked at the door. Rovahnyon answered, he was wearing an AC/DC concert shirt with a pair of Levi's 501's. He accessorized with a black belt with silver studs on it. He had six piercings in each ear, a nose piercing, three piercings in his right brow and four in his left brow, he also had a navel piercing and a few others, not visible when he was dressed. The Undertaker could not help but to smile at his long time friend. "What can I do you for?"

He snapped back to being serious, "I find myself in need of _your_ expertise! A student of ours has marked a demon! She has no idea on how to fix it!" He looked at him, "Hell! It's been how long since the last time?" The veteran reaper smiled, "How long have you been teaching?" Rovahnyon grabbed his hooded cloak, "Where is she? The Undertaker replied, "With William." Rovahnyon stopped in his tracks, "You mean _she_ did this? Does William know?" His friend sighed, "No, but he will when we get her." Rovahnyon shook his head, "Why is it every time you ask me for help, I wind up in extremely difficult situations?" He smiled at his demonic friend, _"Because difficult situations are your specialty!"_

They arrived at William's, they walked in without knocking. The Undertaker entered my room, William was startled awake by their opening of the door. He was furious to see the Demonic Duo together again. The Undertaker grabbed me by my throat, pulling me out of bed. Rovahnyon held William off, as his partner got me out of bed. "You should have told me what happened!" The words seethed out of him like venom. William was confused, "What is going on?" Rovahnyon said, "Perhaps you should let her get dressed?" Then turned to William, "It seems that she inadvertently marked a demon!" There was a resounding, "WHAT?!" As Will, Grell, and Ron exclaimed together. The latter two were in the doorway.

I took out a pair of jeans and a tank top, with the other dressing essentials. When I was ready, the Undertaker grabbed my arm and held it firmly. "Let's go fix your mess!" We left William in the room in shock at the revelation. Rovahnyon looked at his friend, "You know that he won't forgive her for this!" The Undertaker sighed, "I guess that can't really be helped. We need to finish what she started."

Once at the Phantomhive estate, the two brought me back to my companion. Ciel lost his composure, "Oh, HELL NO! You are not bringing that _Bitch_ into my home!" He screamed. Rovahnyon growled, "That _Bitch_ is the only one who can bring Sebastian back! Now _SIT _down and _SHUT UP_!" He patted the boy on his head, _"Good boy!" _Rovi picked Sebastian up and placed him on the bed, he looked at me and told me to lay next to him. I just stood there, looking at him. _"That's what got me into this in the first place."_ He rolled his eyes and said, "That's why you need to do this. So we can fix this, part of Sebastian is lost inside your soul. We need to get him out and back into his body." _Wait! What?_

I sighed, and laid down next to him. The Undertaker sent Ciel out of the room. "It would be best that you sit outside and wait. This is very dangerous, and any disturbance could kill them both. Don't worry. We are very capable with this sort of thing." He closed the door, leaving the boy alone to wait in the hall. "Close your eyes and think back to when you awoke in his bed." I did as he said. _Everything came back to me in a flood. Our conversation, the fight, the crying, everything! Then nothing. _I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, Sebastian was dressed and sitting in a chair, with Rovahnyon conversing with him quietly. My head and neck hurt. The Undertaker huffed, "You're awake! Your lucky that we could separate the two of you. Any longer, and you would be companions for eternity." I looked down, "I apologize. I've never been through anything like that before. I should have told you, but you were already upset and I wasn't sure what you would have done had I told you." Rovahnyon laughed.

Sebastian looked up at him, then in our direction. There was understanding, and a look of deep respect in his eyes. I too felt the same for him. I now know the man who became the demon, now named Sebastian Michaelis. I can't ever say what it was that I saw about his life before, I promised him that I wouldn't. What I can say is that the man he was before, is a very strong influence on the demon he is today!


	20. Building And Burning Bridges

Sebastian stood up, walked over to me as I still lay in his bed. He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. "I'm lucky to have met you, and I would be honored to call you my friend." I looked him deep in his eyes, "I'd like that. I think that I'm going to need of some new ones anyway." I looked at the veteran reaper, who just looked away from me.

Rovahnyon gave me a warning look, "You will be outcast if you befriend a demon! You can't stay with _him if you do_." I got out of Sebastian's bed. I glanced around the room at all their faces, "I've spent most of my life being cast aside, when those around me couldn't understand me, or I didn't suit their particular taste. I dance to the music of my heart, sometimes it harmonizes with the music of others and sometimes it doesn't. I won't change to suit the people of the world. If they want to cast me out for that, so be it!"

Sebastian smiled, "You are _welcome_ here anytime." Indicating his bed. I smiled back at him, "Please forgive me, but I'd really rather pass on _that _offer." He feigned being hurt by my comment. _"The invitation will always stay open none the less."_ I put my hand on his shoulder, and squeezed, letting him know that I appreciated the sentiment. Rovahnyon looked over at his friend, who knew all too well, the consequences of my decision. He too was cast out for befriending a demon.

After we wrapped things up at the Phantomhive manor. We headed back to William's home. Upon our arrival outside, William said, "We need to talk, in private!" Rovahnyon glanced at his friend to see what he might do. He just stepped aside letting me follow William into the House.

Once inside, William slapped me so hard, I actually saw stars. Once I regained myself, I could see the tears streaming down his face. I wanted to cry for two reasons: First, it hurt when he slapped me. Second, I never wanted to hurt him. "I'm so sorry! Please let me tell you what actually happened." I pleaded. William just shook his head, and softly said, "I don't really want to know. I'm not an idiot, I have an idea of what happened. I just don't know the details, and in my experience. I've learned that there are some things that I just don't want to know." I nodded, understanding all too well, what he meant. "I just hope that someday you will be able to look past what I have done. I'll get my things."

I felt my heart breaking more, with each item I had packed. I came into this afterlife with nothing, and he was so kind to give me what I needed to get started. It wasn't much packed into that one duffel bag, but it was more than I deserved. I repaid his kindness with the pain of heartache, by showing compassion to a demon. I guess that's just one of the many problems with pain. We live our lives inflicting it on others. Even when we try to do right, we still do wrong. _I just can't seem to win for losing! _They say that time heals all wounds, well forever is a long time. After all I'm now a Shinigami.

As I was leaving the room I stayed in, I heard William ask the two men, "Where will she be staying?" Rovahnyon said, "With me until after the Holiday. Then she will move into the University's Dormitory, by the first of the year." William gave them a quizzical look, but nodded, "Perhaps this is for the best then." As I approached the three men, they turned to me. "I'm ready to go." The two nodded, with solemn faces. William's facial expression, however was as cold as a stone statue. I wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and not come out, _Ever!_

The trip to Rovahnyon's home was made in silence, I noticed that the two were conversing silently. With looks and nods, along with other nonverbal gestures. Upon our arrival at my new temporary home, the veteran reaper smiled and bid his friend a fond farewell. They clasped each others shoulders and gave a nod. He just gave me a curt nod and was gone.

I looked at the place I would be staying for the next few weeks. It was nothing like Williams place. Not even the Undertaker's place was this dark! Rovahnyon led me to a tiny room. "You will stay here for the next few weeks." I looked into the windowless room. It was pitch black. I turned to him and asked, "Where's the light?" He simply said, "I'm a demon! I don't need the light." I felt like an idiot. Of course! I will have to learn to navigate his home in the pitch black! I also realized that there isn't a kitchen either. As he eats souls for his sustenance. I sighed. His eyes glowed a deep red. "Would you rather sleep outside?" I said, "No, I'm fine with this. Thank you for taking me in. I'll try not bother you." He simply stated, "It's too late for that!" I felt even worse than before.

He stood there, waiting for me to enter the room. Once I realized it, I entered. I blinked, trying to get myself adjusted to the darkness. He said, "It would be best if you don't go wandering about. I wouldn't want to try explaining why you were ripped apart or maimed." I was surprised, when I shouldn't have been. Now he sounded annoyed, "This is my home! I will return later with food for you! DON'T WANDER!" I just nodded, knowing that he could see me, even if I couldn't see him. He closed the door, and I heard it lock. I couldn't wander around if I wanted to.

I decided to try figuring out my room. Odd, it felt empty. After making my way around in the darkness. I determined that it was in fact empty. Not even a bed. There was a closet? I opened the door and examined it. There was no light there either. I felt my spirits fall even more. I don't know how long I was left there alone, but I was getting very hungry. I decided to curl up in a corner and sleep. It is the best way to fight boredom and ignore the pains of being hungry.

It wasn't long before I was asleep. The next thing that I knew, my demon host kicked me until I awoke. "Get up already! I have dinner for you!" I sat up, my side was hurting from his kick. I wondered if he realized his strength. He tapped his foot impatiently, "Well, I don't do room service! You will need to follow me." I got up and followed him. Damn! He moves fast! It seems a little lighter outside my room. I was able to make out the walls and the stairs? We descended them to an area that had a table?

There still wasn't any light, but I could smell the food. It smelled like a variety of meats. I wondered how much he had there? I said softly, "Thank you. This smells, good." He just huffed and helped me into a chair. I felt my way around the fare of foods. My hand found its way into something gooey, and there was chicken, or I'm hoping that it was. It didn't exactly taste like chicken. I also had found something that felt slimy. Something prickly, and something sticky and sweet. I managed to make my way through dinner. Afterward, he escorted me back to my cell, I mean room.

After a few weeks of his tormenting me with the dark and blind dining. He gave me a break. Upon entering the make shift dinning room this evening, there was candle light! I was genuinely surprised! He wore a Dark Blue suit with a deep red tie. His long black hair was in a single braid tied with a red ribbon. He was actually rather handsome for being a demon. I smiled and thanked him again for taking care of me these past weeks. He just disregarded me, and left me to dine alone. I guess that there was no entertainment for him in my dining tonight.

I noticed the poinsettia floral arrangements on the table. It must be Christmas, or right around it. I lost track of the time. It's hard to keep track in the darkness. During dinner, I sat admiring the table setting. The table linen was white. The candles were white, there was a star suspended above the middle of the table that caught and reflected the candle light beautifully. The plates were painted with Holly and Ivy on them, the tea set complemented the table perfectly. The food looked and smelled so delicious. I felt bad about not being hungry. Although I did taste many of the dishes, for the sake of not being rude. The table setting reminded me of a Christmas story I had read years ago, that brought me to tears when I first read it. I remembered all the people I had left behind. Everything that led me to this moment. I was already tired of the happy memories of my past. They no longer brought me comfort or joy. All they did now, was remind me of how painful it is to be alone. Just when I thought that my heart could no longer be broken. The table was the only festive thing in the entire room.

I walked around the room. The walls were black with carvings etched into them. I could see them if I squinted. So, to get a better idea of what they looked like, I also traced them with my fingers. There was a demon torturing a man and woman who had committed adultery in life, so the demon was defiling them sexually. There was another of a demon torturing a woman who killed her lover's wife out of envy. Every wall, each carving depicting demonic justice. I was in awe of them. All of them depicting the dark, malicious beauty of a dark justice. The kind we as humans, don't comprehend, calling it evil.

My host returned hours later. He looked upset, when I asked him if something was wrong. He growled, "I spent days, preparing that table! Making sure that everything was just right! A perfect depiction of your favorite holiday! Yet you didn't eat or drink to your heart's content!" I looked him in his menacing blood-red eyes and said, "I apologize for upsetting you. I don't seem to have much of an appetite these days. I did love the table you set, the food looked and smelled so good. It reminded me of many Christmas's past. Back when I was happy, but now it doesn't seem to hold the same meaning for me. It's more of a painful reminder of what I've lost. Sometimes it really is better to not have known the joy of love, or having ever felt its warmth." He smiled, and returned me to my room.

A few days later... I went to the women's dormitories at the University, where I was assigned a room. Because of some strings being pulled by an unknown person, I was given a private room. I don't know if they were trying to be kind, or trying to keep me alone. Either way, I was grateful to see the light again.


	21. Remembering That Night

I am now resident to Dorm room 369. Located on the third floor, last room to the far left from the stairs. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room had the basic furnishings a bed, lamp, desk and chair. I was surprised to see a small kitchenette, there was a refrigerator, small stove with oven, and a small sink. I recognized the bed. _William! _I want to believe that he still cares about me, but I'm more inclined to think that he only wanted to rid himself of everything that could remind him of me. I put my bag down and sat on the bed. _Yup, it's the bed from my room. The box spring was broken that day I took William's glasses. _The memory of that night made me smile.

I remember, it was the second month I was with him. It had been a long week! After dinner I told him that I was going to take a hot shower. He was wrapped up in some reading. I had just finished washing my hair, when William entered the bathroom. He said, "Ronald and Grell stopped in to see if we want to go out on the town with them." I laughed, "Are you sure that they didn't just want us to babysit them as they get hammered?" He chuckled as he sat down on the closed toilet seat, "Is there any other reason for them to ask us out?" I turned off the water, and slid the curtain aside. He handed me a towel, and watched me dry off.

I looked down at him, and smiled. He really is a kind man. I kissed his forehead and said, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep. You can go, if you really want to." I could see he was aroused. He replied as he put his hands on my hips, "I have no intention of letting you out of my sight tonight." I laughed at him, and took off his glasses. Then took off running into the bedroom. He managed to only get my towel.

As I entered the room, naked. I was laughing, with William's glasses in my hand. He bounded in after me tripping on the small area rug in front of the bed, falling into me, and on to the bed, cracking the box spring. I dropped his glasses, and was trying to help him get off me. As they entered the room, Grell growled at us on the bed together, and Ronald laughed as he held Grell back. William demanded, "Where are my glasses?"

I looked deep into his eyes, he was clearly annoyed with me. I ran my fingers in his hair, which surprised him. Again he asked, "Please, I would like to have my glasses back." I confessed, "I dropped them when you fell into me." He huffed, "You could have said something sooner." I smiled, and placed my hands around the back of his neck.

Ronald picked up William's glasses and put them on the nightstand. He took Grell by the arm and said, "Let's leave them alone. I have a new camcorder at home. Let's make some movies!" Grell instantly sparked to life, "Well, Why didn't you say so earlier. I'm ready for my close up, Ronnie!" As he fluttered his eyelashes. Ronald laughed and said, "Don't worry. We'll lock the door on our way out!" As he left with Grell.

I kissed William again, this time on his lips. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around me. That night was the first time we had sex together. I won't say that it was the best ever! Or that there were fireworks! It was sweet, and sensual. We're both at that age where we know, it's not a race to the finish. We took our time, enjoying each others touch, and the overall pleasures that are shared intimately between a man and woman.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a loud knock on the door. It was... "RONALD!" I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He laughed nervously. I quickly realized that he was uncomfortable, "I'm sorry. The past weeks have been really hard for me. I didn't mean to..." I trailed off. He smiled and said, "I came by to make sure that you were okay. I see that you are, so... I really need to go now." As he turned to leave, I grabbed his hand. "Please, tell me... How is he doing?" He ran his fingers through his hair. I could tell that he didn't want to get involved with the he said, she said thing. "Please! I just want to know how he's doing?" Ronald looked down, "He's still upset. You really hurt him." I nodded, "Thank you!" I let him leave.

I closed the door and went to take a shower and go to bed. I entered the bathroom, and opened the window. A beautiful wood warbler flew up and perched on the window sill. I remembered William saying once that their numbers were starting to dwindle. He made and put out bird houses around his yard to encourage breeding, saying that it would be sad if they disappeared from this world. I undressed and stepped into the shower. I had washed and was rinsing my hair, when I noticed the bird perched on the shower curtain bar. He was watching me intently. I laughed and waved him off the curtain bar. He perched himself back on the window sill. I turned the water off when I finished. I slid the curtain to the side and grabbed my towel to dry off. As I wrapped it around me I said, "The show's over! You belong outside." I made him fly off and closed the window.

I climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over me. Sleep came easily, and morning too soon.


	22. William Tormented?

William awoke to the annoying buzz of his alarm! His head was pounding! Grell rolled over and shut his alarm off. As William pulled himself up in bed, Grell began caressing him, trying to get him to lay back down. He brushed his hand away. "We need to go to work!" Grell just groaned and said, "Let's call in. They won't miss us today." William was already out of bed and on his way to take a shower, he turned to Grell, "You'd better hurry if you want a _round_ in the shower!" Grell fell out of bed. He scrambled to join William in the shower.

After they showered and dressed. Grell pulled William into his arms, "You certainly have a way with coaxing me out of bed." He gave William a deep kiss. Although, William really wasn't in the mood for this! His head was still pounding, he could barely remember anything of last night! All he could really remember was before Grell came over. Everything after his arrival was a blur. If he had to guess, he would say that he had too much to drink! He filled his travel mug with coffee and realized that he was going have a rough day at the office. He thought, _'At least I don't have to teach at the University until next week!'_

When he arrived at the office a young woman from General Affairs greeted him. "Good morning William! I hate to bother you with this so early, but it seems that Grell has failed to file his paperwork properly again!" William sighed. _Why can't his lover just do his job like a normal person?_ "Thank you. I will have him correct this." He took the folder from her. She looked at him and said, "I have some pain relievers at my desk, if you would like to take something for your headache?" He squinted, "Is it that obvious?" She nodded, "Yes, sir. It is. I'll go get it." She returned quickly with her bottle of pain relievers. He thanked her and took three pills, and gave her the bottle back. She smiled at him, and he noticed that she had her hair down that day. _Doesn't she normally wear her hair up?_ "Your hair is down today. It suits you. You should have it down more often." With that he went into his office. The other girls made low squeals of delight, because he noticed their friend.

One of the girls from the Human Resources Department dragged Ronald into the Dispatch Office. She dropped him off at William's secretary. The secretary chuckled, "Did you two have a good time?" She smiled and said, "He's a credit to his gender, if that's what you're asking?" They both laughed. The secretary got up and knocked at William's door. "Enter." She heard him say. Upon entering, she could see that William was suffering from a terrible headache. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but Ronald has just arrived. Fifteen minutes late as usual, and he's suffering from a long night of Partying and Playing!"

William removed his glasses and placed them on his desk. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the top of the desk, he massaged his temples. Then he folded his hands together and rested his chin on his outstretched thumbs. "Send him in." Ronald slumped into the chair in front of William. He could feel his supervisors icy cold stare, he didn't need to open his eyes to know that William was pissed off at him. "How many times have we been in here discussing this?" William asked his junior assistant calmly.

Ronald sighed, "More than a dozen times, at least." Here it comes. The hour-long lecture on the importance of being responsible, and a role model. He's heard it more than a dozen times already. William just shuffled through some papers on his desk, and handed him a folder with his assignment for the day. "Take Alan and Eric with you. It seems there is a large number of souls needing collection, from an incident involving a group of religious zealots!" He reached for his glasses and put them back on. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't let anyone see your team collecting. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves. Is that understood?" Ronald was surprised! William didn't make any mention of his tardiness, or the fact that he looked like a hot mess. "Yes, of course." and he left.

William looked down at the folder stamped with 'Rejected' in red on it. Grell! The thought of him and his laziness made his blood pressure rise. He disliked his work ethic, but _Damn! _He was one hell of a lover! _What is he going to do with him?_ He was getting aroused just thinking of possible punishments for him. He pressed the call button for his secretary, "Miss Nahara, could you please send Grell in here." He sat back in his chair. _Damn! He was fully erect and couldn't do anything about it!_

When Grell entered he sat forward, hiding his erection from his subordinate, and lover. This is not the time or place for such activities. He adjusted his glasses, and picked up the folder. "Grell, your paperwork has been 'Rejected' again! I can't keep letting you slide on this! You know how you're supposed to do it."

Grell smiled at him, "You're having an erection aren't you? Come on. Admit it! Scolding me, gives you wood! Doesn't it?" William was exasperated! "I love you Grell, but you leave me with no other option!" Grell looked at his superior, "What do you have in mind?" He asked playfully. William was at the end of his rope with Grell. He sighed, "I am not going to see you outside of work. I've tried everything that I could think of to coax you into doing your work efficiently. Unfortunately, nothing has worked. I can't let you get away with slacking and expect everyone else to work according to division standards. It isn't fair to them, and it's not fair to me."

Grell was crushed! Did he really hear William say that he's done with him? He gathered himself together, "I can't believe that you would let something as trivial as this end our beautiful relationship!" William stood up, and walked around to the front of his desk.

He leaned back on his desk. "I honestly don't see us as having a sexual relationship. It's more like, sexual relations. You really don't respect me as a man. If you did, we wouldn't have this issue. What I say should matter, not just in the bedroom. It's because of your lack of respect for me outside the bedroom, that I can't have a relationship with you." Grell just nodded. He felt the tears welling in his eyes. He knew that William was right. It's not really a relationship, if both partners don't respect each other in and out of the bedroom. _Damn! Why does the truth have to hurt so much? _Grell left William's office to correct his paperwork quietly.

By lunch time, William's headache subsided. He also received a call informing him of the trouble Ronald and his team were in. They were attacked by demons while collecting souls! He grabbed his coat and called out for Grell to join him as he was heading out. "Mary, finish correcting Grell's paperwork for him." Grell grabbed his coat and was at William's heels. "What's going on?" William was determined to get to his junior assistant in time. "Ronald's team was attacked by a horde of demons as they were collecting souls at the Earl's Court Exhibition Center!"

Grell was surprised. "What is a horde of demons doing at the exhibition center?" Once they arrived at the site William and Grell had their death scythes out and were ready for action. Ronald and his companions were overwhelmed by the demons. They stood with their backs to each other fighting them off. Grell, revved his chainsaw. Drawing the demons attention toward him and William picked them off one by one from the outer rim of the horde, and Grell drove into the middle of them causing confusion among their ranks.

After a grueling fight, the demons retreated! Leaving the five reapers to clean up after them. William asked Ronald, Alan, and Eric if they had sustained any serious injuries from the demons. Ronald said, "I just have a few minor scratches, and there's going to be some bruising. Eric was bitten by one of the hounds, he'll probably need some shots. Alan was lucky enough to not suffer any injury at all." William nodded, and brought them to the dispatch infirmary to be examined by the medical staff.

Upon their arrival, Ronald had a sudden bout of pain, surge through his leg. The nurse, an adorable brunette, coddled him. Promising to take good care of him. William shook his head. Of course Ronald will milk them for everything he can get! He turned to Eric and said, "You will need to rest, until you are well enough to return to work." Then he turned to Alan, "I will give you some time off to tend to Eric." The two thanked William before he left them in the care of the staff.

When he returned to the dispatch office, he ran into the young woman from earlier this morning. She had put her hair up in a loose bun wrapped around a pencil. He smiled, hair up or down, she was a very attractive woman. She returned his smile, "I'm glad that you're feeling better." She said, as she pulled a loose lock of hair behind her right ear. His smile grew a little wider, "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Her eyes grew a little wider, she couldn't believe that he actually asked her out to dinner! She nodded and said, "Yes. I would like that very much." He nodded. "Then I will pick you up around 7... You live in the apartments on Vine and 3rd? Correct?" Amazed, she said, "Yes I do. Apartment 303." He gave her a devilishly handsome smile and said, "I'll see you at 7." Then he went into his office to wrap up his paperwork and send it out for filing.

At 6:30 he was already on his way to her apartment. On his way, he saw Rovahnyon. He was having fun, tormenting some small homeless animals on the street. He shook his head in disgust. _Demons and their twisted ideas of having fun._ William continued on to her apartment, what business was it of his, what the Professor of Demonology does in his free time? As long as he didn't break the Shinigami Code of Ethics, he really didn't care what he did. Besides, he has a date with a beautiful young woman! It would be rude to keep her waiting.

Rovahnyon had taken notice of William's presence, though he pretended to not notice him. _Wondering what he was doing out here at this time of the evening? He can usually be found relaxing at home. _After William left on his way, Rovahnyon picked up the three small dogs and carried them with him, they might be of some use to him later. He followed William in the shadows, being careful not to alert him of _his_ presence.

_The apartments on Vine and 3rd? Ah! He has a date with a young woman! I recognize her. She's that tasty morsel I was enjoying last month! I'm impressed! I didn't think that he had the balls to go out and replace her so soon! I wonder what he'll do when he learns that she's my Bitch? I think that I will wait until after dinner to reveal myself. Yes! I'll let him buy her dinner and entertain her, and me._

Rovahnyon watched them dine at a little restaurant a few blocks away. After dinner they took a walk through the park talking. Then they proceeded back to her apartment. As they got to the door, they ran into Rovahnyon. He smiled at them, "Good evening!" She was surprised to see him again. William didn't like the smile he had plastered on his face. It made him look especially evil. "Good evening." William replied politely.

Then, Rovahnyon turned his attention to her. "I just stopped by to see how you were doing? I want to apologize for not coming by to see you sooner. I was busy giving private lessons to a most gifted student over the winter break. I really wanted to spend the Holiday with you, unfortunately I was unexpectedly stuck with teaching her, last-minute! All due to extenuating circumstances, of course!" He looked directly at William. She didn't know what to say. She was caught out on a date with another man! Rovahnyon smiled at her, and showed her a gorgeous little puppy. She squealed with delight. It was exactly the type of dog she was looking to buy for herself!

William forced a smile, as she accepted the dog from Rovahnyon. William told her, "I had a wonderful time with you this evening. Good night! I'll see you tomorrow at the office." He gave a curt nod to the demon/reaper and went home. He despises demons, especially two in particular!

When he arrived home a little wood warbler flew out from one of the bird houses he had put out in his yard. It landed on his right shoulder and started to chirp excitedly about the new tenant in dorm 369, William went inside with his little friend.


	23. Shinigami 3D

Flash forward, a few weeks... The schedule this term is:

6:10-7:00 a.m. Monday-Friday: Demonology 03  
7:20–8:30 a.m. Mon-Thu: Ethics 02 Fri: Ethics 02 (weekly review)  
9:00-10:00a.m. Mon-Thu: Practical Skills 02 Fri: Practical Skills 02 Lab  
10:10-11:00 a.m. Mon-Tue: Philosophy 02 Wed-Thu: Theology 02 L Fri: Theology 02 D  
11:15-12:30 p.m. Mon: German 02 Tue: Spanish 04 Wed: German 02 Thu: Spanish 04  
1:00–2:15 p.m. Mon: Anatomy 02 Tue: Biology 02 Wed: Anatomy 02 Thu: Biology 02 Fri: Lab  
2:45–7:00 p.m. Monday-Friday: Basic Career Development (internship)

This term I start my day with Rovahnyon in Demonology 03. Over the winter break, he ran me through the entire second course, putting me on the fast track study course. With being in the Demonology 03 course, I will be serving an internship in a newly developed division of the Shinigami Dispatch for the purpose of demon control. There seems to have been a surge in the demon population in various parts of the world.

Then I get to listen to William on the subject of _Ethics_. After that, I get to play with Grell in Practical Skills. I was already lectured about it being Practical Skills and not Practical Jokes! By the Undertaker of all people! Then it's Philosophy the first half of the week, and Theology for the second half. I'm bored with the rest of my classes! Lawrence Anderson Aka 'Pops' was reluctant to assign me to the new Demon Division. He made sure to tell me, "I am not doing this because I think that you are good enough! I only agreed to it because you have the full endorsement of the Undertaker, the professor of Theology here, and Rovahnyon, the professor of Demonology!" I nodded, "I understand sir. I will do my best." He huffed out, "You better! Your life depends on it!"

I guess that I'm making mention of this because it will be my first day actually working in the Shinigami 3D. (Dispatch Demon Division.) I'm a little nervous. My first fight with a demon didn't go so well. My first assignment is to learn the paperwork process, then I will watch in the field, and if everything works out, I will be allowed to participate in the field! I'm also a little anxious about working under William. I take a deep breath and calm myself.

I open the door to the Dispatch office and enter. Ronald was flirting with a beautiful blonde from General Affairs. I smiled, wondering how many he actually took home with him? He seems to be missing the clues, she's not really interested in him. She's just being polite. Then there's Grell, he has a young woman following him around like a love-sick puppy. I chuckled, he's so oblivious to her. The poor girl, I thought that everyone knew he was into men? The things that I've already learned, in less than five minutes!

There were many reapers moving about, working and conversing. Suddenly I felt someone standing directly behind me. I stepped forward then turned around to face, William! _How I managed to keep myself from falling apart right then? I will never know! _I handed him my paperwork and said, "I've been assigned my internship in the Demon Division." Everyone in the office stopped to look at us. No one was crazy enough to volunteer for that division! Not even Grell would go!

Ronald whispered to one of the girls from the Personnel Department, "I heard that they're bringing in reapers from other districts for that division!" William cleared his throat, and everyone immediately returned to working. He indicated that he wanted me to follow him, so I did. Once inside his office, he said, "I would appreciate it if you use discretion when discussing Demon Division Dispatch affairs in the common office areas." I looked at him, "I apologize. I was under the impression that everyone knew about the new division." He sighed, "They do. Everyone was asked if they would like to volunteer for the new division. Naturally, they all refused! No one here likes demons! You are the first one to report for the new division!" He took his glasses off and wiped them with his lens cloth.

I waited for him to finish, I could tell that he was deliberately taking his time with the cleaning of his already clean glasses. "No one else is coming from other districts, are they? Right now, I'm all that you have? Why was everyone asked and not just assigned to it?"

He put his glasses back on. "Because not everyone is capable enough to fight demons. Most of our reapers lost are due to demon attacks. They move faster and adapt quicker than we reapers do." He added, "Not everyone is _gifted_ with a natural ability to fight demons!"

I stated, "Well, you certainly had me fooled, with the way you move out there in the field!" I had taken him off guard with that one. After regaining himself, he said, "That is experience you saw, not a gifted natural ability. I have many years of experience dealing with demons!"

I smiled at him, I was feeling especially evil. He seemed to catch on to me, he raised his left eyebrow in interest. "What is going through that rabbit mind of yours?" I laughed. Oh! It was an evil laugh too! He looked concerned. I nearly collapsed in my evil laughter. "I'm sure that if you really pushed it! You could get the council to agree to putting Rovahnyon on the division's roster. If they're uncomfortable with having him out there unattended, add his friend and handler to the roster as well! They're the only ones that I can think of who have more experience with demons than you and Grell!" My eyes danced with evil delight, as I added, "That would also put them as your subordinates!" He looked as though he was seriously considering my proposal. A smile spread slowly across his face.

His Secretary knocked at the door and informed him that it was now after hours. He thanked her and wished her a 'Good night!' She smiled at him and asked him if he would be staying late again? He told her that he just had to gather his things and he would be leaving. She asked him if she could walk out with him? He was a little surprised by her request, but he nodded.

I said, "Good night!" Then I left the office to go back to my room. On my way back to the dormitory, I thought about what was supposed to happen! vs. What actually happened! I also wondered. _What would those two do to me, if they were to find out that I threw their names in to the drawing for becoming Demon Reapers?_

I Laughed!


	24. Two Hearts Yearning

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. I was invited to spend the day with Sebastian and Ciel. I was glad to be out and about! Even if it was cold and icy out. I met up with the pair outside a little bakery in London's main business district. Sebastian thanked me for accompanying them on such short notice. I told them that I didn't mind. We spent most of the afternoon running errands.

We stopped at a little café for our afternoon tea. It was one of those rare occasions that Sebastian was allowed to sit and have someone wait on him. I couldn't stop smiling, the poor dear looked like he was going to die. He is not used to being _served. _The sweet darling desperately wanted to get back to his role as a butler. Ciel seemed to be amused as well. I felt so wicked, enjoying my friend's torment.

After tea, we headed to the public conservatory to meet up with Elizabeth. I thought that my head was going to burst! That girl can reach a pitch that drives dogs mad! "CIEL! Ciel! Ciel!" She was waving to him from across the main square. "Over here! Ciel!" I was on my knees. My ears were ringing. _She reminded me of my daughter. _Sebastian knelt and asked if I was alright. Ciel smiled, "I guess that I should have warned you about her." I just snapped out, "You Think?!" Sebastian offered his hand, "Let me help you up."

I looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes, "Please don't let it speak again!" He smiled and said, "It pleases my master to hear her Melodic voice dance on the air." I looked at him very seriously, "You don't honestly believe that load of horse s*** you're spewing?! She has a voice that would make any animal run into on coming traffic." Then I asked, "She doesn't _own_ any animals, does she?" Sebastian laughed. Elizabeth looked at the two of us together, and squealed! I fell into his arms. Ciel was on the ground rolling with laughter. Elizabeth was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm so glad to see Sebastian has a new friend, and she's so cute too! _Like a little tiger_!" Sebastian let me stand up out of his arms, and said frankly, "Yes! She's just as _deadly_ as one too!"

Ciel managed to regain most of his composure. He was stifling a laugh as he said, "Yes! Sebastian has a cat fetish!" Sebastian's face flushed a deep red.

As much as I love to torment my friends, I felt that Sebastian endured enough. I smiled evilly, and my words dripped venomously and sweet, "Yes! He does have more pussies to play with than you do! You really shouldn't tease him because you're jealous." Elizabeth turned a bright shade of red!

Ciel spat out in anger, "I'm not jealous! I'm allergic to them! You idiot!" Sebastian was caught in an extremely Awkward position. I thought I was going to die of laughter! _I don't know which is funnier, Ciel yelling out that he was allergic to pussy, or the fact that Elizabeth understood my statement, when it flew over Ciel's head. _I started to gasp for air, I was laughing so much and so hard! My side started to hurt. I figure that Ciel will get it in, 3, 2, 1, _Light bulb!_ He turned red and turned away from me. "Sebastian! I don't ever want to see that evil woman again!" Ciel started to walk away with Elizabeth.

Sebastian bowed to his master, then turned to me, "It seems that you have greatly upset the master. I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave now." I just nodded, and turned to leave. When Sebastian added, "Just because the master doesn't want to see you... Doesn't mean that I don't either!" I looked at him, curiously. He smiled his devilishly handsome smile, "Perhaps we could '_Hang out_' later this evening? After the master has retired for the night of course!" I smiled, and nodded my agreement.

Sebastian returned to his master and Elizabeth. She looked a little down hearted. Sebastian, knowing that Ciel is always oblivious to her feelings asked, "Why Lady Elizabeth, whatever could be wrong? Are you alright my dear?" She sighed, "I'm just a little sad. Your friend had to go away."

Sebastian smiled at her, "Well, don't you fret my dear. She is a grown woman, and she understands the tantrums of children and the duties of butlers. She is just fine all the same." Elizabeth started to cry. _Oh dear! Now I've done it, though, I'm not sure how? These creatures called girls are so curiously confusing to me! _He thought to himself.

Ciel glared at him, "Now look what you've done!" Ciel was upset, now he had to try to calm her! "Lizzie, please! Tell me what's wrong." He took her hand in his and patted it.

She was still tearing up as she looked into Ciel's eye. _She wanted to tell him the truth. She wanted to tell him that she thought he was being too childish. What she wanted to say most of all was... She wanted him! She wanted to be his woman. She was ready after all. She wanted to be the mother of his children! How could she tell him, when he still thought and acted like a child? No, she will just have to wait to tell him what was really wrong! _She gathered herself together and managed a smile for him, and she lied to him, "I was just thinking about poor Sebastian! He can't visit with his friend, because you don't like her! How sad for him to not have friends." She let a few more tears fall.

Ciel blinked a few times in disbelief. "Is _that_ all? You are concerned about _his_ feelings?!" Ciel was upset. _His fiancé was concerned about his butler, and not him? He was the one humiliated, not his butler!_ He looked at Elizabeth, and wondered. _How can I take her to bed with me if she still acts like a child? She seems oblivious to my feelings. She's always concerned for everyone else! How can I give her my children to care for, when I know that she's not ready? How can I make her want me, the way I want her? _Ciel sighed, "Perhaps I acted too rashly? I suppose that she can come around, if she promises to behave like a proper Lady!"

Elizabeth squealed with delight. She gave Ciel a hug and said, "You're the best! I'll plan a fabulous tea party for Saturday afternoon! Sebastian, you will invite your friend over and we'll all have a great time together!"

She was all fake smiles and Ciel was still so clueless to it. Sebastian shook his head at the thought. _He wondered why they didn't just tell each other what they were really feeling? Yes, the truth hurts, but it also sets you free to live and love without restraints. We lie to our loved ones trying to protect them from pain, and in doing so, cause more pain than if we were honest to begin with. Silly little humans, you lie and are full of deceit. Yet, you believe that you are better than us? Ignorance truly is blissful! _

Hours later... Sebastian finished his duties for the night, and the preparations for tomorrow complete. He looked over his work and smiled. Now he could go out and play!


	25. Playing With A Demon

I met Sebastian outside a Bar on Langley Street. He wore a black double-breasted wool coat with a black cashmere turtleneck sweater, a pair of black wool trousers, black leather boots, and a pair of black leather gloves, lined with rabbit fur.

I was bundled up to the point of feeling like Stay Puft Marshmallow Man! Sebastian laughed, when he saw me! "You are not seriously going to go out with me, looking like that!" He stripped the extra layers off me, and threw them in a trash bin. I was freezing my ass off! Dressed in a single layer of clothing with only my coat to keep me warm. Then, he pulled me into a deep kiss! I started to feel warm all over. He smirked, "You're not the best kisser, but you're actually pretty damn good! With a little more practice you could be better... Would you like to practice a bit more, with me?"

I laughed, "I think we should get going. I can't be out all night. I still have classes to attend, and then there's my internship in the evening!"

He smiled and said, "Then let us paint the town black, my dear!" As we walked to the park talking. We didn't notice the two Shinigami that were tailing us.

First we played a twisted version of tag on the Ice, both of us being skilled skaters, added a degree of difficulty to catching each other. I was glad to be playing with him and not fighting. Although, I admit that it makes for good high-speed intensive training! We had to react faster than if we were off the ice. We were both out of breath by the end of it.

Then, we headed to the docks. Where we found some drunk sailors who were raping a common whore. I smiled at Sebastian, "You want to have some fun?" He showed his demon fangs as he laughed. I too began to laugh. We both laughed together. It was an evil, terrifying laugh. The sailors began to shake in fear. The youngest sailor pissed himself, when he heard us approaching.

Sebastian came from the right, and I came from the left. We deliberately made double clicks as we walked, sliding the ball of our feet, click one, then the heel, click two. In perfect time with each other, we walked. They could not tell which direction we were coming from. They went stark white when they saw Sebastian! A couple of them laughed when they saw me, I guess they thought I would be easy to overtake!

Their mistake! I wasn't a demon, but because of my training with Rovahnyon, I am able to summon my Spectral Scythe at will. It materialized as an eerie green and blue scythe. It was one of the large old world styles, much like the one the Undertaker uses, just not as fancy. They started to trip over themselves to get away from me. They fell with one swipe.

Grell and Ronald watched in shock of what they were witnessing! Ronald has never seen anything like it. A reaper who didn't need a scythe to kill, and reap souls? Ronald chuckled at the thought of William trying to confiscate my scythe. How would he be able to? I guess she got one over us with that one!

Grell gritted his teeth. "How come she gets to summon a Spectral Scythe? It's not fair!" Ronald looked at him in surprise, "You know what that is?" Grell looked at his companion, he just realized that Ronnie was still so young, compared to him. Then he said, as a mother speaks to her child, who had just asked a very meaningful question, "Yes, I do. Once, when I was not older than you. I met a reaper who could summon a Spectral Scythe. He was a very handsome man, with the most beautiful eyes!"

Ronald could see that he had just lost Grell to a memory of another man. _Why can't I keep myself out of trouble and avoid working with him all together? _He also realized in that moment, Grell was referring to the Undertaker?! "You mean to say that the Undertaker can do this?!" Grell just nodded. Ronald was exasperated, "If he can summon a Scythe? Why was he given one?" Grell looked at him, and blinked a few times. _Honestly, I don't understand why William thinks this kid is so smart?_ "Because, every reaper's issued one!" Ronald shook his head, "It just seems like a waste to me. That's all!" Grell looked at him from over his glasses, "You still have so much to learn!" Then, they turned their attention back to us.

Sebastian had finished killing his half as well. His eyes were wide with wonder, and perhaps distaste, at the sight of my scythe. I couldn't blame him, after all it was, with this blade that I very nearly ended his life! I let it go, and it disapparated! It was then, that he stood at my side. We stood over the dying and dead men. I looked at my friend, "I've never seen a demon devour a soul before. I know that you want to savor Ciel's soul. I don't want to be presumptuous in my asking this, but would you devour one of these souls so I could see?" He was surprised with my request. He also looked a little annoyed. I added, "I understand, if you don't want to do it. I know that being a demon doesn't mean that you lack honor. I also understand that I won't know, if I don't ask."

He sighed, "I suppose that you will need to be able to recognize which demons are the more immediate threats. It is important to remember that we can't fight off an attack if we are eating. Please do not try to kill me?" I nodded.

He stood over one of the last two men gasping for air. He knelt, and tilted the man's head toward his face. He put his mouth close to his and gave him what could be called a demon's kiss of death. His lips didn't touch the man's lips, they didn't have to touch for him to take his soul. The man's soul didn't come out in the form of a cinematic record. It looked more like an eerie florescent colored smoke, this man's soul was a grey with a touch of green. Sebastian went as slowly as he could, so I could watch and remember it. Then, in the blink of an eye he inhaled the man's soul and it was gone!

I smiled at him, "You make devouring souls look romantic. I'm _almost_ tempted to let you have mine. Just so I could know how it feels." His eyes danced with a lust, not the sexual kind. He was _seduced_ by the idea of devouring a Shinigami's soul. I chuckled at the expression in his eyes, and poked him in his ribs, "I said I was _almost_ tempted." I added, in a childish tone, "Silly demon, souls are for reaping, not eating!" He gave me a warning look.

I laughed and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's a bad twist to an old cereal catch phrase." Now, this had him _curious_. I could tell from the look on his face, that he wanted me to elaborate. I smiled, "As a kid , there was a breakfast cereal that had a rabbit for its mascot. In the advertisements, the rabbit would try to get this cereal from the kids eating it. The kids would always get their breakfast back before he could eat it, and say, "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!"

He had that '_Ah, ha!' _moment, then smiled. "You are a curious woman! I don't understand how I could have missed that? I know who your friends were, your past teachers, your first love, favorite color, flower, food. Yet, I seemed to miss _that_?" He was absolutely baffled, he thought that he shuffled through everything. I laughed, he was absolutely adorable, when he got hung up on trivial details. He stated, "I fail to see the humor in this." I couldn't help it, I laughed even more.

_I didn't dare let on that he was reminding me of William, and his uncanny knack for remembering minute details too. Those two don't like each other, but they are similar in many ways. I honestly understand why Grell's torn between the two of them! _I simply said, "Now, I understand why Grell is so smitten with you!" He stiffened his posture, and gave me another warning look, that said _'You will not speak of him!'_ I swear that the way he looked right then... I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

I started to feel the cold again, the warmth of his kiss was fading fast. Sebastian noticed that I was starting to shiver, badly. "We need to get you inside quickly." I nodded, I was barely able to move, my muscles were constricted. He picked me up and carried me to the Phantomhive's London home. Once inside he sat me in a chair by the fire. "I'll bring some tea." As he turned to leave, he had placed a warm blanket over me. I was already asleep, when he returned with the tea.

He smiled, as he set the tray on the table. He stood for a moment contemplating. Then he did something, that he did not expect to do... He sat on the floor at my feet, and laid his head in my lap.

The two reapers watching from outside decided that there was nothing more to see. Grell turned to Ronald and said, "There is no need to report this to William." Ronald nodded in agreement. He was already stuck working the night shift with Grell, because he pissed William off. He certainly didn't want to get overtime too.

When I awoke early the next morning, I realized that I was running my fingers through his hair in my sleep. _I wasn't at home! Damn! I'm going to be late for class with Rovahnyon! _I had to get to class, but I didn't want to disturb Sebastian. I know that demons don't need sleep, but he looked so peaceful sleeping. _Wait! Why is his head in my lap? _

Sebastian started to stir, I gently stroked his cheek and followed down to his chin. He nuzzled his face into my lap, and then snapped awake! I smiled, "Good morning sleepy head." He yawned and stretched. "I hadn't realized that I fell asleep." He said as he stood up.

He helped me out of the chair. I thanked him for last night. He smiled and said, "Perhaps we could do it again sometime?" I nodded an agreement, and let him know that I had to leave. I was already ten minutes late for class. He smiled, "Tell Rovahnyon that it was I who kept you!" I laughed, "Not a chance!" And I was gone!


	26. Rekindling Love?

I was 20 minutes late for Demonology. I slipped in, noticed by my Professor, and William. He had sat at the back of the class, waiting for me. _Damn! _Rovahnyon continued with the lesson, he didn't pause or give any sign that the door had even opened. The students were under his demonic enchantment, that's how he taught his classes, by forcing them to pay attention.

William thought about his method, and how much more efficient it is, compared to the conventional way of teaching and learning! Then, after going over all the pros and cons in his head, he decided that no matter the reasoning, taking control of another's mind is morally wrong! It is ultimately up to the person to find the resolve in themselves to pay attention and learn the material. He also decided, _that_ _would be a battle for another day! _Right now, he had a foolish woman to deal with!

After class, he made it a point to grab me before I could slip out. Rovahnyon, approached us saying, "I'm so glad that you decided to grace us with your presence! Perhaps you should work a little harder at being on time?" William stepped between us, preventing him from grabbing me by my throat.

He adjusted his glasses and stated, "As much as I agree with you about her punctuality, I must insist that you _refrain_ from strangling my only demon reaper!" Rovahnyon gave him an evil eye. He was about to ask him why he was there, when I had would be in his class in twenty minutes anyway? William was able to see the question in his malicious eyes. "Let's just say that I wanted to make sure that she made it to my class on time! Shall we?" He turned to me and indicated that he wanted me to go first, and he would definitely be right behind me.

In the hall, we walked side by side in silence. William thought about what he wanted to say, he was already thoroughly briefed on last night's event, or so he thought! He also wondered if he should just over look these past events, and rekindle the love he felt for me. After all, I wasn't like the other women he had dated before. I was discreet. I didn't divulge anything to anyone about his bedroom manner, performance or lack of it. I kept it a private matter between us. Unlike what he will have to endure in the office later. He had slept with his secretary Friday night, and he knew that he would regret it, after he failed to satisfy her needs that night. The women in the office are brutal when it comes to talking about affairs with coworkers. He sighed, it couldn't be helped. What's done is done.

I could see that he's troubled, I had some ideas about what it could be, but instead of letting my imagination run wild, I asked him, "William, what's wrong?" I could see that he was struggling with his thoughts. I knew that some of his problems were dealing with me, but there was something else there. I know that he is a strong and independent man. _The stoic image of what every man should be? _My eyes were soft, and filled with concern, as I said, "I'm sorry for the trouble that I seem to cause for you. I know that you already have your hands full with everything else. I'm certain that you were already informed about last night, and if not, you will be. Maybe we could talk about it after class?" He just nodded solemnly.

In class we discussed the ethical issues of killing. If it was right or wrong to do so, and when it is right. This was one of those times I was reluctant to take part. His eyes focused on me for most of the class. I knew that he was using this time to lecture me indirectly. I scared many of the students when I smiled an especially evil smile. William looked on with a great deal of interest. I decided to exploit the aspect of daily stresses that build up, and cause people to act irrationally and sometimes violently, when there is no outlet for them to relieve themselves.

William adjusted his glasses, and said, "That is why I have strongly urged everyone in my classes to have a hobby, something that makes them happy when they do it." My eyes danced with evil delight. I wanted to ask him about the ones that enjoy inflicting pain on others, I thought better of it.

I managed to calm the raging tide inside, for now. It's that time, when I turn into an evil version of myself, and no one is safe from me and my wrath. Unfortunately for my victims, I keep my teeth and claws razor-sharp! My classmates were already sufficiently terrified of me. None of them are suitable anyway. I hate late winter/ early spring. That's when I start to feel the maternal tug, and it will continue to nag me each month until early May. I also hate hunting for a potential partner! It's always so exhausting, and I'm usually disappointed in the end!

I could see the concern in his eyes. I kept quiet for the rest of the class. He dismissed everyone. I stayed back to talk with him about last night's events. He was expecting me to claim that I did it to relieve my everyday stresses.

Instead, I decided to simply tell him, "We ran across a group of drunk sailors raping a common whore. Long story short. It was late, we were bored, it gave me the opportunity to use my skills, and I was able to watch a demon devour a soul. I won't say that I was right for it, but I wasn't entirely wrong either."

William wasn't expecting to hear that! He choked on his coffee. "There was a demon involved?" I blinked a couple of times, I thought that he knew? Now he's pissed! _Grell and Ronald are going to suffer for leaving out such an important detail! What were they thinking? _His face was a dark shade of red. I have never seen him so angry before. He had veins protruding from his neck! He was terrifying to look at!

He started to recompose himself when he saw the look on my face. He apologized, "I'm sorry. I Thought that I was fully informed on last nights events. I'm not really angry with you, but I have to ask, what were you doing out so late with a demon?" He leaned his ass on the front of his desk, with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for my answer.

I could see that I would have to tread carefully, if I wanted to save any shred of a possibility to maintaining at least a friendship with him. "Honestly? I haven't had anyone else to go out with as of late. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly an approachable kind of woman. Even on my better behaved days!" He nodded, in understanding.

Back when I was living with him, he could see that I had a cold exterior, but when one can get past that, I was actually jovial and a pleasant person. It just took one person to get through those defenses, then their circle of friends would be accepted in too. He said thoughtfully, "You do have a problem with letting people get close to you. Maybe you wouldn't be so lonely if you were a little nicer to people? Instead of biting their heads off before they get to know you?"

I shrugged what he said off, "I've learned a long time ago, that not everyone is my friend. I once had a large circle of friends and many acquaintances. I was betrayed by people I thought were my friends, even still, I don't know who it was. No one would say, I had been cast out. I wasn't fooling around with anyone's boyfriends or husbands. I didn't say anything against anyone, I was always there to help them out with whatever they needed, at the most ungodly hours too. Never once did I say 'No', or complain about it." I shook my head, "No, I won't fall for that again. Not in this life."

"At least now, I know where I stand, I'm on the outside looking in. This time, it wasn't the ones that I hold dear who let me down. It was by my own doing, the decisions that I've made, good or bad, that have led me here, and as for the demon, Sebastian? I know what he is, and I know what he can do to me, and for me." I said sincerely, "My relationship with him is platonic, at least for me it is. He may actually have other ideas though? I wear glasses, but I'm not blind. At least I would like to believe that I'm not."

William let everything that I said sink in, slowly. He found himself surprisingly calm. He looked at the clock, then at me, "You'd better go, or you'll be late for Practical Skills!" _Damn! Grell promised to thoroughly reap anyone who shows up late for his class!_ I thanked him for the chance to chat, and was out the door and headed through the hall. William smiled, he knew that the time was drawing near. _Soon he would stand as the victor._

I'm already thoroughly annoyed with all the lovey dovey antics in the halls, and it's only Monday. Valentine's Day is at the end of the week! Most of the students decided to celebrate it all week-long! This is going to make me late! When I arrived to the class, Grell was in the middle of a daydream about William and Sebastian fighting over him. _Thankfully he's a romantic sap. _I was actually two minutes late, but because of his delusions of romance, I was able to slide by today.

Grell smiled, his pointed teeth showing. The students all cringed, when he announced that we would have an outdoor lab, to introduce everyone to the proper use of a death scythe!


	27. Don't Blink, You Might Miss Something!

We filed out of the class room and followed Grell outside to an area he had corded off for our activities. The Undertaker, Rovahnyon, and William stepped outside to watch and unofficially test the class. We lined up according to our last names. I was caught between a 6' 2" young man with short flaming red hair, and a 6' 4" young man with long icy blue hair. They didn't seem to like each other, and me, who is a mere 5' 2", was the unfortunate one standing between them.

It was only a matter of time before they would erupt into a brawl. They would give each other dirty looks and make obscene gestures, getting angrier as they continued. The red-head plowed into me sandwiching me between them as they began to fight. Everyone turned to see what was happening. I was getting hit with their jabs as they fought. Grell was mortified, he yelled at them to stop as he went over to separate them, and rescue me. Before he could reach us, I reached my breaking point.

I was angry, there is no reason for them to have not heard me screaming at them to let me out of it. I released an astral explosion, and sent them flying back, and pinned against two trees, with multiple wounds that were bleeding. Their Cinematic Records pouring out of them. Grell, and all the students gasped at what had transpired in front of them. The Undertaker and Rovahnyon went to get the young men to the infirmary. William came to take me to the infirmary, for the injuries that I had sustained as well. Grell managed to get control of and calm the rest of the class.

Thankfully, the infirmary wasn't busy. The staff is very efficient, by the time William and I arrived, the young men's wounds were getting cleaned and dressed. I'm glad they will be alright, I wonder what is going to happen to me now? First, I went on a killing spree with a demon, now I've seriously injured two of my fellow classmates! Yep! I'm a regular menace to humans and reapers! I think that I'm beginning to see a pattern emerge, I have a nasty habit of making very bad decisions! Not just a few here and there, this is turning into a string of them. Oh, Hell's Bells! I'm a serial offender!

I was taken to one of the exam rooms, the nurse came in with a hospital gown and asked me to change into it. Then the nurse ushered William out of the room. He decided to check on the young men, and ask them about what had happened!

As I was changing, Rovahnyon stormed in and grabbed me by my throat, he squeezed as he lifted me up, saying, "You're a menace to humans and reapers alike!" There was a cough behind him, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I could see Rovi's face contort into a _half bear?_ His eyes were a dark red, there was barely any sign of the yellow/green that was normally easily seen in his eyes. He squeezed tighter, I felt my throat starting to crush. I didn't fight him, I knew better. The voice asked him, "So, are you going to kill her? If not, then you should let her go!" He slammed me down into the bed. Now, my throat, neck, and spine were hurting. Along with the bruised areas of my torso, where I was pummeled like a punching bag!

William returned to the room with the doctor, to find the Undertaker and Rovahnyon in the room with me? He looked at his colleagues with suspicion. The doctor asked Rovahnyon how his wounds were healing? He huffed as he glared at me, "They're not!" Then he stalked out of the room. The Undertaker just shrugged and walked out behind him. William looked at me, wondering if he should ask about what happened?

The Doctor looked surprised when he turned to check me. "You didn't put the gown on?" I said in defeat, "Guess I don't see a reason for covering up anymore? Besides, it's at the point of _who hasn't seen me half-naked anyway_?!" The doctor was definitely surprised with that remark! So was William. The doctor proceeded to check me, eyes, ears, nose, throat, heartbeat, breathing. He commented about how it sounded like I was having trouble breathing. I replied, "You think? I don't suppose that it could have anything to do with the demon/reaper who was just in here squeezing my throat! Do you?" The doctor took a step back, he couldn't believe that I would say such a terrible thing about an extraordinary man like Rovahnyon! Williams eyes narrowed, _those two will pay for this._

I looked at William and said, "This is a waste of time. I only have some minor bruising, not likely to have any bruised organs, and it will heal after a couple of sleep cycles." The doctor finished examining me, and confirmed what I had already said. Then he asked me if I thought about becoming a Physician? I looked at him like he had sprouted three heads in the past two minutes! "Um, NO! That would be dangerous! I can't promise that I wouldn't conduct unethical experiments on people!" William was shocked with my confession!

I put my clothes back on, and left with him. I revealed, "I'm fascinated with human evolution. How the body adapts to the changing environment, and how it often mutates to permanently make the changes into the body, allowing the offspring to thrive more easily." He looked at me in wonder, _'Where has he heard this before?'_ I continued, "What's even more fascinating is the human mind! Modern science hasn't even begun to scratch the surface of the complexity of the mental structure! But I digress! I don't have any degrees in those fields, and probably for good reason too!"

I laughed at the expression on his face, he looked so serious, lost in a thought. I poked him. He gave me a quizzical look. I continued to laugh, "Quit being so serious! Lighten up, laugh a little more, you'll feel better if you do." It was at that moment he realized who I reminded him of,_ Undertaker_! He thought, _That man has some odd hobbies!_ _He barely remembered that Rovahnyon was a participant in one of his crazy experiments, resulting in his current demon/reaper state! _I could see he had drifted into his deep thinking pattern again. I decided to surprise him. I gave him a kiss on his cheek, that snapped him out of it! "Welcome back!" I laughed. He smiled, his eyes reflected an affection for me. I asked, "What's going through that rabbit mind of yours?"

He laughed, and kissed my forehead, "That's for me to know, and you to find out later." I'm glad to rebuild the bridge with him. I've missed his warmth so much. He looked at the time on his watch. He smiled as he said, "You look like a hot mess! You'd better take a shower and change before you come to the office." I smiled, knowing that he was right. I went to kiss his cheek, instead, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips. It was a pleasant surprise.  
*************************************************************************************************

I opened the window to my bathroom, to keep the mirror from fogging, and to prevent the moisture build up from sealing the door closed. The little Wood Warbler came back, like he always does when I open that window. I laughed, and put a handful of seeds on the window sill, hoping to keep him there and off the shower curtain bar. He Happily cracked the seeds as I undressed to shower. He started to chitter away about his lady-love, and the nest that they shared. He's excited that they would have a brood soon. She is laying eggs now. He needed to bring her some food. He said the seeds were good, but asked if I had any insects available? I laughed, he is so sweet, but I honestly don't make it a point to keep insects as pets.

He hopped up on to the curtain bar, and asked me about my mate? I chuckled, and told him that I don't have one of those! As I washed my hair. He cocked his head to the side, almost upside down! He was surprised! He said he thought William was my mate. He said that he asked him to keep an eye on me, and let him know if anything happens! I smiled, "Is that right?" He chirped his confirmation.

He kept hopping around like he was contemplating something. I asked him if he were alright? He said that he was a little concerned when he had seen him bring another woman to his nest. Then he asked me if that woman was his mate? I finished rinsing the soap off my body. I told him that I didn't know, and that he should ask him if he really wants to know? I noticed a centipede on the floor by the sink. I interrupted the bird in the middle of his rambling to point it out. He chirped his '_Thank you'_, and swooped down grabbing it in his claws and flying out to feed his love. I laughed as I closed the window, I put on suitable clothes.

I went to the Dispatch Office. William had Grell and Ronald in his office. Everyone could hear what was going on. I went to his door, the secretary stood up to stop me, but I gave her a look that said I would rip her apart if she tried. I knocked at the door, William stopped lecturing them and huffed out, "What is it now?" The two, were glad for the interruption.

I poked my head in, his face was a dark red, and he had veins protruding out. I asked, "Could we talk? Now?" The look I had on my face told him that I was serious. He sighed, and nodded. The two were getting up to leave, I told them, "Sit back down, you're not done yet!" Ronald let out a groan. I focused on William, "Far be it for me to tell you how to do your job, but I want you to know that everyone out there in the common office area can hear everything going on in here! So bringing them in here to reprimand them privately is a fail!" William had no idea that everyone could hear them! He lost all color to his face and looked like he would be sick. Ronald looked at the floor, and Grell was on the brink of tears! I figured that none of them knew, seeing that it was them, he was always screaming at! I continued, "I thought that you might want to know, considering that everyone has stopped doing their job to listen." William sat down and looked like he was really out of sorts!

I looked at the two reapers, "You should have reported everything to William. No matter what was going through your heads. He is the Supervisor of Dispatch Operations. How do you think it reflects on him, when his reapers fail to file their reports properly?" I looked at Grell, and continued, "You were the reaper in charge? That means the brunt of this falls on you. It is your job to lead by example, Ronald depends on you to make sound decisions in the field. Your screw ups are hurting his career."

Grell looked at me from over his glasses, "You're one to talk about leading by example! I didn't go on a killing spree with a demon, that was you! I merely thought it best to with hold that information to protect you from serious consequences!"

I smiled at him, "Are you sure?" My eyes focused on him, he squirmed in his seat. "You really shouldn't stick your neck out for me, worse yet. You were willing to sacrifice Ronald's head?"

Ronald sat there uneasy, he knew what he had to do, he didn't want Grell to kill him for it though. He spoke up, it started out as a squeak, "We didn't want to do anymore night shifts!" I chuckled, he is an adorable young man. He cleared his throat and continued, "We knew that William would get mad if he knew you were running around with that demon butler." Ronald looked down, as he said, "I didn't want to get stuck working overtime with Grell." I nodded, I know how hard it is to work with someone who slacks off.

William had composed himself while I was lecturing them. He walked to the front of his desk, and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. He said, "I'll take it from here." I nodded, and took a seat on his couch. He looked at the two reapers he calls his friends, "I want you to understand the severity of your actions, but I can ill afford to suspend you. I am issuing you a working suspension, Grell you will help the custodial staff with the cleaning of the building, and Ronald you are going back to work in the mail room!" He waved them out, "Now go report to your department heads." He handed them each a paper explaining to their new supervisors the new assignments. They left with their heads hung low.

I remained seated on the couch, watching him. He sat down next to me, leaned back, laid his head back and sighed. I chuckled, then said, "You're not done yet. You can't just turn a blind eye to what I've done. It wouldn't be fair to them."

He laid down and put his head in my lap, looking up at me he said, "I'll put it off as a training exercise, and be done with it." I took off his glasses and handed them to him. I started to rub the temples of his forehead, he closed his eyes. I could feel the stress he has been under, with every circle I made he relaxed a little more, letting it drift away. After a few minutes he was asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair as he slept. Thinking about where we go from here?  
******************************************************************************************************************************

After an hour, there was a knock on the door. I tickled his ears to wake him, he's a grouch when he's startled awake! He yawned and asked how long he was asleep? I told him about an hour. There was a second knock. He answered, "Come in." He finished putting his glasses on, when the Undertaker and Rovahnyon entered.

They didn't wait for his secretary to announce them. Rovahnyon eyed the scene before him with interest, "Sleeping on the job?" He smiled, showing his perfectly straight white teeth.

The Undertaker sat in William's chair behind the desk. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Nice view." He looked at the space under the desk, "Is this where you keep her?" Indicating the space to William.

He caught William off guard, "What are you talking about? Who?" The two veteran reapers laughed. _They had sat in the common office area for the past forty minutes, listening to his secretary tell the other girls about her night with him. She complained that he moved too slow, and he couldn't go all night long. One of the girls asked her how well endowed he was? She shrugged and told her he's about average. All the girls laughed and said they were glad she warned them about him. _

The Undertaker's eyes were focused on me. He figured that I had sex with William already and he wanted to avoid getting blindsided. Rovahnyon gave William a good look over, then looked at me, he smiled as he asked, "We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" He chuckled, "We were under the impression that your secretary does more than take dictation." The two reapers erupted into a fit of laughter. William blushed, I could tell that he was upset and embarrassed. The two continued to poke fun at his performance in the bedroom.

I had enough, _William isn't a hack in the bedroom! I would know! _My blood was on fire, The Undertaker stood up and stepped back, preparing himself for my attack. Rovahnyon jumped back too. _There was a touch of fear in his eyes, I saw it! _"That's quite enough from you two!" Rovahnyon looked a little uneasy. I can't say that I blame him. I did slice into him during one of our training sessions! William remained seated on the couch watching. I continued, "Neither of you have room to talk, unless you experienced him in the bedroom?" I raised an eyebrow in interest.

Rovahnyon replied, "His secretary said that his performance is substandard, lacking, he needs improvement." I smiled, my eyes were dancing with evil delight. The Undertaker watched me carefully from a distance. He knew that he didn't want to engage me.

I looked from one to the other, and back again. "How can you believe that she is qualified to make such an assessment? Unless you've had her too, and were able to perform up to par?"

The Undertaker nodded, he understood what I had said. Rovahnyon however, was going to explode. "There is no way that I would take William's sloppy seconds!"

The Undertaker face palmed! He shook his head at his friend, "You have it wrong my friend. She wasn't insisting that you take his secretary. She asked if you had her already, before him and if you had satisfied her?"

He looked at me, and blinked a couple of times. "Why would I want her? She's had so many men inside her, she installed a drive through!" His friend collapsed in a fit of laughter. Rovahnyon laughed too. William watched us laugh at the situation.

After we laughed for a few more minutes, he asked us, "Are you ready for your first assignment in the Demon Division?" The two veteran reapers asked, "WHAT?" Now it's William's turn to laugh, although he didn't, "The council has agreed to have you two work in the Demon Division! There is no other reaper alive with as much experience as you in handling Demons! You are tasked with eradicating the demon hordes residing in our district. If you recruit other reapers and get them up to speed, you might be able to fully retire in a few short years!"

The Undertaker glared at him, and growled, "Enjoy this while you can! I will not take orders from you for long!" Rovahnyon nodded in agreement. The Undertaker took the paper from William, and they stalked out of his office. I looked at William, before following them out. I'm going to have a hard time working with them, if they think that I'm reporting everything back to William. I need to gain their trust. The question is, _how_?


	28. A Bloody Valentines's Day!

Ugh! It's Friday already! This week has been torturous! The students and many of the staff members celebrated Valentine's Day all week! I could not escape the kissing in the hall, the groping, the gifts, the squeals, and yes, there were some nasty break-ups too! I'm so glad that next week will be business as usual.

I entered Demonology, to witness a young female leave a gift on Rovahnyon's desk! _I wonder if I should warn her that he likes to strangle the women in his life? _I decided that it would be okay to let her find out for herself. I sat down in my assigned chair. I was getting my text-book out and open, when a handsome young blonde handed me a gift? I must have looked astonished, he stammered, "I was asked to give it to you." I looked through him. "_Who in their right mind, would give me a gift on Valentine's Day?" _He smiled, as he answered, "_He said that it was a secret!_" I couldn't believe it! _Why would he give me a Valentine's Day gift?_ I looked at the box, I wondered what it could be? _I know him, so I won't open it just yet!_ He is as devilish as a demon when he wants to be!

Rovahnyon entered, he looked like he had a rough ride in today! He swiped everything off the top of his desk in his rage! He saw and caught the slender black box as it fell. He held it in his monstrous hand! "A gift for me? On Saint Valentine's Day?" He looked up at his class, and wondered_. Who is so stupid to give him a gift on a Patron Saint's day? He's a demon, okay, he's like half a demon!_ _Whatever!_ He sighed, and put the box down gently on his desk?

He began the class by putting everyone under his enchantment. I didn't pay attention to him. I had too many other things to do for class. We covered the more complex classifications of demons and their roles in demon society. Even though they are our enemies by profession, they too work hard to attain their positions in society, and deserve to be recognized for it! At the end of class, before releasing them from the enchantment, he asked, "Who gave this to me?" The young woman raised her hand, he nodded. "Thank you!" He released them. The young woman slipped out quickly. I was the last one to leave, so I saw him open the box. His eyes danced with joy at the sight of his gift. _I knew that he would love it! That's why I told her to give it to him, when she asked what would be a good gift for him! _I laughed when I was in the hall. I bet she thought he would hate it! I'm honestly glad she didn't think I was yanking her chain. It would have ended in disaster if it were anything else!

Ethics had been canceled for today! So was Practical Skills! William and Grell were working together collecting souls. There were many suicides in the middle of the night. I decided to go back to my room. Until my Theology class at 10:00 a.m.

On my way back, the little Wood Warbler fell into my hands! The poor thing was exhausted! He flew to me as fast as his little wings could take him! I held him, stroking him, trying to calm him. He was finally able to chirp again, and started to chitter away about William and Grell being in danger with demons! I went to aid them, as I went, the little bird was kept tucked away in my breast pocket, to keep him safe as he rested. Once we were nearly there, I let him out, and told him to wait for me. I would take him home to his lady-love. He chirped his agreement. He began to look for his love's dinner!

I arrived in time to see William and Grell fall from sheer exhaustion. The demons were on them tearing, clawing and biting at them! I began slicing in to them like a hot knife through butter! I didn't stop until I reached where they should have been! What the hell? Where did they go? I felt the fear building, I had to fight the panic back. They're reapers they knew the risks! Right now, I need to kill these demons! I could use some help, but I was foolish and rushed in blazing without calling for back up! I was surrounded, with the demons closing in.

I remembered Monday! I focused everything I had inside me, and prayed that my friends were laying on the ground somewhere. I visualized the sphere, the power and intensity, everything that I am, poured in to it! Then, I released it! I felt the ground rumble from my feet going outward. There was light, a great intense light that sped out in all directions. The demons in close proximity were vaporized. The ones farther out were lying on the ground, writhing in great pain, dying. The demons that could escape did. I looked desperately for William and Grell! But I couldn't find them! I fell to my knees from emotional exhaustion. I lost them.

I managed to get back on my feet, and went to file a report on the incident, but first I have a little bird to take home. Upon my arrival to the office, I saw Ronald surrounded by the women from three departments, gushing on about him being a hero? He was trying to calm them down, "Ladies! Ladies, please settle down! William and Grell will be fine and most likely back to work on Monday!" He was turning around saying, "No need to than-", I stood there looking him dead in his pretty boy eyes! He fell back in to one of the office chairs! "Nani! I'm so glad to see you." He stammered, "I took William and Grell to the infirmary!" I handed him a slender yellow box, and then I was gone.

Once I reached the infirmary, I stalked up to the receptionist. A doctor seeing me, called me over to talk to him. "You're here for Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliff? Mr. Knox said to be expecting you." _Did he now?_ I asked, "How are they?" He looked grim, I knew that there was bad news coming! "They were in bad shape, when they arrived! It really isn't as serious as it sounds. They collapsed from physical exhaustion, the wounds sustained are mostly superficial, and should heal with little to no scarring." He adjusted his glasses and continued, "William had come in here with wounds that are a bit more extensive, and require surgery to correct, but overall he will be just fine and fit for work soon." I needed to sit down, before I fall down. I was drained, emotionally and physically! I asked, "May I please see them, now!" He nodded, and led me to a room, this one's surgery is done. We're waiting on the other one." I went in to the room. Grell was laying on the bed asleep.

His hair was a horrible rat nest. I took out my small hair brush and started to gently brush his hair for him. I found my travel size de-tangling spray, and used it to make him pretty again. When I finished, I set everything on the bed table for him, along with a slender red box tied carefully closed with a red silk ribbon.

He stirred. I asked him, "Do you want me to put your make-up on?" He didn't answer, he was still unconscious. I applied the make-up to his face making him look like a beautiful woman. I sat holding his hand, for a few hours telling him about my day, and everything that happened over the winter break. I told him that he had an admirer in the office, and she was cute. There was a knock on the wall, a nurse poked her head in and informed me that William was out of surgery.

I looked at Grell, "I'll go soon, but I want to stay with him for a little longer." The nurse nodded and turned to leave. I arranged Grell's hair so it would look attractive when he finally awakes. I made sure that his make-up wasn't smudged. Then, I leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips. _Nothing! Figures! _"Well, you're definitely not Sleeping Beauty." I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "William is out of surgery now. I'm going to sit with him for a while, okay?" I let go of his hand, and it was still holding mine.

Grell's eyes fluttered open. He looked at me, expecting to see someone else? "Oh! It's you. I thought that it might be William or Ronald." I smiled, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm glad you're awake! William was just taken out of surgery. I'm going to see him. Is there anything that you want me to say?" He was surprised. "You mean that it wasn't a nightmare?" I shook my head, "I'm afraid not. I'll stop in and see you again before I leave." He said softly, "I'd like that, thank you." I left him, to be with William.

I knocked at the door to his room, there was no answer, so I went in. He laid in bed, still under the effects of the anesthesia. I pulled a chair next to his bed, and sat in it. I took his hand in mine, and started my long ramble about my day to day life. I didn't realize that I had sat up with him all night, until a nurse came in and opened the curtains to let the light in. I blinked a couple of times. It was beautiful and bright.

He turned on to his right side, away from the light as he groaned. "Good morning, Sunshine." I smiled as he opened his eyes. I knew that he couldn't see me. His glasses were broken by the demons that attacked them. He yawned and started to stretch. "Be careful, you should be sore from yesterday." He was in mid-stretch when he winced in pain.

He looked around the room, then he asked, "Where are my glasses?" I took his hand in mine, and let him know that they were broken by the demons in the brawl yesterday. He slumped back in to the bed. "What am I going to do now? I've had those since I became a reaper!" He sighed in resignation.

I placed a slender green box in his hand, "Open this." He was surprised, he forgot that yesterday was Saint Valentine's Day. He tugged at the bow, then lifted the top off the box. Inside was a new pair of glasses with specially designed lenses, that adapt to changing light, and polarizes as they darken to match the level of outdoor glare. Allowing the wearer to see in the best light with less glare for better clarity. I actually wanted to give them to him for Christmas, but that didn't happen. Due to some extenuating circumstances. _I also gave a pair to Grell, in red frames! _

William was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He carefully took the glasses out of the box and put them on. He was astonished with the clarity of his vision. He could see details he would have missed with his other pair. He could barely tell he was wearing them, they were so light. He looked at me, I was smiling. "Thank you. Where did you get them?"

I confessed, "I asked Mr. Anderson to help me with them. I actually wanted to give them to you earlier, but that didn't happen." He noticed that I looked exhausted. He was about say something, when a nurse entered the room. She informed me that I needed to leave, so William could be examined by the doctor once more, then discharged.

I stepped out, and waited for the doctor to finish. Grell ran up and nearly crushed my lungs giving me a killer hug for the new glasses I gave him. I was losing consciousness, when William emerged with the doctor. Grell immediately let me go and grabbed William. "Oh! I'm so glad that you're alright!" I fell to the floor, not breathing. The staff rushed to my aid quickly. William slapped Grell upside his head for what he did.

I awakened while still on the floor. The staff was getting a bed ready for me. I insisted that I was fine, really! The doctor looked at me and nodded, "If you're sure that you're alright, then I don't see any reason to keep you here." I thanked them, and left with William and Grell.

I couldn't help myself, I had to smile. Those two looked _wickedly handsome_ in their new glasses! I also started to feel the drain of yesterday's events, and the lack of sleep. I told my two friends that I was going home to bed. William took my hand, "Stay at my place. It's closer, besides you don't look like you'll make it back to your place." I just agreed to go with him, because I was too tired to argue.

When we arrived at his home, the little Warbler flew down and landed on my shoulder. He was chittering away about how happy he was to see us together, and asked if we were going to mate? William brushed him off my shoulder and told him, "Later!" _Wait! I'm confused! Later? As in, come back and talk to me later? Or I'll mate with her later?_ _Oh! Who cares! I'll deal with it Later!_

Once inside he helped me to his bedroom. I just fell on to his bed and was out before my head hit the bed. He smiled as he undressed me, and tucked me snugly in his bed. Grell, laughed when he entered the room. "You're in love with her. There's no denying that!" He sat at the end of the bed. "The question here is, where does that leave _us_?"

William sat next to him and cupped his face in his hands, he leaned in close and gave his lover a deep kiss. Grell melted for him. Both of them made out in the same bed I was sleeping in. I could feel the bed move with their every movement. I didn't mind though, their relationship wasn't a secret they kept from me. I actually think that they're adorable together.


	29. That's Why I Don't Drink With Men

Flash forward a few more weeks... It's mid-March, Saturday. I awakened in pain, my head hurt, my neck, back, shoulders. Hell's bell's! My _everything _hurt! I felt nauseous. I think I attended a party, there was music, singing and someone was dancing on a table naked! It wasn't me, I think! No, I was sitting with Will and Ronnie, or was it the demonic duo? I can barely remember. Grell was the one dancing on the table, singing some awful version of a once popular love song. I only had a couple of drinks.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the events that led up to this morning. _William left our table with Ronnie to get Grell off the billiard table and dressed. Then Rovahnyon sat in the seat across from me, and his partner in crime sat next to me with a curiously cloudy, lightly green, mixed drink, he insisted, I really needed to try it. The drink tasted good, it was made with Vodka, Triple Sec, and lime. Rovahnyon called it a Kamikaze. _

After that, I was given another, then they insisted on taking me home. Although I'm not sure whose home they were referring to! When we arrived, I was taken to a bedroom, I didn't recognize the decor. There was a beautiful four poster bed made up with silky, smooth, sheets with a brown, green and black floral pattern. Rovahnyon took care of the lighting, while his handsome friend undressed me carefully. Once my clothes were off, he proceeded to take his off. I couldn't move, I felt like I had ten ton weights on my shoulders, and my head felt like it was spinning. The last thing that I can remember, and it's still hazy to me, was the two bare chested men kissing and rubbing on me. The rest is a mystery to me, because I was unconscious for the rest of it.

My head was starting to clear, but it still hurt. I felt the bodies of the two men who sexually assaulted me last night on each side of me. I tried to get out of bed, but they each put their arm over me, to keep me there. I stated, "I'm going to vomit." The incredibly handsome one indicated the direction of the bathroom. I stumbled out of bed, and ran to give my offering to the porcelain god. Once I was finished, he was standing in the doorway. He entered and filled a glass with water, and gave it to me. I cleaned myself up in the sink.

He smiled at me, standing naked in front of him. "This reminds me of the day we met again in your closet." I slapped him across his beautiful face, leaving a dark red mark on his right cheek. He took each of my wrists and held them tightly, he pushed me against the wall and held me pinned with my hands raised above my head. He was able to hold them both with one hand. He placed his other hand under my chin and tilted my face up, and asked, "Do you honestly think that I wanted to resort to this?" It was at that moment, I remembered the gift. I forgot to open it! I knew that it was from him, and I wanted to open it, but I forgot. I wanted to cry, he must have seen it in my eyes. He released me.

I confessed, "In light of all that has happened in the last month. It slipped my mind." I felt sick again, but not like before, my heart was aching. He nodded. I could see he was hurt by my forgetting him. I punched his left shoulder. "You could have asked me for my answer sooner and avoided this! I won't take all the blame." I ran my right hand through my hair. "You should know by now, that I'm a ditz. I have an awful habit of hurting men who love me. I don't intend to, I just do."

He pulled me into his embrace and said, "Then stop hurting me, and say that you'll be mine! You know that I'm the one who truly loves you!" He tilted my head up and kissed me. I melted, I didn't intend to. There's something about him that touches my soul? Again, I feel like I want him to take my soul, to have and to hold for eternity? I collapsed in his arms, he carried me into the bedroom, and laid me in his bed. Rovahnyon said he would take a shower in the other bathroom, and left the room. We were alone in the room.

This is why I do not drink with men! Crazy shit like this happens! What makes it worse is, it's always my friends that are the ones to do it! What do I do now? What can I do?

He gently stroked my cheek, "Lay here, I'll be right back with something for you to eat." He put on his robe and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I closed my eyes and wondered how William will react to what happened. I thought about the past few weeks. I had begun to rebuild the bridge with William, now I feel like it's getting ripped apart while it's still under construction. I felt my world crumbling around me, some of it by my doing, I need to clear away what isn't productive to make room for my friends in an expanding world; and some by the hands of others, clearing away the bridges, and aggressively building walls to separate me from their perceived rivals. How can I make peace with them? Before...? I won't think about that right now. _That_ can wait until later.

The door opened and Rovahnyon entered, wrapped in a towel. He had six piercings in each ear, a nose piercing, three piercings in his right brow and four in his left brow, a navel piercing, his testicles were pierced, the head of his penis was pierced, he had a tattoo of a hundred dollars or pounds on it as well, _so he can see how fast women will blow it! _His newest piercing is his tongue. His long black and red hair was still damp. I have to admit that he is a devilishly handsome man, for being a half demon, or rather a demon's soul resides inside him. I don't really know how or why that is. He is definitely a classic case of split personalities.

I recently learned that he feeds the reaper's body food the way we do, and only feeds the demon a soul once a year on Devil's Day!_ I thought he only ate souls._ He said it's the most effective way to keep the demon's soul under control. If he were to feed the demon more, it would overpower the reaper's soul within him and wreak havoc, if he doesn't feed it at all, it would turn on his natural soul trying to devour it, leaving only the demon to have the reaper's body. I couldn't fathom making something like that work. I'm grateful to have him though, it would have been a disaster if I had to live with Sebastian's soul inside me forever. I'm ashamed to admit, he would have overpowered me, and taken control.

Rovahnyon smiled at me. I was watching him, lost in my own little world. He must have thought I was fantasizing about him, because he dropped the towel, and asked if I wanted him to love me like a devil. His friend came in with breakfast, to see the mortified look on my face. Rovahnyon, naked and fully erect, offering to pleasure _his _woman. "I would appreciate it if you would not offer to pleasure my lady. I don't make advances on your women, the moment your back's turned."

Rovahnyon protested, "You weren't here. You didn't see the way she was looking at me. I only asked her, as you can see the answer is clearly on her face. She's not interested in me like that. It was my misunderstanding." He added, "I wouldn't do that to you, if she isn't willing to, of her own volition!" _Was that a stab at him about last night?_ The Undertaker just smiled and let his friend's comment go, without making a deal of it. He understood his friend, he will get more terse the closer we get to Devil's Day. The demon inside is restless, it's so hungry for a soul. His temper will only get worse, until he feeds the demon.

He set the tray of food down and sat on the bed next to me. "I will not apologize to you for taking advantage of you last night. It was the only way I could get your consent to take you." He cupped my face in his hands, "You're a fool if you think you will ever have his heart! William is a fool for dangling you in front of Grell, to make him jealous. He will never see you for the beautiful woman you are. All he sees is a means to control his lover. You wouldn't be content with that kind of life, at least not for long. You already ran down that road with the father of your children. There's nothing but heartache down that road." He sighed and continued, "You deserve a better life than the one you left behind." He kissed my forehead and helped me sit up to eat.

He stood and walked to the bathroom, he said he was going to take a shower. I moved the food aside, and climbed out of bed to join him in the shower. I wasn't hungry anyway. He started the shower and smiled when I asked to join him. He helped me in and started to wash my body. The hot water pulsing down on me felt good, his hands working on my sore muscles. I asked him about what happened last night.

He chuckled then said, "I will say that Rovahnyon was only there to give you oral pleasure. I was the only one inside you." He smirked, "Even when you're three sheets to the wind, you're still a very capable woman. Although, I want to apologize for any discomfort you may be feeling today. You were an extremely tight fit!"

I laughed, "That's what you get when you screw around with a woman half your height and size, who doesn't spread her legs for everyone, and does her Kegel Exercises daily! I'm not young anymore, I need something to keep my man happy! Otherwise he's going shopping for a newer model, with upgrades! Hello!" He smiled, and continued to wash me, playing as he went.

I huffed, and grabbed the mesh puff from him, "Give me that! At this rate the water will be cold when it's your turn to wash up! Turn around so I can wash your back." I started at the back of his neck and worked my way down, working on loosening his muscles as I went. He leaned forward against the shower wall, and let out a couple of moans and groans as I worked the knots out of his muscles. After I was satisfied with my work on his back I had him turn around and began working on his chest, he giggled when I worked through the muscles under his arms. The scars he had across his face, neck, chest and leg, made me wonder again, _how did he get them, and who had given them to him? _

He could see the questions in my eyes, and he took my hands in his, "I received these a long time ago. Due to my own foolishness. Do they really bother you that much?" I shook my head 'No', and he continued, "Then don't worry about it. Okay?" He tilted my head up to kiss me, and Rovahnyon stood at the door, "William's here with his boyfriends, and he's furious with us."

He laughed, as he wrapped a towel around me, "Actually, it's me he's pissed at. I've thoroughly enjoyed the woman he wants, and now she might be with my child." He smiled at me in that all too knowing way, as we entered the bedroom. William was already in there, waiting to confront him and hoping that I was tied up against my will.

I face palmed. _He had planned to do this! That's probably in relation to the gift I still need to open? Damn! I would have known his intentions last month if had not forgotten to open it, and probably could have avoided this myself?! I didn't give him an answer, so he thought I was open to the idea of having his child! 'God, please help me with my stupid self!' _

Then, I remembered it! I looked at him and asked, "I don't mean to burst anyone's bubble, but what if I had been surgically sterilized? In my life before this, I mean. Does that have any bearing on my life now?" Everyone's jaw dropped.

Rovahnyon was the first to find his voice. "I've never heard of such a thing, what is it? And why would a woman do it? I don't get it." He was genuinely puzzled. Ronald was already thinking about how he could find these women, and get them into bed with him. _All the sex he wants and no annoying children to deal with? Sign him up!_ I could see the schemes in that deviant man's eyes.

Grell was clearly disgusted with me. He wanted so desperately to have William's baby, or Sebastian's! Why would any woman give that up? He didn't understand me either!

William on the other hand, said as a matter of fact, "That was a responsible choice, I'm honestly surprised you made it!" I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be flattered by his comment, or insulted by it. I decided to let it go. I didn't want to throw fuel onto an already blazing fire!

The two men looked quizzically at me. They both knew full well that I should have ripped William's head off for that comment, or at the very least chewed his ass off! William adjusted his glasses and said, "I suppose the question will be answered by whether you are indeed pregnant or not." He turned to leave with his friends. As he was leaving, he said to me, "By the way, we are never getting back together!" And he was gone.

I sat on the end of the bed, I dropped my head in my hands with a sigh, and said, "This is an awful mess." Rovahnyon sat next to me on the bed and his friend sat on the other side of me. "We're still here for you." I started to cry. _Damn! I'm getting all emotional! _Rovahnyon was uncomfortable, he wasn't used to women crying around him. Unless he was deliberately making them cry, but he hated it when he wasn't trying.

The Undertaker was disappointed when I told him it would be best if I stayed in the dorm, after he offered to have me stay with him. I also pointed out, we still don't know for sure if I am pregnant. He will just have to wait, and I won't have him trying while he waits.

I made an appointment for three weeks. Oh! Hell's bells! Those were a grueling three weeks too! Everyone seemed to be sitting on pins and needles! I knew that under _ideal conditions_ sperm can live up to six maybe seven days inside a woman's body, and that is only in the best of conditions. They most often die in a couple of days.

I went in for my appointment I talked with the doctor, gave a blood and urine sample, the doctor also performed an ultrasound. I left the office with an answer, and a solid plan for my future!


	30. Working With Ronald

William saw it fit to take me out of the Demon Division, I'm paired up with Ronald Knox. I didn't argue with him about the reassignment, I was actually glad to get away from those two for a while. Although, Ronald seemed to be uncomfortable with the reassignment. He actually begged William to give him Grell, and offered to work the graveyard shift!

I picked up my dispatch issued Death Scythe from Distribution, and we headed out. I wasn't happy with what they gave me, it was a hoe! _Someone thought they would be funny!_ Ronald chuckled when he saw it. I wanted to reap him with it. I just laughed too, I figured we needed to lighten the atmosphere between us.

He kept six strides in front of me. We were to collect the souls of a married couple first tonight. They were located six miles west of London. When we arrived, the house was dark, and the couple were asleep in their beds. As Ronald put it. I entered the home to check the bodies. The husband had already passed away in his sleep. The woman however, was clinging to life. I focused on her soul and called her out. There was no need to use my Death Scythe, she wanted to go when she learned that her beloved had already passed_. I admire the old couples, the years they spend together, in love. That's the kind of love I want to find. The kind that can stand the test of time. Although that will never happen here._

Ronald came in to make sure I was alright. I decided to poke a little fun at him, "Are you sure that you want to be alone in a bedroom with _me_?" He immediately left the house and waited for me outside! I walked out laughing at him. He glared at me, in the glasses I gave him on Valentine's Day. I smiled, he looks damn good in them too!

He squeaked out, "We should get going to the next one." I laughed, "You really are mousey!" He cleared his throat, and protested, "I'm not mousey. It's just the evening air messes with my throat. That's all." I smiled, "What ever you say Squeakers! Let's go!" He was not happy. He felt like a little kid getting teased by their older sibling.

Stop after stop, and soul after soul! It was a slow night, but it was a nice change of pace. We made a stop at a bar, where we could eat something, and kill time before our next collection. There was a beautiful woman flirting with Ronnie. I let him know that I could cover for him if he wanted to have a quickie with her. He nodded, and I left the bar to go to the next collection.

After I finished with the collection, I waited for him, but had to go to the next one without him, and the one after that and the next. I finished all of our collections, before he finished with that woman. When he finally caught up with me, I looked at him from over my glasses, "I think that you need to learn what a quickie really is!" He apologized for taking so long. I laughed, "You're young. You still want to sow your seeds. Just remember that one day you will have to reap what you've sown!"

He smiled, "As long as it isn't tomorrow!" We both laughed. I love to see his eyes sparkle with youthful mischief! When we reached the office, I sat at his desk and typed the reports up quickly. I had been thinking all evening how I wanted to word them. He must have gotten lost somewhere between the door and his desk, because I was there by myself typing the reports. Rightfully so though, considering what he was _actually_ doing at the time of the collections. I finished typing them up, as he reached his desk. His hair was a mess. I smiled and handed him the papers, "Here are the reports. Read them, so you and I are on the same page in case William asks either of us to elaborate!"

Ronald's jaw dropped, he wasn't sure if he should lie to the boss about the collection of souls. I gave him a hard look, "Well, you could always tell him what you were _really_ doing at the time of the collections!" He swallowed hard, "These are good!" We signed them and turned them in.

He looked at me as we were leaving for the night. He wondered about me. What really happened between me, William, Undertaker, Rovahnyon, and Sebastian? He wanted to know why I was still kind to him if I was the horrible person Grell insisted I was? He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow." I returned his smile and said, "Okay."

The rest of the week flew by. He decided that he loved working with me. If there wasn't a large work load, I let him play with the women. I would also type up simple reports that were to the point. William was actually happy with his work performance, and he was on time all week-long! Double brownie points!

Grell stormed up to us and demanded to know what was going on! "First, Ronald is never on time to work and second, his reports are simple and to the point! You've been typing them up, haven't you?" I laughed at him, everyone in the office was looking at us. "Of course I've typed them up! We're a team, right? That's what they do, divide the work load and complete it efficiently and on time!" I shook my head and continued, "You remember the lesson on teamwork? T. E. A. M. Together Everyone Accomplishes More?" His face was as red as his hair! I know that he wanted to kill me!

Just as Grell was pulling out his Death Scythe, the Council's Head Secretary walked in. She asked, "Nani Snow?" I stepped up and acknowledged I was she. The secretary handed me an envelope and said, "The council has agreed to hear your case." Everyone was shocked, How did I get an audience with the council, and what case do I have? William and the veteran reaper exchanged a solemn look.

The two of them knew they could get into serious trouble, if I pressed the matter of them doing what they did do, while I am still a student under them. It is after all, unethical to hold a romantic relationship with your students. No matter how old either of you are! That isn't my case! But it doesn't mean that I can't let them sweat it out for a bit. I better have a talk with Ronnie about it though.

When we were away from the office, Ronnie asked me about my case hearing with the council? I smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not turning William in! I've caused him enough pain as it is. I'm not going after the Demonic Duo either! My case is a completely different matter that does not involve any of them in any way! Nor does it involve you! Okay?" He sat next to me on the roof waiting for our collection. He looked like he was deep in thought, then he asked, "Does it involve Grell?" I laughed, "No. It doesn't involve him either!" His eyes were wide with childlike wonder, "What is your case about then?" He reminded me of my son.

My abdomen started to ache, I miss my babies! Even though they are now grown enough to make it in the world without me! I wanted to hold them in my arms again, like when they were little. He looked a little worried about me. I smiled, "You remind me of my son. He's a Blondie too. I miss him." I sighed and continued, "As for my case, that's between me and the council. You have no need to be concerned." I rubbed the top of his mop hair style like he was my own little one. He laughed as he pleaded with me to stop messing up his hair. I stopped, looked at him and said "I think it looks better now." He smiled and said that he was sure they missed me too. I thought, _I hope not, that would make this so much harder for me. _I just smiled and asked, "You really think so?" Ronnie said, "Yeah! I'd miss my mom if she were like you!"

The rest of the night flew by. I told him that I'll see him in the office on Monday. He smiled and said he's looking forward to it!

Before I reached my room, I ran into Sebastian?


	31. Taking Home A Demon

"What are you doing here?!" I couldn't believe that he was in the Shinigami realm! I calmed down, and asked Sebastian, "How did you get here?" He smiled devilishly, "I've been coming here for some time. Once a demon has been invited in, they can enter at anytime, Grell brought me here when my master was taken by an angel. Now I visit when I'm bored of the human world." I laughed, "It's Friday night! Doesn't that whelp have anything for you to do for him?" He smiled devilishly, "The master's fiancé is staying at the manor! I thought it might be better if I left them alone for a while." He asked, "Shall we go play?"

I laughed, he is so damn adorable! I thought about what I wanted to do. _vs_ What I should do. _He's been waiting to find out the test results. I need to talk with him. Unfortunately, I still don't want to do that. I want to spend time with Sebastian, it's been like three or four months since I saw him. _Sebastian could see I was struggling with something, "What's wrong?" He put his arm around me. "You can tell me everything over a hot cup of tea." He took my hand in his and started to walk. I smiled, "I'd like that, but can we have coffee instead? There's this little place that I know. It'll be the perfect place to sit and talk." He smiled and patted my hand, "Anywhere is fine with me, as long as I'm with you!"

I took him to a little place in Hyannis, Baxter's Boat House. The coffee is good, the food is delicious, and the staff is friendly. He smiled, when we appeared on the outskirts of the docks. He inquired, "Where are we exactly?" I smiled and simply said, "Home! At least it was, for a little while. If home truly is where the heart is? This is it!" I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, I missed the smell of the salty ocean air. He was trying to be polite, but he really does not like the smell of the ocean air. "So this is your home? Not that impressive, but to each their own. I suppose." He let his last sentence out with a sigh.

I chuckled, and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "Please, just bear with it for a little while?" He took my hand and said, "Lead the way! I will go anywhere with you, my dear." I laughed and thought about taking him to the gates of heaven! That should change his mind about going anywhere with me! He looked at me with suspicion. "What _IS_ going through that rabbit mind?" I just shook my head, and entered the restaurant with him.

The waitress seated us quickly, and gave us each a menu. I ordered a coffee to start, and he ordered an Earl Grey. Even though he doesn't need food and drink. He wanted to keep up the appearance of being normal. When the waitress returned, I ordered a three quarter pound steamed lobster dinner, and placed an order for a tunafish croissant, for him. He looked like he wanted to kill me for it. I laughed, "Don't worry, it's not really for you to eat anyway! That's for the cats outside."

He eyed me carefully, "You wanted to talk to me? Now that we are here. What do you want to say?" I sighed. I don't really want to talk to anyone about it now. He could see I'm still struggling with it. I began to recount everything that has happened since we were together last. By the time our food arrived, his head was reeling. He couldn't believe that he had missed all that! He took my hand and asked, "What are you going to do now?" I sighed, I came this far. I need to finish telling him everything. So I continued, telling him of my plans for my future. He nodded, "I can understand and I respect your decision to do that, but are you sure that is the right course? I don't want you to make rash decisions, without all the facts. It would be a shame." He was genuinely concerned for me, or at least that's the impression he gave me.

I paid the bill, and left with him. I didn't notice the little, broken family sitting in the corner booth by the door. The beautiful young Blonde haired girl certainly noticed me though. Her ocean blue eyes, were filled with hope. Did she really see her mom? Is it really possible that she was just caught in a bad dream, and she might actually find her mom and convince her to come back home? Could they be a family again?

She grabbed her Auntie by the arm and pulled her outside with her quickly, trying to catch me. Her aunt was cross with her, "What has gotten into you?" She just looked around searching, her aunt grabbed her, and made her look at her. "Anya What is wrong?" She was exasperated, she loved her niece, but she really had to snap out of her depression! Anya dropped a bomb on her, "I saw mom!" _Wait! What?_ She thought that her niece imagined it. "Honey, I know you miss your mom. We all do, but she's not coming back from the grave. You have to accept that she's gone!" Anya looked at her Auntie, "I know what I saw. How many times did I tell you that I saw mom since the funeral?... Not once! I'm not crazy! I didn't imagine it! That was MOM! She was with some really hot guy though."

By this time, her Uncle came out with her brother and little cousin. "Did you say that you saw Nani?" His wife looked at him, as if to say their niece was delusional. He put his hand on her shoulder, "How do you know it was her?" He asked. Anya shrugged, "I just know!" Then he said, "Okay, say it was her. Why didn't she stop and say anything to us? Your mother wouldn't just leave and not acknowledge you. She loves you two too much to ignore you." Anya sighed, "Maybe she didn't say anything because she was with that hot guy?"

He said, "Wait, Did you say she was with a hot guy? Was he drunk?" Anya blinked, and said, "No. He didn't look like he was." He laughed, "Then it couldn't have been your mother! Think about it Anya. Your mother with a _hot guy_? Really?" Anya just nodded, she knew better than to press the matter with her Uncle. He was retired Navy after all, and a very reasonable man too.

Alex however, offered, "Maybe he was a man sent to Hell too? You know how Mom would say that the devil would punish people by chaining them to an ugly person for eternity. Maybe she's his punishment?" His Auntie laughed at his explanation. "She did always say that she wanted to return to the East Coast! Maybe it's her ghost? Who knows for certain?" Their light hearted conversation about her mom didn't make her feel better, it actually made her heart ache even more for her Mom. Maybe she could have let go and said _'Good Bye!', _if her mom's body wasn't stolen with a group of other bodies from the funeral home.

They returned to the hotel, and swam in the pool, before going to bed. She looked out the window over the harbor. She prayed, _"God, please let my mom not be dead. Please let me be with her again. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen."_ Then she went to sleep.

It was just after midnight in Chicago, we decided to hit the night clubs in the Windy City! There were Breasts, chests, asses, and Dicks of men and women everywhere we turned. We were having a great time. Sebastian couldn't get away from the ladies, everywhere he went, they dangled off his arms like jewelry! He loved every moment of it too! I on the other hand, sat at the bar, alone. Invisible to all the men around me. Who could blame them for ignoring me? With all of these women around with very little clothing on! It's a pervert's paradise!

After Sebastian went a couple hundred rounds with ladies in the bathroom. He returned to me and said that it was time to go. I laughed and joked with him, "What you can't get it up for one more round?" He smiled, "Are you offering?" I could see his demon fangs. I gave him a sly smile, "Maybe?" He took me by my arm and said, "Then we're definitely leaving!" I went with him laughing. Outside I poked more fun at him, "What? All those ladies weren't enough for you?" He looked at me, his eyes were that intense, deep passionate red. I could tell that he could have enjoyed all the women in that club and still wanted to take me. I decided to ask him, "What do you find attractive about me? Don't give me a generic answer either!"

He blinked, and asked, "You don't know?" I glared at him, "If I knew, I wouldn't ask!" He smiled, "Well that's one thing, You don't realize the power you have over men. Then, there's that evil streak you get every time you're ovulating. And the way you intimidate men with your take charge attitude, and if any man challenges it. You put them back in their place at your heels. You're a scary woman, but that doesn't mean you aren't a loving one. When you want to be, that is! I guess I would have to say that you remind me of a giant cat. Adorable at times, but mostly ferocious! Men admire you and fear you! Unfortunately, most men can't handle a woman like you." He smiled, "But that is only my opinion of you. You really must remember that I am a demon after all!"

I laughed, as we entered my old home just North of the city. He looked around, "Where are we now?" The house was immaculate and huge. Everything was covered in white sheets, to keep the dust off. I proceeded up the stairs to my room. "This is the home I lived and died in. Come on up. My room is up here." He followed me up, he admired the art work. There was a large portrait covered with a white sheet at the top of the semicircular staircase.

It was half up, or down, whatever way you wanted to look at it. He removed the sheet to reveal a painted picture of my little family. It depicted my children, when they were 13 and 14. They were seated in front of me, while I stood behind them, with my arms spread to encompass them together. He was in awe of their beautiful Blonde hair, and he smiled at the fact, they had the same icy blue ocean colored eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just seen them somewhere? I called to him, "Are you going to stand there admiring my children, or are you going to come to bed?"

He entered my room and was awestruck again, The room was like nothing he's seen before. There were so many shades of greens and browns, there were some floral accents too, the room reminded him of a forest! He loved it! There's a marble tile Hot tub in the corner, with potted plants and a rock waterfall too! He thought, _'Who needs heaven when you could have this?'_


	32. Trying To Bind A Demon

Sebastian smiled, as he removed his clothes. First he took off his True Religion Death Valley folkfest crew neck T-shirt. Then, he took off his Ricky black pigment printed jeans. He was wearing ck one microfiber black boxers. Once he was undressed, he helped me out of my clothes. I asked him if he'd like to take a shower first? He nodded, and we went into the bathroom to wash the filth away from earlier this evening.

I began to clean Sebastian, starting with his hair and working my way down his body. He leaned his front side against the shower wall, I worked on his back muscles, as he let a few pleasure moans escape. I chuckled. _He is a very handsome and well built man, I mean demon._ He spread his legs when I reached his buttocks. I laughed, "Are you trying to give me hint about something?" I squeezed the muscles, and released them. He groaned, and pushed his rear out for more. I gave him a good spank and rubbed hard into his muscles, loosening them. He let out another moan of pleasure. I leaned up, pushing my breasts into his back, and whispered in his ear, "You know, I happen to be a little experienced in this department." As I ran my fingers down the crack of his ass.

He said, "Then take me, I'm yours." I massaged his hole with my index finger, loosening the muscles and coaxing him to let me in, as the water ran down us like rain. Once it was inside him I slowly moved it in a gentle thrusting motion. I wanted him to enjoy it. After a few minutes of play, I inserted my middle finger too. He whimpered for more. As I moved it in and out, I spread my fingers apart, coaxing him to open up a little wider. Then there were three fingers inside and he was fully erect, the excitement mounting within him. I could feel his prostate, and started to rub it and gently thrust my fingers into it. Causing him to moan louder. He began dripping fluids, his jewels started to swell. His breathing quickened, as he begged for more. I started to quicken my pace so he could blow. After a few more minutes of play, he blew his load and started to slump in the shower. I finished washing him quickly and helped him out. I wrapped a towel around him and helped him into bed. He smiled and said, "You are a very capable woman." I kissed his forehead as I tucked him in for the night.

Sebastian asked, "You weren't bothered by it?" I laughed, "If it makes you happy, I don't see the harm in it. Although, I take care to not hurt my partner." He smiled, as he pulled me into the bed with him, "I guess this makes me your bitch!" I kissed him on his lips. He asked playfully, "What else will you do for me?" I laughed, "You? I thought it was my turn to be pleasured?" He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want me to? I mean, considering everything else going on!" I laughed, "I was only yanking your chain! Remember, I like to be the one in control? So, what else would you like me to do for you?" He smirked evilly.

I spent the rest of the night stimulating his senses, pleasuring him, as he laid in bed. Just before dawn, he turned on to his side and asked, "Have you pleasured the others in this way?" I was tired, I should have been asleep hours ago. I said, "No. I don't usually offer it. I wait until my partner asks for it. I try not to take my partner out of their comfort zone. But considering they are into this kind of stimulation, I figured, if they want it they can get it from their boyfriends. I'm not really a fan of pretending to be a man in the bed room. I rather enjoy being a woman more." He smiled, and pulled me into his embrace. He whispered in my ear as my eyes were closing for sleep. "I really enjoyed last night." He kissed my cheek, "They're fools to think they can manipulate you! But, they will learn about that soon enough!"

He watched out the window as the sun started it's ascent into the sky. The master will be furious, for leaving him unattended so long. Unfortunately, he was stuck there until his hostess decided to take him home. Demons can do many things, if they are taught to do them. He has not yet learned to traverse the different realities. He stroked my cheek as I slept. Wondering if he could convince me to teach him how to do it, he figured that it couldn't be much different from traveling to Hell or the Shinigami realm. He had no idea that such things existed, and now, if he could only learn how? The possibilities for adventure would be endless! The reapers would also have a hard time keeping track of him too! That's a double bonus!

It was about noon when I finally awoke from my slumber. He smiled at me as I stretched and yawned. He said, "I had a great time, but I really do need to get back to the master. Would you please take me back now?" I looked at him and laughed, he looked a little annoyed with me. I asked, "I thought you could travel to anywhere you were invited?" Then, I realized that it really was different than traveling to Hell for him. He had to be shown the way.

Last night I took him to several places. He would need to back track to those places to get home. "I'm sorry. I just realized how you travel to the places you were invited to. I suppose that I should show you how to manipulate your way through the shadows and travel anywhere your heart desires!" He smiled and said, "I would be in your debt for that."

I know that I shouldn't teach him. That would be like, giving the vault combination to a bank robber and expect them to not take the money. Or giving a pyromaniac a lighter and expect them not to burn down the house! Once he learns how to do it, he'll become very powerful quickly, and extremely dangerous too! I could see he is so close to obtaining his desires, he can taste it! I could be sentenced to death, if anyone learns that it was me who taught him! That would not be a good thing! A reaper dying a traitor's death is a chilling thought. Their soul is destroyed, never to see Heaven or Hell.

I looked into his brightly glowing eyes, I felt as cold as stone. He lost all color in his cheeks, "You won't teach me, will you? I understand though, you hunt and reap demons now. It would not be wise to teach one the secrets of the Shinigami." He looked down in disappointment.

I sighed in resignation, and said, "If I teach you how to traverse the different realities. You must make an unbreakable vow to only devour souls on Devil's Day! Never kill a reaper, when it can be avoided. And NEVER under ANY circumstances tell or confess to anyone of my teaching you!" He blinked a couple of times. _Did he really hear that?_ He thought about what I said, then answered, "I don't know how to make an unbreakable vow. For me there is only the contract, and once it is fulfilled, I take the soul of the one who made it."

I smiled, "I know how to make an unbreakable vow. But know that if you break it, I will know, and in that moment you will die. Your soul will evaporate into nothing. Do you agree to do it?" He felt a chill run down his spine. He realized that I wasn't as easy to fool as he first thought. He thought to himself, '_Those stupid reapers have no idea what this woman is capable of, and the extremes she will go to, just to get what she wants! If I take this vow now, it would complicate things when I help the master complete the contract. He would wonder why I can't take his soul, and I would be unable to tell him why I have to wait. Now I understand why the Demon Lords are afraid of her!'_

He knew he needed to choose his words very carefully. He said, "I want to take the vow, but there's the issue of my current master. I need to devour his soul upon the completion of our contract. Otherwise I can't possibly take the vow without breaking it. Then you knew that already!" I nodded. He smiled, his demon fangs showing as he laughed, "You are as evil as a demon. I hope that you would one day consider me as a potential life partner! We could wreak some serious havoc upon the world together!"

I laughed, "Like we don't already?" I considered what he said, realizing that he is not so easy to trick into binding himself, and inadvertently protect Ciel from himself. I needed to find another way to trump him, but how? I looked at him, "Well, it seems like we are at a stalemate. Perhaps we should consider this another time?" He nodded his agreement.

He asked, "Shall we get going then?" I laughed, "Of course, we will, but first..." I kissed his neck and began sucking on him. His eyes rolled back and he started to moan with pleasure. I continued, and increased the pressure, soon after he fainted. Then I took him home to the manor, I manipulated the shadows to return him before dawn. To avoid any scolding from his master. I laid him in his bed, gave him a kiss on his lips, and left to go home and shower. I can't let him know that I spent the night pleasuring a demon.


	33. Can't I Take A Shower In Peace?

I arrived home to take a shower. I opened the bathroom window and the little Wood Warbler landed on my window sill like always, but this time he wasn't alone. I smiled, it was good to see him and his mate. They chirped happily about their brood of baby birds that have flown from the nest recently. I could tell they were proud parents, for birds anyway! She flew up to the shower curtain bar and began singing a beautiful tune for her love. She stopped abruptly, when she eyed a centipede on the floor by the sink. She swooped down, snatched it up in her talons, she landed on the sill and shared it with her mate.

I laughed as I went into the shower. The hot water pulsing down on me felt good. I needed to think about what happened last night, and try to figure out why I was a dumbass. I knew better than to cross that line with him. Now I've gotten myself into one of those friends with benefits relationships with Sebastian. At least I didn't let him mark me as his. I need to keep him at bay, I also need to figure out how I can get him in to my little trap. I need something to keep control over him. I don't think he will agree to the terms I have set. Now that he knows what I'm trying to do. It may seem that I was stupid to acknowledge the attempt to trump him, but he wouldn't respect me if I had chosen to lie to him.

I was covered in a thick lather of soap, from head to toe, when the curtain was pulled aside to reveal Rovahnyon and his best friend. They startled the two love birds on my sill, they flew on to the floor, behind the toilet. Rovahnyon growled, "You've tortured my friend long enough! What are the test results?" I glared at him, "REALLY?! Why can't I take a shower in peace? Do you guys have some kind of radar that tells you I'm in the shower? _Oh! She's in the shower! Let's go bother her!_" I closed the curtain, "Let me finish rinsing the soap away first! Then I'll get out and tell you." The two men left the bathroom and sat on my bed. The veteran reaper with silvery hair, noticed the bed was from William's home.

*Flashback*  
_He thought about what William said as he left, and how upset he was. He also remembered the conversation they had after William broke my neck in the home office. They had dismissed the other two from the room, and viewed the cinematic record together. As they watched everything unfold, from the end to the beginning, they discussed the choices made in life. They laughed together over all the events that were taken out of context, or completely misunderstood. _

William said, "She is a sweet woman, until she is backed into the corner, that's when she bares her claws. Wreaking havoc and destroying everything. I see why you want to make her a reaper, but I fear that she might be too dangerous to let roam freely. She will need a man to keep her in check."

Undertaker observed, and said in an attempt to dissuade William from thinking he could cultivate a romantic relationship with the woman he wanted for himself, "It's not a lack of trying on her part, it's more the inflexibility of the people around her. It's their desire to force her into submission that causes her to destroy the relationships and move on alone. She clearly wants to live a happy life in the company of another, the difficulty is finding someone who doesn't want to have control over her. She needs the freedom to be herself."

William confessed, "I like the idea of having a woman at home, waiting up for me when I work late. It would be nice to come home to a good meal and tender kisses." The veteran reaper thought, 'Is he even listening to what I just said?'

He warned William, "She is not a little pussy cat you can domesticate! She is fierce and wild, beautiful and dangerous! She will not conform to the restraints you want to put on her!" He ran his hand through his long silvery hair in frustration.

William confronted him, "I know that you want her for yourself. I can see it in your eyes. I will not lose her to you! She will choose me in the end. Unlike you, I'm consistent, and reliable. Good women look for those qualities in the men they marry."

They agreed to disagree, and drew the battle lines. Each one vying for victory over the other. The veteran reaper could once see his victory, now he saw his defeat. If he had only been a little more patient? No. He realized his mistake was letting go too soon. He should not have let William take what he had to begin with! Now both of them seem to have lost.

He sighed, Rovahnyon gave him a quizzical look, but one filled with concern. The dark reaper sat next to his friend and asked, "What's wrong my friend?" He looked into his eyes and would have answered him, but it was then, that I exited the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me.

I saw the look in his eyes. _How could I possibly be upset with him? I know he is hurting. I didn't want to hurt him like this, I really just wanted to annoy him. He didn't respect me, if he did, he wouldn't have raped me that night with his friend. Why do I always end up feeling like I'm the one who is wrong? _

I sat between the two men on my bed. I took his hands in mine. He looked at me with a sincere apology in his saddened eyes. I sighed, and said, "I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long. I was still angry and upset with you." I looked him square in his drop dead gorgeous eyes. "I honestly wanted to make things work with William, but maybe this is for the best?" _Even when he is depressed he's so damn beautiful!_ I had to tell him, "I'm not pregnant." He sighed, then he kissed my cheek, "Perhaps it is for the best?" He squeezed my hands and released them. I hugged him.

Rovahnyon asked, "When will you be back to work in the Demon Division? We really need your help." I could see he was earnest. I answered, "I hope to be back to work in the Demon Division soon. I'm not sure if William has moved me over yet. I submitted the test results for reassignment back into the Division. It's in his hands now."

He looked annoyed. I know that he wants to strangle someone, for once I'm glad it's not me. He growled, "William's going to drag his ass with it. For once he has enough reapers to cover the regular shifts. I don't see him giving that up so easily." The handsome silvery haired reaper looked like his thoughts had him miles away from here. Rovahnyon noticed too, "Are you even listening? Quit sulking, and rejoin the land of the living."

He apologized, "I seem to have filled my plate to find that I have no appetite." He let out a long sigh. "I agree, William will not let go so easily. We need to work on recruiting more reapers. I think we should reach out to the current class of students, before they can be taken by other fields. If you make a subtle change to your curriculum to suit our recruiting needs, we could make needing her obsolete. William will lose his grip over us." He looked at me, hoping I wouldn't get angry with him for cutting me out.

I smiled, "It sounds like you have a game plan. I guess you have a lot of work to do. Don't let me get in the way, I'll see you Monday morning." I started to shove them out the door. The two were startled with my kicking them out so quickly, they tried to protest. I cut them off, "You aren't the only ones with full plates. I have many things that require my attention too." With that I managed to get them out and closed the door.

The two stood outside my door confused, things didn't go the way they planned. Ronald stopped short of running into them. The three men stood in front of my door in a stand still. One coming and two going? They realized that it did not look good for me. Ronald swallowed hard, the two reapers laughed. They stepped to the side and let Ronald go past them. The two knew that I wasn't interested in the rookie reaper, but they still laughed at the way my situation looked to those who don't know me.

As they reached the stairs, they heard me whine, "Why am I always interrupted when I have things to do? Ronnie, I love you! I do, but you really need to go right now Sweetie. I have too much to do and not enough time to get them done." They heard Ronnie start to say something, but I had cut him off. "Later Ronnie. Later!"

Ronald left, and ran into them again on the stairs. Rovahnyon laughed at the cute young Blonde. "She turned you down?" Ronald glared at him and said, "That is none of your business." He continued down the stairs.

Undertaker asked, "Why did you come to see her?" He reached down and picked him up, startling him as did it. "I want an answer now." _His eyes told the young reaper that his life depended on telling him everything! _The handsome young man squeaked! He wanted to scream for help, but the words failed to come out, he couldn't even form them in his mind. He was taken over by the terror he felt. _The two reapers before him are Legendary! They were gods among reapers! Now they were focused intently on him? Wanting to know why he was there? _The poor Blonde cutie fainted in his grip, and was carried away.


	34. An Impromptu Surprise Party!

It was Saturday and William was stuck in the office cleaning up after Grell again! He sighed, realizing that his life was the same as it was before! _What was the point of it all?_ He decided to go out for lunch, as he opened his door a short, skinny man wearing comically huge glasses knocked on his chest and was startled to find William standing there. He literally looked down at the man, "May I help you with something?" The man shrieked in terror.

William rolled his eyes, and introduced himself, "I'm William T. Spears.-" The little man cut him off, "The Supervisor of Dispatch Operations, Management Division, London Division. Correct?" William nodded. The man introduced himself, "I'm Orville Tuckerson. Personnel Department, Grim Reaper Staffing Association, Main Branch. I'm here concerning a Miss Nani Snow. Are you familiar with her?" William felt his heart stop for a few beats.

Ronald said her case didn't concern him! He calmed himself and said, "I'm aware of her." The man seemed to be annoyed with his vague answer. As he shuffled through his papers, William caught a glimpse of last semesters grades. He adjusted his glasses and asked, "What is this concerning?" The little man blinked a couple of times.

Then he informed William, "I'm the one asking the questions here, and if you don't want a thorough look at your qualifications to be in charge here, I suggest that you answer my questions accurately. How would you characterize her? In class and in the work environment? What kind of student is she? Does she have friends here? Is she liked by her coworkers? Is she intimately involved with anyone here? How is she doing in the Demon Division?"

William stammered, "I'm not prepared to answer your questions accurately at this time. As you can see I have to manage a large number of staff. You are asking me about one in particular. If you leave me a list of your questions I can look over my notes on her, and provide you with the most accurate answers, I'll have them already written for you and on your desk first thing in the morning. Allowing you to continue with your other very important work." The man thought about his offer.

He handed him a copy of the questions and said, "I expect to have your answers on my desk first thing in the morning!" He turned to leave, then asked, "Would you happen to know where I could find Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Thallion Rovahnyon and...?" The man's voice trailed off as he was shuffling through his papers. William was even more puzzled with what was going on. He realized that all of their answers had to be consistent, otherwise they could all be in serious trouble.

He adjusted his glasses for what he was sure the fifteenth time that day. "I suppose I can get a list of questions to everyone you need to interview. I will also make sure they are all completed, and on your desk first thing in the morning. Most of the reapers you seek work under me. It would be a waste of your valuable time to sit around here waiting, trying to interview them in a timely manner, when there are more important things for you to complete." He could see the man considering what he was offering, but he wasn't quite sold on the idea, yet. "I mean really, What were your superiors thinking when they handed this to you? It is simply beneath a man of your position. Let me handle this for you. It will be more efficient, your superiors will be impressed by your ability to delegate responsibilities to get the job done without any overtime, and you will save your delicate hands from writer's cramps." The little man is almost there!

He nodded his agreement, and added, "I see you are definitely qualified to run this office. I didn't even think about handing things over to be done individually. You are certain these interviews will be done and on my desk in the morning? I was given a week to complete them. This would really help me out. I'm already behind on so many other cases. Please make sure they include a form of contact, in the event I have some additional questions or I need clarification on something?" He handed William everything, and showed him how to fill out the paperwork. He smiled and thanked him again for his generous help!

William thought, _Generous nothing! I'm saving my ass here! Now, to get all of this completed and on the idiot's desk by morning!_ William began typing up the answers to the questions, he made sure to keep everything to the point and left no room for additional questions. Once he was done he made copies for each of the individuals involved. He knew they would appreciate not needing to do the work themselves.

When he was done, he placed everything in an envelope to be delivered late that evening, he didn't want to make his cover-up obvious. _That damn woman is more trouble than she's worth! She's conniving, manipulative, evil, seductive, soft, sweet... his thoughts drifted to a night he arrived home after 2 a.m. She called him at the office just before he finished his work. She asked him how he was doing, and when he would be home? Her voice was sweet and conveyed a love for him. He felt his heart lighten and a warmth surround him... At home, he received a tender kiss from her, welcoming him home. She wore a beautiful light blue nightgown, her robe was tied loosely, revealing most of her gown. His dinner was on the table, it was a very light meal of summer vegetables and tuna, it was late and she wanted him to sleep comfortably. He could see she was tired, but she would not sleep without him. He didn't finish his meal that night, he wasn't really hungry anyway! He took her to the bed they shared and went to sleep. _

He doesn't consider himself a romantic man. In fact, he knows he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. It's hard for a man like him to find a woman to love. He has never been an affectionate man either. He is often compared to a dead fish. He sat at his desk contemplating the events that have led him to this. He remembered the veteran reaper's warning to him. "_She is not a little pussy cat you can domesticate! She is fierce and wild, beautiful and dangerous! She will not conform to the restraints you want to put on her!" _He shook his head, I should have listened to him. She's like that stray cat running around playing. Always returning to the one who feeds it. I was the one she would run home to. I was foolish to throw her out, but what's done is done! I am a man of principle.

He hand delivered the interviews himself, before he returned to his empty home. He felt more alone that night, than any other night. It was his re-birthday. The day he became a Shinigami so long ago, and he was alone again.

He wasn't greeted by the warbler couple like he usually is, they must be asleep. It is well after dark, he opened his door to find the bird couple perched on his chandelier, above a beautiful floral arrangement. They chirped out a Happy Re-birthday to him, and flew around him ushering him into his dining room to see what was waiting there for him. He found a lovely cake with a candle on it, _lit? Who did this? _He would have entered the kitchen to see if he could find the one responsible, but the birds stopped him.

There was singing coming from behind him. His friends were there! He turned to see Grell, Eric, Alan, Ronald and the two wicked reapers? He was definitely surprised, and happy. His friends remembered! The veteran reaper told him to hurry up and blow out the candle and make his wish. He asked, "Why only one candle?" Rovahnyon answered, "Because you only get one wish! Dumbass!" He made his wish and blew out the candle.

I entered the dining room with the knife, plates and forks. Everyone sat down at the table laughing and talking with each other. William was seated at the head of the table by the two reapers he least expected to see there. Ronald opened a few bottles of wine and poured everyone a glass, and asked, "Who'll make a toast?" Grell was about to stand, when Ronald held him down. I stood up.

All I could think of was one of my favorite songs by HALESTORM 'Here's To Us' It just seemed to fit this occasion perfectly! _I don't sing very well, so I just said it in a somewhat revised way._

We could just go home right now or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink. We'll get another bottle out, and shoot the shit. Let's just sit back down for one more drink.

We stuck it out this far together and put our dreams through the shredder.  
Let's toast, because things got better, and everything could change just like that, and all these years go by so fast, but nothing lasts forever!

Here's to all that we kissed, and to all that we missed. To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade. To us breaking up, without us breaking down! To whatever's coming our way!

Here's to us! Here's to love! All the times that we messed up.  
Here's to you! (I held my glass up to William) Fill the glass, because the last few nights have kicked your ass!  
If they give you hell, tell em to go fuck themselves! Here's to us!

Everyone said, "Here's to Us!" William's eyes were welling up, but no tears fell. He thanked everyone for coming and celebrating with him. Rovahnyon grabbed him and said, "It's time to play some party games!" Everyone cheered.

_I want to make amends with everyone, before ... _I was pulled out of my reverie by Ronald. He asked me to be his partner for a game of spades. I was about to lie about never playing before, but I realized the veteran reaper would call me out on it. So I agreed to play.

I shocked everyone when I told Ronald, "You do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you. If I say I have the tricks easy, I have them easy. If I say I have them the hard way, pay attention! Otherwise I will skull fuck you so bad you won't ever know if you're coming or going!" The poor dear looked terrified. _Yes! I take my card games very seriously!_

Once the game was underway, Ronnie and I were running the table. We went blind six a couple times, we called a Boston and made good on our bet. The other reapers were at a loss for words. None of them have ever been able to pull one off successfully. The two veteran reapers laughed as they watched William and Grell get their asses handed to them on the table.

We changed partners for each game. After a while they realized there was no winning against me, it didn't matter who my partner was, unless it was Grell. There is no hope for him. I never want him for a partner again. That was the first time I ever lost a game of spades. They were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. I started to beat the redheaded reaper for his incompetence, Rovahnyon had to pull me off him.

William laughed and said, "That settles it. Grell and Nani are a permanent pair for spades!" Rovahnyon laughed so much and so hard he had a hard time breathing. Ronnie was so red, his face matched Grells hair, perfectly. I decided to clean the dishes for William as they played a game without me, because we lost the game. It was the two veteran reapers against William and Ronald.

I nearly finished drying and putting the dishes away, when William entered the Kitchen. He put his arms around me from behind. "I want to thank you for putting this together on such short notice." I smiled as I continued drying the plates, I didn't turn to face him. He continued, "The birds confessed to telling you and Ronald about today." He turned me around to face him. "I've said some things that I shouldn't have...-" I cut him off, by placing my finger to his lips.

I asked him seriously, "What did you wish for? Be honest." He looked deep into my eyes, and confessed, "I want to take it all back, and go back to the way it was before, but that can't happen. What's done is done."

I smiled at him, "Why not? It is your day! It was your wish. What kind of woman would I be if I couldn't make such a simple heart felt wish come true, even if it were only for one day? I love you William. That will never change." I could see he was still hurting. I took his hands in mine, "They raped me that night. I was not able to stop them. I never gave my consent to them." I shook my head, and I continued, "I didn't expect my friends and mentors would do that to me. I later found out, they did it because of you. They know that you have my heart, it was a last desperate attempt to separate us. He thought, if he could succeed in getting me pregnant, he would have a chance with me, but he failed. His timing was off."

William looked surprised, "His timing was off? Do you mean to say...?" I smiled and gave him a nod in answer to his question. He looked like he was lost in a thought. I kissed him on his lips to bring him back. He blinked a couple of times.

Then he confessed, "I don't love you because I need you. The truth is, I need you because I love you! Please say you'll lay with me tonight!" I smiled and led him to the bedroom.


	35. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

We spent all of Sunday in bed together. Touching, kissing, and all the other things that lovers do. I felt like I was caught up in a dream, one I was hoping would last for eternity, but like all good things...

Flash forward to Monday...

After all my classes were out of the way. I looked at my pocket watch, if I hurry, I can take a quick shower and change before I report for my intern shift. After I was showered and dressed, I went to the dispatch office.

When I arrived, there was a man talking with William in his office. All the secretarial staff were trying to hear what they were saying. As I entered, William's secretary noticed me and said, "William said he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." She was way too happy to interrupt their conversation to inform them of my arrival.

I was ushered in, by the over eager secretary. The two men turned to face me. The tall man stepped forward and said, "I am the supervisor in charge of staffing and placement for all reapers world wide. I had just finished my final interview with your supervisor, and I have determined that you are indeed qualified for transfer to another district. You will finish your course studies abroad, and begin regular work as a reaper, _immediately. _Too many of our other offices are far too short on reapers." He adjusted his glasses, "William has assured me that you are the most capable reaper he has seen in more than two hundred years. I look forward to seeing how you do in the Chicago office. You will pack your things and report to the Chicago office tomorrow evening." He turned to William, he handed him my transfer papers and said, "It has been a pleasure talking with you. I look forward to more meetings with you in the future." He nodded to me and left.

I thought William would be upset with me for petitioning a transfer to another district, but he just smiled and said, "I misjudged you. All this time, I thought you were a victim of circumstance." He removed his glasses and wiped them with a white cloth, and put them back on. "Everything, that has happened was by your design. You made it all look random, simple things taken deliberately out of context, to make yourself appear as an innocent victim. You played us all, like finely tuned instruments, to get what you wanted." He leaned his ass on the front of his desk, and folded his arms across his chest, looking down at me.

I stood directly in front of him. I looked up into his eyes, and confessed, "I can't deny that we're both playing the same game. Just as I've played everyone here. So too, have I been played by you." He raised an eyebrow in interest to what I was saying, "That little head to head thing you have with those two legendary reapers? Your love affair with Grell and Ronald? Would you like to elaborate?" He was getting uncomfortable, I was touching on things he didn't want to be discussing there. I smiled, "What about that bout with your secretary? I know that you have absolutely no interest in her. That's why you didn't perform up to par. You knew she would talk, and you knew I would hear about it. You were the one to orchestrate that fiasco!" I laughed as I pulled his arms around me, "I also know that you wanted to see how I would react to your being with another woman. You were testing the water, as the saying goes. Seeing if I'm the jealous type?" His eyes danced with delight.

I made one more confession, "The one thing I did not plan, was falling in love with the man who killed me. You were a very pleasant surprise." I pulled him down into a kiss. He didn't resist me. Ronald knocked and entered the office to find us wrapped in an embrace. The secretary was right behind him trying to get him out of the office. The legendary reapers pushed them aside as they entered the office, with the envelopes containing the interviews William had waiting for them to review. Grell walked in after them, puzzled with the contents of his envelope.

William dismissed the secretary, and told the four reapers in his office, "Those are interviews you were supposed to complete Saturday and have on the Staffing Agent's desk first thing on Sunday morning. As you are all difficult to find when you are not working, I took the liberty of completing them for you." He still had his arms around me.

The veteran reapers eyed us carefully. They were suspicious. Ronald asked, "Why were we being interviewed?" The other reapers eyes conveyed the same question. They also demanded an answer.

William sighed, and answered them, "Nani has been transferred to the Chicago office. Her case was a petition for transfer. She cited that she would not be able to achieve her full potential, if she remained here, with so many more capable reapers around." He smiled as he pulled me into a long sweet kiss,_ 'Good bye.'_ The other reapers were speechless.

Ronald was the first to say, "Congratulations! This is quite an accomplishment. You haven't even taken the reapers test yet. You'll probably be giving William orders before too long." He smiled and made a winkie face and stuck his tongue out to the left side of his mouth. _He really is an adorable young man. I miss my children._

William laughed at his remark and said, "That is not likely to happen anytime soon, as I am up for promotion. You will see less of me as long as you don't screw things up." He adjusted his glasses and added, "Please try not to screw things up. You really don't want to see me if you do."

The veteran reapers looked at each other and nodded in a silent understanding. Their nonverbal communication made William uneasy. He knew they were still upset about losing to him. He didn't want them to screw up his advancement. Those two have a talent for wreaking havoc on other people's lives.

I could see the worry in his eyes, so I kissed his cheek and said, "I really need to get my things packed and ready to go. I'll see you again." As I left, I stopped at the two devilishly handsome and troublesome reapers, "It might be in your best interest to just let it go. William will have other things to keep him occupied. Unless you want him in your business?" The two looked at me in wonder, then shook it off. _How would I know what they were really up to?_ I laughed as I exited the office. William gave the two scheming reapers a side long look, he wondered what they were up to?

When I returned to my room, the warbler couple were perched on my window sill, I opened the window and let them in. They watched me pack everything I owned into boxes provided by the Shinigami Relocation Department. They chirped excitedly about me living with William again. I didn't want to break their hearts, but I had to tell them I wouldn't be living with him. I told them I would be leaving and I needed them to take care of him while I'm gone. I added, "Don't let him take another woman into his home. Do whatever you have to do to keep him mine." Once I had everything boxed and labeled the movers took them away. The room was completely empty.

I looked around to make sure I wasn't leaving anything behind. All that's left to do, is say 'Goodbye' to Sebastian. I sent the birds away and closed the window. I gave the room a last look, and closed the door.


	36. Saying Goodbye

I arrived at the Phantomhive Estate, late in the evening. Sebastian was surprised to see me, "You aren't here for a collection, are you?" He looked a little worried, but only for a moment. I smiled at him and said, "I came to say _'Goodbye!'_ I will be reporting in to the Chicago office tomorrow evening."

He gave a pleasantly surprised smile. "It would seem that everything you had planned is coming to fruition." His eyes danced with a playful mischief, and his smile didn't go away. "There is something _different_ about you." He poked playfully at me. I laughed a gentle laugh, the kind that your mother would laugh when you said something mildly amusing.

He invited me in to sit and have tea with him. I laughed again, and reminded him that I prefer coffee, but an herbal tea would be fine. He smiled sweetly. I asked him about Ciel. He assured me that he was _occupied_, with Elizabeth. I teased him, "You aren't bothered with her taking his time away from you? I thought that you wanted to keep your master for yourself?" He was still smiling, his eyes were dancing with joyously evil delight. Although I have an idea why he is so delighted, I still said, "You're way too happy for a demon. You know that, right?" This time he was smiling with his demon fangs showing as he laughed.

He answered with a devilish smirk, "I'm simply overjoyed for you." I laughed hard this time. He is so adorable when he dances around the obvious. He stood and gave me a bow, "Would you like to have this dance with me?" He took my right hand and music began to play, he place his right hand gently around my waist, I placed my left hand on his right shoulder, and he led me in a slow waltz.

Ciel and Elizabeth came to see what Sebastian was doing, he didn't answer Ciel's call for him. Elizabeth squealed with delight to see Sebastian's friend again. Ciel rolled his eyes as he said, "Not her again." He never did get over his embarrassment from earlier this year.

Elizabeth ran up to us, interrupting our dance. She squealed, "Sebastian, this is so wonderful. Your friend is here. Now we can all have a great time, talking and playing some games. We'll have tea too!" I was paralyzed in his arms, that girl hits a pitch to kill. He smiled at Elizabeth as he apologized, "I'm afraid that Miss Nani will be leaving us my lady. You see she has been given an opportunity to _grow _in her career." Elizabeth wailed, "You can't go! You can't leave Sebastian all alone!" Ciel was angry with her statement, "What in HELL is that supposed to mean. He still has me!" Elizabeth turned to her lover and fiancé, "I mean, he needs a woman Ciel. Someone to share his bed with, like us." She wrapped her arms around Ciel and hugged him.

I looked at Sebastian in horror, "Please tell me they aren't breeding! Lie to me if you have to! That girl should never be allowed to have children." He smiled evilly, his eyes reflecting his evil delight, "One could easily say the same for you. Yes?" I glared at him. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "It is because of her ability to render you immobile that I encourage the master to breed with her. I too seek to gain the upper hand over you. However, I see someone has already put a leash on you." He licked my neck, and said, "You taste so good. I would gladly trade the master's soul for yours right now. What do you say? Will you trade places with him?"

Sebastian smiled, as he ran his left hand down my back. He placed his right hand behind my head and held it firmly, as he pressed his right cheek against mine and whispered in my right ear, "What's wrong my dear? Having a hard time with your decision? What to do, what to do? Save the boy and lose your soul? Or keep your soul and let the boy go? Being a _mother_ is so difficult sometimes! Yes?"

I felt my abdomen throb, as a mother I want to see the boy grow up to become an adult, raising his own family, but I can no longer make that trade. I have responsibilities of my own now. I can't allow Sebastian that kind of victory over William. It would be far more than he could bear. No, I have to let the boy go. I gritted my teeth and answered him, "Keep your master. I have enough to deal with on my own."

His eyes glowed an intense red, filled with evil delight. He had won his first victory over a female reaper! He smiled as he licked his lips, he still held me in his embrace. He couldn't resist another lick, he bared his fangs and was about to have a bite to eat, when Ciel yelled at him, "What in Hell is wrong with you? Get the tea ready!" Instead of having a bite, he gave one last longing lick. He sighed and released me to prepare the tea for everyone.

I turned to Ciel and Elizabeth, "I apologize for cutting my visit so short, but I really need to get going. Perhaps we might meet again?" Elizabeth looked heartbroken. However, Ciel just smiled politely and said insincerely, "I'm very sorry to see you go. Are you sure you can't stay longer?" I thought about yanking his chain and saying, _'If you insist?'_, but I thought better of it. Sebastian has already developed a taste for me, I can ill afford to fight him here and _now_. I turned to leave, and Sebastian insisted on showing me out.

At the door, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me on my lips. He pulled my lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it, giving it a little nip. Causing it to bleed, he sucked on it a little longer. I broke away from him. "That's enough for now. Finish your business with the whelp first. Then we'll see about the other later." He smirked, his eyes filled with an evil lust, he wanted to continue feeding on my blood, but more importantly... He wanted to devour the souls.

I kissed his cheek and said, "I'll see you later. If you're smart you'll wait twenty years, before coming to see me. Any sooner, and I might mistake you for being a threat!" I held him in my arms, and gave a final plea for the boy, "What is the human lifespan, but a mere blink of an eye to a demon? Please let the boy grow up to become a man. Drag out this vengeance he desires, and take him when he is the most ripe and sweet for eating."

He wasn't surprised, he understood why I wanted him to drag it out. He had a very solemn expression on his face, "Whether I wait or not, is up to me. I will not bother with you, while you are raising your young. I know that Tigers are extremely dangerous when they feel their cubs are threatened!" He smiled and couldn't resist asking, "I'm just curious as to who the father is? Considering that _his_ timing was slightly off?" I smiled, I know better than to tell him it was William's child, and was conceived only a day ago. I knew visiting Sebastian before I leave would prove to be useful.

I answered him, "That is a secret for now. After all, I can't have you antagonizing him while I'm away." I gave him a wink and left. He laughed, and returned to his master. He could smell the reaper responsible. _How much fun it will be to taunt him?_

I stopped by William's place once more, before leaving. He had arrived at the same time I did. He was surprised, "You're still here? I thought you would be in Chicago by now." He looked concerned, "Are you alright?" I smiled, and snuggled into his chest. He asked again, although much more softly than before, "Nani, is something wrong?" I breathed in his scent deeply and sighed.

I know I need to tell him about the baby before Sebastian does, but I'm afraid of how he would react to the news. I decided to say, "I went to say _'Goodbye' _to Sebastian." He just held me quietly, so I continued, "He said something about not bothering with me, as I raise my young." I paused to let it sink in, and went on to say, "I won't know for sure until I get confirmation, I just wanted to let you know before I left."

He held me quietly for a few more minutes before speaking, "I thought as much. I noticed the change Sunday afternoon. You were more tender, and subtle, cuddling and snuggling with me. Your kisses even softer than before. I honestly thought I heard you purring in your sleep." He smiled, and continued, "The others know that there is something _different _about you, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it." He kissed me on my lips and said, "I will do whatever I can to help you with our child. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you want or need. I will see that you have it." I kissed him.

I stayed in his arms for a few minutes more, then said, "I will need help preparing the nursery, but that won't need to be done for another six months at least." He looked puzzled. I laughed, "I want to know if I'm carrying a boy or girl." He smiled, and gave me a little squeeze as he kissed me.

I didn't want to leave his arms. I really wanted to stay with him, but I know my living in Chicago is for the best. For both of us. He seemed to understand it too. He promised, "I will come to set up the nursery, when you tell me you're ready for it. I'll also try to visit as often as I can, but that might not be as often as we would like." I nodded. Then he became very stern, "I expect you to take care of yourself. Do not put yourself, or our child in any unnecessary danger!" He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to kiss me. "I love you." I stepped out of his embrace and said with a smile, "I love you more. I'll keep you updated on the baby... And everything else you could careless about." He chuckled, "You do that." I laughed as I left, "You know I will!" After I left, he looked up at the stars and whispered, "I know you will."


	37. Epilogue

Late October... William took his friends to visit me in Chicago. I was pleasantly surprised to see them. Grell was upset to see me well along with William's child. Ronald asked, "Are you sure you're only six months along? You're huge!" William was about to reap the poor dear, when I laughed and informed them, we were expecting twin boys. William's eyes sparkled, he was overjoyed to learn he was going to be the father of two boys. I had deliberately kept my updates short and vague, but I always let him know that everything was going well.

I brought them to where the work needed to be done. William looked around the room nodding his approval of my choice in rooms for a nursery. Grell and Ronald groaned when they saw the boxes of un-assembled baby furniture sitting in the middle of the room. _Not only did they have to help paint the room, they had to assemble furniture too? Damn! Didn't William say they would have fun on this trip?_

I was kicked out of the nursery, by William when they were beginning to paint. He insisted, "We will have it done much sooner without you in the way." I was about to protest and tell him that I needed to explain how I wanted it to look. He kissed me and asked, "Please, let me do this the way I want to? They are my babies too." I wanted to melt, his eyes were pleading and so sincere. _How could I argue with him over the nursery? _I kissed him and conceded, "Okay. I'll trust you to paint and set the nursery up." He kissed me and sent me down stairs.

After an hour and thirty minutes of waiting, I couldn't take it anymore. I made some sandwiches, and prepared drinks for them. I went upstairs with it, in the hope of getting a glimpse of their progress. When I arrived the door was closed and I heard Ronnie tell William, "You were right about her coming to check on us." I replied, "Check on you? Somebody had better open this door! This tray is not exactly light." The men burst into a light fit of laughter, then settled down quickly. William opened the door and slipped out, I knew better than to try to see inside. He took the tray from me and gave me a kiss as he said, "Thank you. Everything is moving along very well. Now go back down stairs. I will get you when we're done." I gave him a pout and went downstairs.

It was mid evening when they finally finished. They washed up, and came down for dinner. I had just finished placing the last serving bowl on the table when they entered, famished. Ronnie was surprised to see I wasn't eating. "Aren't you going to eat something?" I simply said, "I'm not hungry right now." William chuckled, Ronnie looked at him puzzled, and asked, "Did I miss something?" Grell smiled wickedly, "Of course! She was obviously grazing all afternoon. Didn't you notice all the bowls of fresh fruits and nuts around the house?" Ronnie was even more confused, "No." William and Grell laughed so hard they nearly fell out of their seats. Ronnie's still young, so it took him a little while before he got it. Then his face turned a bright red, when it finally clicked.

After dinner, I was taken upstairs to see the nursery. The sight of it was breathtaking. They painted the walls in eight shades of green. The walls were painted Kelly green with stenciled designs painted in various shades of green. It looked amazing, I've never seen such a beautifully textured look like it before. They gave it depth by adding a shade of graphite to it.

I began to cry, it was just so beautiful! Ronnie was a little worried that I didn't like it. Grell started to cry too, although I'm not sure why? William wrapped his arms around me from behind, and rubbed my enormous belly. He whispered in my left ear, "I'm glad you like it. I wanted to give you something special, to remind you of me."

I placed my hands over his, and said, "You've already given me something special to remind me of you." He pressed his hand against my belly, he could feel one of his boys moving inside. He smiled, as he caught his foot and held it briefly. He caught the other one's hand, as it was pressed outward.

Ronnie was officially freaked out, "What the fuck?! It looks like an alien trying to escape. Doesn't that hurt?" I laughed at him, "Of course, all my joints are hurting. I'm not used to carrying all this weight. As for them pressing out, it's uncomfortable, but not intolerable. They're just trying to get comfortable, again."

Grell smiled and said, "You're so lucky to be a woman. I would trade my soul to give birth at least once." I patted Grell on the shoulder and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and took my hand in his. "I'm so glad you're having his babies. I certainly would, if I could."

William rolled his eyes and said, "Thankfully that will never happen! I don't even want to think about _you_ having children." Grell pouted, "You are always so mean to me." Ronnie yawned and said he was beat. I yawned and agreed with him. William ushered us all out of the nursery and turned out the light.

When we were finally alone in my bedroom, he scolded me for not mentioning the fact we were expecting twins sooner. Although he was very happy anyway. He also informed me that Sebastian likes to taunt him about it. He also confessed that he finally understood Sebastian's cryptic comments, as they had him confused, now, it makes sense. I looked at him and asked, "He knew I was carrying twins?"

He nodded, and added, "He made mention of his offer to trade the boy's soul for yours, and you turned it down. I'm glad that you did, I know it must have been a tempting offer."

I wrapped my arms around him, and made my confession, "I honestly thought about taking it, but then I knew, he would ensnare the boy again. He would have told you himself, about what he did and he would have killed you." He could see from the look in my eyes that I was genuinely concerned for him. "Besides, my maternal instincts were already turned on and in overdrive. I couldn't lose my babies to him. Although he did try to take us. It was Ciel who stopped him, inadvertently, I might add. I think he would have allowed him, if he knew." William stiffened, that was news to him. He was upset with me for not telling him about it.

I kissed him and said, "This is why I didn't tell you sooner Darling. I knew that you would worry about it. I am fine, the babies are growing stronger everyday, just like their father." He smiled as he kissed me again, then requested, "Please tell me these things." I kissed him, and started to undress him.

Flash forward... January. William opened the door to our home just North of Chicago. There were balloons and streamers and soft music playing in the background. All of our reaper friends were there to welcome us home with our new family. William was beaming with pride, I was still exhausted from giving birth, but I was happy to see everyone.

Even the two legendary reapers were there. They kissed me on my cheeks and snatched the babies up to get a better look at them. William was ready to kill them. I put my hand on him to calm him. "They might be many things Will, but they are not stupid." He sighed in resignation. He knew I was right, he just didn't want them touching his children. The women all cooed at how adorable they looked holding such tiny babies.

I told Ronnie he might want to hold them too. He looked pale, and said, "I'm not sure about it. They're so small, I'm afraid I might break them. That wouldn't end so well for me." I laughed, "They're babies Ronald. They're not made of glass, but if you're not comfortable with holding them, then you don't have to." He nodded and thanked me for understanding.

After the party, I took the babies into the nursery to feed them, while William, Grell and Ronald cleaned up the mess from the party. William entered the nursery with Ronald and Grell. I handed one of the boys to his father, and asked Ronald if he would like to hold the one I still held in my arms, now that everyone was gone.

He was still a little nervous, so I had him sit on the glider rocking chair. I placed the baby in his arms, and helped him support his head. He confessed, "I've never held a baby before." That wasn't a surprise. He was in awe over how tiny he was. "It's hard to believe that I was ever this small." He was so overwhelmed, he looked like he would cry. After laying his first son down for the night, William went to take his second son from Ronald. Ronald asked, "Could I hold him for a little while longer?" William was about to say, 'No', but I put my hand on him and nodded my approval.

I took William out with me and said, "We'll give you a few more minutes." William was a little annoyed. I kissed him and said, "Maybe this is what he needs to motivate him to settle down, and become that promising reaper you saw in him? I like to encourage young men to take an interest in raising children, instead of just making them and letting the women deal with the raising of them." He conceded, there was no point in arguing over that, with me.

After a few minutes, Ronald emerged from the nursery. He thanked us for letting him hold the baby and said he had put the baby to bed. I smiled and gave him a hug. I went in to check on my boys. He looked at William and said, "It was an arduous road to get here, looking back on everything that happened, WOW! I think it's worth all of it and more. You're very lucky William."

William looked thoughtfully at the young reaper standing before him. _Maybe he will settle down? The question is... with who?_ _There aren't too many more females in the dispatch office left for him to test drive._ He shook a thought from his head and smiled at his friend. "Yes Ronald it was worth it all in the end."


End file.
